Fujino Travel
by HauR
Summary: Saeko, como toda madre tradicional se preocupa por la situación civil de su hija, así que decide pasar unas vacaciones con Natsuki por medio de la agencia de viajes Fujino.
1. Chapter 1

**FUJINO TRAVEL**

Era una mañana como cualquier otra, fiel a mi costumbre decidí llegar temprano al trabajo para evitarme el tener que saludar a los compañeros que laboran en el edificio. Una vez instalada en mi cómoda oficina y aislada del resto de la muchedumbre, procedí a encender mi cafetera para saborear, como todos los días, un delicioso café. Pocas personas saben mis gustos, todos piensan que nunca como o al menos que casi no lo hago, jamás bajo a la cafetería ni mucho menos consumo los mismos alimentos grasos que los demás engullen en su jornada laboral. Todos se equivocan, en realidad tengo el mal hábito de ponerle azúcar en demasía a mi café, suelo tener debidilidad por los chocolates y cuando tengo mucha hambre soy capaz de comerme una caja de pizza yo sola.

No es que no coma, sino que no como cualquier cosa, pero me he perdido de lo que estaba intentando contar. Como decía, me encontraba en el único lugar en donde puedo sentirme completamente a gusto, tengo dado instrucciones a mis subordinados de que por ningún motivo alma alguna atravesara esa puerta sin avisar, de lo contrario tendrán que aguantar mi mal humor por el resto del día. Todo iba bien hasta que el teléfono comenzó a repicar, la voz de una de las secretarias me ha dado la terrible noticia de que mi madre se encontraba en el otro lado de la línea. Inicialmente consideré la idea de decirle que estaba en una junta o simplemente que de momento no podía atenderla, pero vamos, era mi madre, si no le contestaba aquí con seguridad intentaría por medio del móvil.

- _"Hola madre..."_ - Resignación.

- _"¿Natsuki? Tu voz suena como si te acabaras de levantar"_

- _"Ando algo ocupada madre"_

_- "Tu siempre estás ocupada, nunca tienes tiempo para nada ¡ni para mí que soy tu madre!"_

_- "En realidad estaba en medio de algo..."_

_- "Claro, claro, ustedes siempre están en medio de algo. Tu hermana por ejemplo, le he marcado al teléfono ¡cinco veces! Finalmente contestó tan sólo para decirme que estaba en medio de una sesión de estudio..."_ - Pobre Alyssa.

- _"Bueno ha estado algo ocupada con su tesis"_

_- "¡Tesis que va! Seguro estaba con ese maleante malviviente con el que está saliendo"_

_- "Ya es mayor de edad... Déjala ser"_

_- "Tú no sabes lo que dices porque no eres madre..." _- ¡Oh no! - _"...Hablando de hijos, ¿cuando pretendes casarte, eh? ¿Acaso pretendes tener nietos en vez de hijos?" _- GRRR

- _"¡Madre tengo cosas que hacer! ¿Para esto me llamaste?"_

_- "Pero qué carácter, eso seguro viene de tu padre... Pero en fin, te llamé para decirte que estoy en la ciudad"_

_- "¿Estás en Tokio?"_

_- "No estoy en Venecia, ¡claro que estoy en Tokio!"_

_- "Pero qué..."_ - Demonios -_ "¿...haces aquí?"_ - Esto no puede ser.

-_ "¿Sorprendida?" _- Aterrada.

-_ "Qué hay con tu vida campirana y con eso de que la ciudad te da migraña..."_ - O tus múltiples enfermedades que afortunadamente te mantuvieron lejos de mí todos estos maravillosos años.

- _"¿Recuerdas a Tokiha May, la mamá de Mai-chan?"_

_- "Hn"_

_- "Pues me ha recomendado un... Natsuki, ¿todavía sales con Takeda-kun?"_

_- "¡Madre jamás salí con ese idiota de Takeda!"_ - ¿Cómo le hace para pasar de un tema a otro?

- _"¿No estás saliendo con nadie aún?"_

_- "¡No tengo tiempo!"_ - Ahora sí ya empecé a enfadarme.

-_ "¿Tienes pasaporte?"_

_- "¿Qué?"_

_- "Debes tener, recuerdo que me dijiste que viajaste a Viena hace un par de meses..."_ - Si sabes para qué preguntas.

-_ "¿Por qué tan repentino interés en mi documentación internacional madre? ¿Qué tienes en mente ahora?"_

_- "¿Sigues viviendo en esa pocilga de Shinjuku?"_

_- "¡Esa pocilga me cuesta más de cien mil yenes al mes!"_

_- "Tampoco te enojes, te cuento cuando regreses"_

_- "¿Cómo?"_

- _"Estoy en tu cuchitril, este lugar está tan desordenado justo como lo era tu habitación de nuestra casa en Fuuka..."_

_- "Madre" - _¿Cómo demonios entró a mi apartamento?

_- "¿Dime?"_

_- "Nada" - _Se trata de mamá, no hay imposibles para ella. Nota para mí misma, cambiar las cerraduras en cuanto se vaya.

_- "Te espero entonces con una deliciosa cena casera, bye"_

Una vez colgado el teléfono caí con toda mi humanidad en mi asiento, es hasta ahora cuando noto que estuve hablando de pie a mi escritorio todo este tiempo. ¡Y como no! Esta era una noticia que no me esperaba, mamá en Tokio, en mi casa y hurgando en todos los rincones habidos y por haber de mi territorio. Es exactamente igual que en los viejos tiempos cuando todavía vivía con ella, si algo se me perdía ella lo encontraba 'por casualidad' o también cuando misteriosamente mis cosas desaparecían y resultaba que ella me las había guardado. ¡Pero qué madre la mía!

Pero no me he presentado debidamente mi nombre es Kuga Natsuki, soy la hija mayor de un matrimonio de dos hijas... Aunque tengo mis sospechas de que Alyssa no es hija de mi padre, de hecho ellos se divorciaron al poco tiempo de que ella naciera. Mamá era una maestra en una escuela rural de Fuuka, mi ciudad natal, papá era un junior que andaba de paso en el poblado y su desliz con mi madre hizo que yo naciera y ellos se casaran. De mi padre no sé mucho, puesto que él decidió casarse nuevamente y rehacer su vida con una mujer menor que él, creo que tienen hijos pero eso es algo que no puedo asegurar.

Terminé la escuela superior en Fuuka y finalmente para sacudirme del medio rural en el que vivía decidí presentar el examen de ingreso a Todai, el cual afortunadamente aprobé. Terminé la carrera de medicina y comencé una especialización en oncología. Actualmente superviso estudios para una empresa farmacéutica de mucho prestigio en Japón, no puedo negar que me va bien. Al menos eso es lo que pienso, pero sacar de su ignorancia a mi madre sobre de que una mujer debe casarse y tener hijos para realizarse, es una empresa que abandoné hace mucho tiempo. Además tenemos a Alyssa-chan y sus bizarros métodos anticonceptivos para continuar la progenie.

Así que esta es mi vida, sin sobresaltos, sin emociones, aburrida pero tranquila; al menos lo era hasta que mamá habló. Cuando mamá se retiró del magisterio comenzó a utilizar el dinero de su pensión para solventar sus viajes a través de todo el mundo. Viajó a New York, se fue a un tour por Europa.... Recuerdo que me arrastró hace algunos años para viajar a los parques de Disney, ¿sabrá ella que tenemos uno aquí en Japón? El punto es que ella insistió porque quería conocer las famosas playas en Miami y a sus famosos y bronceados habitantes. ¡Aght! Recuerdo que trató de hacerme salir con un fulano que se encontró por ahí... Bueno, el viaje fue un desastre y prometí que no volvería a viajar con ella pero ni a tomar el tren a casa.

Preparada mentalmente con lo que le iba a decir para sacarla de la casa y negarle cualquier loca idea que se le pasara por la mente, regresé a casa más temprano que lo habitual, para el beneplácito de mis colaboradores. Comencé a arrastrar mis pies antes de llegar a la puerta del departamento, un vicio que solía tener cuando llegaba a casa de la escuela. Antes de que pudiera meter mi llave electrónica la puerta se abrió de repente.

-_ "¡Nat-chan!"_ - Sorpresa, sorpresa.

-_ "Madre, si vuelves a decirme Nat-chan aquí en mi propia casa, juro que te..."_

_- "Bienvenida a casa"_ - Me ignoró...

- _"Estoy en casa..." _- O al menos la que era mi casa hasta que tú te apropiaras de ella.

-_ "Te tengo una sorpresa"_

_- "¿Qué es esto?"_

_- "Estuve en una agencia en la mañana..."_ - No puede ser - _"Coticé un viaje" _- Por favor, no de nuevo - _"Casi no nos vemos"_ - ¡Chantaje! - _"Y me hago vieja"_ - Mas chantaje - _"Así que decidí que haremos un viaje tú y yo"_

-_ "¿Decidiste?"_

_- "¿No estás de acuerdo?"_

_- "Madre, estoy en medio de una investigación que requiere de todo mi tiempo y toda mi atención, no puedo simplemente ir a la empresa y decir que les dejo su proyecto porque me voy de vacaciones"_

_- "¿Qué no eras jefa?"_

- _"¡No se trata de eso!"_ - Paciencia, paciencia...

-_ "¿Acaso la familia no es primero? Además tengo entendido que no te has tomado un sólo día libre desde que entraste a ese corporativo y supongo que es justo que su trabajadora modelo se tome unos cuantos días..."_

_- "¿Uno cuantos días?"_

_- "Como quince..."_

_- "¡Quince días! ¡Pues a dónde demonios me piensas llevar!"_

_- "A Egipto" _- ¿Quince días sólo para ir ahí?

- _"¡De ninguna manera!"_

_- "Pero Nat, ya está todo pagado y no hay devoluciones"_

_- "Consíguete a alguien más, ¿qué tal Alyssa?"_

- _"Ella está muy ocupada con su tesis"_ - Eso fue muy bajo... - _"No hay pretextos Natsuki, somos tú y yo, madre e hija"_

¡Oh Dios! Otro viaje madre e hija, necesito un valium urgentemente, acompañado de una buena dosis de bloqueadores de H2... Recuerdo que me senté a la mesa, engullí mi comida casera como un animal mientras buscaba como librarme de este compromiso, todo esto amenizado con una lectura detallada del itinerario que 'íbamos' a tener en esos quince días. Para cuando terminé de cenar, mamá todavía seguía hablando del viaje, no sé si fue la comida, la nostalgia, el momento, el feliz semblante de mi madre o simplemente uno de esos famosos 'picos estrogénicos'; el caso es que al final le dije a mamá que iría con ella... Ese fue mi segundo error, el primero fue contestarle la llamada.

* * *

_**N/A:** ¡He vuelto! Después de unas merecidas vacaciones en las que de plano no he escrito nada, he decidido regresar con una loca idea que ya tenía desde antes de que acabara el año. La inspiración me vino quizás, por el excesivo tiempo que he disfrutado en compañía de mi señora madre. Pero bueno, esto es un ShizNat y prometo que será divertido, nada de dramas o al menos lo intentaré. Ja Ne!_


	2. Chapter 2

**FUJINO TRAVEL**

- "_Fujino, mueve tu trasero de esa banca y ven conmigo a la cancha. Tenemos un partido pendiente tú yo"_

- "_¿Partido? Creí que mi victoria quedó clara la última vez"_

- "_En tus sueños, perdí porque estaba distraída pero no ocurrirá lo mismo"_

- "_Como quieras" _

Mi nombre es Fujino Shizuru, tengo 23 años y actualmente me encuentro en un merecido descanso después de terminar la licenciatura en derecho. Mi padre tiene una agencia de viajes la cual es una de las más famosas en Tokio, en sus inicios, era mi padre quien llevaba a los turistas a realizar su recorrido pero actualmente, los viajes son guiados por mis primos y los empleados de papá. Muchos de los circuitos de las excursiones fueron atendidas por mí, pero debo reconocer que ahora no me llama mucho la atención seguir con el negocio.

- "_¡Fujino!"_

- "_Ara, Haruka-chan es tan impaciente como siempre"_

- "_¡No me llames Haruka-chan!"_

- "_Pero Kikukawa-san te llama de esa manera..."_

- "_Yukino es Yukino y Fujino es Fujino"_

- "_Y Haruka-chan es Haruka-chan" _- Terminé la frase con una de mis sonrisas especiales.

- "_Sí, ¡digo no! ¡Fujino!"_

- "_Vale, vale, no te enojes Suzushiro-san. Juguemos"_

Suzushiro Haruka es una de mis 'conocidas' más antiguas, hemos estudiado juntas desde la educación básica en uno de los colegios privados más exclusivos del país. A pesar del tiempo de conocernos y tratarnos, en un acuerdo jamás hablado, ambas acordamos a nunca llamarnos por nuestros nombres. Quizás Suzushiro-san sea igual que yo y esté harta de la hipocresía que nuestro elitista medio conlleva o tal vez sea que simplemente es nuestra forma de ser.

Mi vida se ha convertido en una constante de rutinas, todos los días me levanto y comienzo el día con una taza de té acompañado por un desayuno ligero. Originalmente, una vez terminado el desayuno el chofer me llevaba al colegio pero ahora, me lleva al Club Suzushiro donde todos los días tengo un torneo de tenis con la administradora del complejo, Suzushiro Haruka. Como todos los días le gano sin sudar, algo que no es bueno para ejercitar mi cuerpo pero sí para aumentar mi ego.

- "_Estás jugando terrible"_

- "_Así parece"_

Increíble pero cierto, Suzushiro me lleva la delantera pero todo es debido a que no me encuentro concentrada el día de hoy; sucedieron muchas cosas en mi vida y una de ellas es mi inminente matrimonio con Kanzaki Reito. Nuestras familias hicieron un compromiso desde que teníamos diez años y ninguno de los dos ha pensado siquiera en disolver el compromiso, hasta que anoche Reito me dijo que tiene una amante. No es que me sienta celosa pero sí me molesta, porque no había caído en la cuenta de que el día que nos casemos el matrimonio será la farsa más grande de toda la nación. Será publicado en todos los principales diarios de Tokio, tendremos una ceremonia fastuosa en donde ambas familias derrocharán cantidades industriales de yenes para demostrarle al mundo lo poderosas que son.

No es que eso me moleste tampoco, lo que no había previsto es el hecho de que una vez casados, Reito en su noche de bodas probablemente esté con su amante. El cuadro será poco alentador para mí, me convertiré en un mueble de decoración más en la casa de los Kanzaki, seré torturada por mi suegra para dedicarme a las tareas de una dama de sociedad y permitir todos los deslices que su hijo, mi marido, realice durante nuestro matrimonio. Tendré que acostarme con él para fingir que todo va bien y por si fuera poco tendré hijos con un hombre al que odiaré el resto de mi vida y en público fingiré que lo adoro cual dios griego.

Me duele la cabeza el sólo pensarlo y no es para menos, todo lo anterior significará que desperdicié mi vida en la facultad para ejercer mi profesión como una esposa modelo. Eso significa, adiós a litigar, adiós vida nocturna y probablemente, adiós juegos de tenis... Por cierto, acabo de ganarle a Haruka-chan de nuevo.

- "_¿Cuándo es la boda?"_

- "_Creo que un par de meses"_

- "_¿Crees? Es tu boda, se supone que deberías estar emocionada" _- No sabes cuánto.

- "_Depende de lo que tu cerebro interprete como **emo**ción"_

- "_¿No te agrada Kanzaki?"_

- "_No es que no me agrade, pero tampoco me desagrada"_

- "_¿Podrías al menos una vez en tu vida dar una respuesta más directa y no salir con ambiguedades?"_

- "_No"_

- "_¿Te has enamorado alguna vez?"_

- "_Enamorarse como... Cuando ves a alguien y el corazón te late muy de prisa y te pones nerviosa... ¿A eso te refieres?" _- Como cuando ves a Kikukawa por ejemplo...

- "_Exactamente, ¿entonces sí?"_

- "_No"_

- "_¡FUJINO!"_

_- ¿Qué? ¿No querías que fuera directa?"_

- "_Necesitas una aventura"_

- "_Ara"_

- "_¿Qué?"_

- "_Es que jamás lo pensé de ti"_

- "_Estoy tratando de darte el mejor consejo que alguien en esta vida pudiera darte Fujino, pon atención"_

- "_Te escucho"_

- "_Me lo agradecerás el día que tu marido llegue un día borracho y oliendo a perfume barato, cuando menos tendrás la experiencia de haber vivido tu vida al menos una sola vez"_

- "_Pero yo he vivido mi vida plenamente. He tenido muchos enamorados pululando a mi alrededor, cartas, regalos, proposiciones..."_

- "_¿Te acostaste con ellos?"_

- "_No"_

- "_¿Por qué?"_

- "_No me interesaban en lo absoluto, además eso no lo hace una mujer de mi nivel social"_

- "_¡Exacto! Cumples los patrones que tu familia te dicta"_

- "_Ara, Haruka-chan no es virgen"_

- "_¡No estamos hablando de mí!"_

- "_¿En serio no eres virgen?"_ - Wow

- "_Regresando al tema... Ejem, tienes que conseguirte una aventura y yo sé como"_

- "_Escucho"_

- "_Te vas de viaje, escoges a alguien que te guste y te lo llevas a la cama"_

- "_¿Eres tú?" _- Creo que los extraterrestres existen, han abducido a Suzushiro y me la han cambiado por otra.

- "_¿Por qué eres tan necia?"_

- "_¿Por qué eres tan sucia?"_

Mi telefóno salvó la extraña situación en la que me encontraba, la llamada era de mi padre quien dijo que tenía algo urgente que decirme y que tenía que ser en persona. Eso significaba que tendría que abandonar una charla inteligente con mi 'conocida', para ver a mi padre en sus oficinas en el distrito de Shibuya. Así que una vez despedido de Suzushiro _Haruhi_, emprendí el viaje hacia la agencia Fujino, para saber qué traía entre manos mi padre. Probablemente sería algún tema relacionado con la boda, quizás un recado para su futuro yerno o a lo mejor para sus consuegros. Pero eso no lo sabría sino hasta hablar con él, así que una vez arrivado a Fujino Travel estacioné mi lujoso auto y me dirigí a la oficina de papá.

Toqué a la puerta y descubrí que papá se encontraba con una mujer muy atractiva, hablaban animosamente y consideré la idea de retirarme para permitirles un poco de intimidad, aunque mi padre me hizo un ademán de que entrara para presentarme a su acompañante. Resulta que la mujer que se encontraba con él era una antigua compañera de la escuela, su nombre era Kuga Saeko. Ambos fueron condiscípulos en la escuela media superior en Nakano, aunque sus caminos se separaron cuando cada uno decidió una profesión diferente, es decir, ambos estudiaron en universidades diferentes y nunca más se volvieron a ver.

Por la familiaridad que se tenían era muy obvio que probablemente fueron novios en aquella época y no me extrañaría, la mujer aunque ya madura se veía que en sus buenos tiempos era muy bella. Una mujer de ojos verdes y un cabello con un peculiar tono cobalto, se conservaba delgada y tenía una presencia imponente, aunque a la vez al hablar con ella sentías como que la conocieras de toda la vida.

- "_Shizuru hija, Saeko ha venido por nuestro paquete a Egipto"_

- "_Ha venido al lugar indicado" _- Respondí ufanamente.

- "_¡Eso mismo le he dicho! ¿No te dije que mi Shizuru era igual a su padre?"_

- "_Ambos son unos comerciantes, no cabe duda" - _Respondió con demasiada honestidad Kuga-san.

- "_Mi Shizuru se casa próximamente, será un evento único en todo el país" _- Cuando mi padre mencionó esto sentí un golpe en el estómago.

- "_¿En verdad Toshi-kun? ¡Qué envidia me das! Tienes un negocio próspero, una hija hermosísima y además pronto serás abuelo" _- Otro golpe.

- "_¡Y no sabes con quien se va a casar! ¡Se casa con Kanzaki Reito, el hijo de Ryoka-chan!"_

- "_¿Ryoka-chan? ¡Pero qué chico es el mundo!"_

- "_Imagínate"_

Ambos continuaron su charla acerca de sus días en la escuela y fue en ese momento en el que descubrí que no sabía nada de la vida de mi padre antes de casarse. Papá asistió a la escuela pública, yo pensé que había nacido rico pero no, ha sido mi padre el que le devolvió la gloria pasada a la familia Fujino con sus inversiones millonarias en la bolsa y sus negociaciones con compañías extranjeras. Todo esto era nuevo, papá tuvo una historia antes de casarse, punto en el que las palabras de Suzushiro comenzaron a repicarme cual mensaje subliminal en un comercial de televisión. 'Debes tener una aventura' Lo que se traduce en mi diccionario, debes vivir tu vida antes de que la arruines.

- "_Shizuru hija, te he llamado con urgencia por una situación"_ - La voz de papá me ha sacado de mis aterradores pensamientos.

- "_Dime papá"_

- "_Saeko quiere que este viaje sea especial para ella y su hija, pero lamentablemente tengo unos negocios pendientes que atender aquí y no podré ser yo quien lleve al grupo a su destino"_

- "_Ara, qué tristeza" _- ¿Ara, a mí que me importa?

- "_Pero le he platicado a Saeko de lo buena que mi hija es para realizar ese trabajo"_

- "_¿Ah?"_

- "_Shizuru ha llevado a los grupos desde los dieciocho y me ha acompañado desde los doce"_

- "_¿En verdad?"_ - ¡Momento!

- "_Shizuru, una vez que contraigas nupcias con Reito-kun, ya no tendrás tiempo para la familia ni para el negocio. ¿Tendrías algún inconveniente en dirigir esta última excursión en mi lugar?"_ - Aventura, aventura... Maldita Suzushiro.

- "_No veo por qué negarme"_ - A veces soy tan mentirosa que me sorprendo.

Pero sí habían muchas razones para negarme... Aunque de momento no se me ocurriera ninguna, entre mis terrores prenupciales y los sabios consejos de Suzushiro simplemente no podía concentrarme, así que como pude me despedí de Kuga-san y de mi padre y salí aprisa del lugar. Estaba trastornada, distraída; estaba mal, tan mal que no noté que había una persona tomando agua en el pasillo y la embestí sin fijarme. Cuando recobré el control de mí fue demasiado tarde, había caído sobre una mujer cuya apariencia me resultaba familiar y que me veía con ganas de asesinarme. Sus ojos verdes me miraban con cólera mientras yo no buscaba donde poner la cara, pero eso fue después de que estuviera sobre su pecho como un minuto en lo que me recuperaba. El nombre de esa mujer era Kuga Natsuki, la hija de la amiga de la infancia de papá y esta es nuestra historia.

* * *

_**N/A:** Ahora tenemos el punto de vista de Shizuru (aunque supongo que ya se lo esperaban), ya sé que todo pinta para drama pero lo prometí al inicio, esta es una comedia... Bueno tal vez al final haya un poquitín de drama pero, ¡juro que serán recompensados con dosis de insano y descarado humor negro! _

_Sé que hay alguno datos que no he especificado con detalle, como por ejemplo la edad de Natsuki, pero eso fue a propósito. Hagan cálculo, son los años de tronco común en la escuela de medicina, más especialización, más internado más bla bla bla... Realmente, ¿creen que Natsuki tenga la misma edad que Shizuru en esta ocasión? Lo dejo a su consideración._

_ Como dato cultural el nombre de la historia no es el que tenía pensado, dado que la idea era más satírica al inicio había pensado en un nombre como... "Egipto a go go"... Pero por obvias razones no lo hice así, de hecho el nombre que pensé después era Fujino Travels, pero dudé al último minuto si era Travel o Travels (tengo pésima gramática), preferí dejarlo en Travel. _

_ Con este capítulo termino la introducción de los personajes y comenzamos el viaje rumbo a Egipto, el próximo capítulo será nuestro 'Día 1' y esperen situaciones sumamente chuscas. Ja Ne!_


	3. Día 1

**FUJINO TRAVEL**

**DIA 1.**

_**Aeropuerto Internacional de Narita**_

**12:22**

**26 de Julio de 20XX**

Finalmente la fecha programada para el dichoso viaje a Egipto (el cual sí tuve que pagar de mi bolsillo pese a que mi madre me vino con el gancho de que todo corría por su cuenta), llegó inevitablemente. Me gustaría decir que realmente el viaje me ilusionaba al ser en realidad mis primeras vacaciones desde que entré a la compañía farmacéutica, pero no, más bien fue tortuoso. ¿La razón? Bueno, el viaje estaba planeado para realizarse en cinco meses a partir del día que mamá llegó a Tokio, ¿pero qué creen? Pues a mi madre se le ocurrió la estúpida idea de quedarse conmigo durante ese tiempo en lo que viajábamos juntas, con el pretexto claro está, de que si hacía falta un documento ella estaría pendiente para realizar los debidos trámites.

Prefiero evitarles la molestia de tener que contarles lo que es tener a tu madre en casa durante tanto tiempo, pero supongo que eso no es necesario, ya deben saber muy bien lo que es tener madre. Lo resumiré con una sola palabra... Lamentablemente creo que no existen palabras para describir lo infernal que puede resultar la convivencia entre madre e hija durante tanto tiempo, sobre todo cuando ambas han vivido sus vidas aparte, por un espacio de más de cinco años...

- "_¿Quince días eh?"_

- "_Hn"_

- "_Estoy sorprendida, cuando me lo dijiste la primera vez no lo podía creer Hachi"_

- "_No me digas Hachi, araña"_

Yuuki Nao, lo más cercano a una amiga que tengo desde que Mai se casó con Yuichi Tate. Nao es una de las pocas personas que me conocieron durante mis 'años obscuros' por lo tanto, no tengo que pretender nada con ella, algo que es bastante relajante. Nao es menor que yo por algunos años, pero me lleva mucha delantera en cuanto a 'vivencias'. Ella es una arquitecta y viaja constantemente, aunque cuando viene a Tokio siempre me contacta para salir a pasear, esta vez no fue la excepción. La diferencia es que en esta ocasión no pudimos ir juntas a ningún lado puesto que el viaje estaba ya muy próximo, así que como buena 'amiga' se solidarizó y me vino a despedir al aeropuerto.

- "_¿Dónde está Alyssa?" - _Preguntó la susodicha.

- "_Lo ignoro, estaba sentada por ahí hasta hace unos minutos"_

- "_Tu hermanita se ha puesto muy bien con los años, ¿qué edad me dijiste que tiene?"_

- "_Te juro que si le pones un dedo encima te parto la cara"_

- "_Relájate Kuga, sólo estoy jugando"_

- "_Más te vale"_

- "_¿Te vas a morir?"_

- "_¡De dónde has sacado esa idea!"_

- "_Pues es que esto es muy raro... Pensé que después de lo de Miami dijiste que no volverías a viajar con tu madre"_

- "_Ah sí, pero ya ves. Aunque en esta ocasión me imagino el por qué de la premura de mi madre por pasar más tiempo conmigo"_

- "_No comprendo"_

- "_Le dije que probablemente me iría al extranjero a trabajar"_

- "_Eso lo explicaría todo. Te está buscando marido para que te cases y te quedes en Japón"_

Claro que ambas sabíamos que un marido no es precisamente lo que me ataría a Japón, pero tampoco pienso que una mujer podría. Nuestra plática cesó en cuanto mi madre se apareció con nuestra simpática guía, la rapazuela esa que me tumbó en la agencia de viajes, quien desde eso no puede ni verme a la cara ni yo a ella. Nuestro primer encuentro no fue precisamente de camaradería, no de mi parte al menos, después de que ella cayera sobre mí le he dicho hasta de qué se iba a morir. Para mi sorpresa, Fujino no se quedó callada y quedamos en malos términos desde ese incidente. La susodicha me entregó mi pasaporte y finalmente se dirigió a mi madre para informarle que iba a explicarnos algunos pormenores del viaje antes de nuestra partida, yo por mi parte le pedí a mamá que se encargara de esos detalles, Nao no desaprovechó la oportunidad de nuestro momento a solas para comenzar a fastidiar.

- "_¡Pero qué buena está esa vieja!"_

- "_¡Nao!"_

- "_¿Qué? Oye Kuga, ¿no sabes si queda algún lugarcillo por ahí? Como que de repente sentí deseos de ver pirámides y faraones yo también"_

- "_Te traeré fotos"_

- "_¿Por qué no me habías dicho que la guía estaba como Dios manda?"_

- "_¿Lo está?"_

- "_¿Qué demonios pasa contigo? Hace algunos años te le hubieras lanzado"_

- "_¿Yo?" - _Alguien se está proyectando.

- "_Kuga voy a darte un consejo que por ningún motivo debes olvidar en tu viaje"_

- "_Dime" - _Dios santo, esta me va a salir con una...

- "_Cómetela"_

- "_¡Qué! ¿A Fujino?"_

- "_No, a tu mamá. ¡Claro que a Fujino!"_

- "_Te la regalo"_

- "_¡Kuga!"_

- "_Hay miles de razones para no hacerlo"_

- "_No me digas..."_

- "_Primero, está comprometida con un HOMBRE..."_

- "_La heterosexualidad es una enfermedad que tiene remedio" - _De dónde saca tantas tonterías esta mujer.

- "_Segundo, no me gusta mecer cunas"_

- "_No vas a mecer cunas... Aunque podrías darle pecho"_

- "_¡NAO!"_

- "_Kuga, estás desperdiciando tu vida estúpidamente, si quieres seguir guardando luto allá tú. Pero mi instinto me dice que en esa dirección tienes a una mujer con la cual te puedes divertir ENORMEMENTE"_

- "_Mi instinto me dice que debo romperte la boca antes de que sigas diciendo más tonterías"_

Afortunadamente, nuestra inteligente plática fue interrumpida por Alyssa, quien como caída del cielo se apareció de la nada y mantuvo callada a Nao. Mientras la susodicha se fue a intentar ligar a una de las excursionistas más próximas, Alyssa se sentó junto a mí y empezó a hablar.

- "_Nat, ¿es verdad que cuando estás embarazada sientes la boca más dulce?"_

- "_¡Qué!" - _ Bueno pero qué está pasando aquí, ¿es el día de las idiotas o qué?

- "_No me veas así"_

- "_¡Y cómo quieres que te vea si me estás diciendo sandeces!"_

- "_¿Es mentira?"_

- "_¿Estás embarazada?"_

- "_Baja la voz, tengo un día de retraso"_

- "_Eso no significa nada, pueden ser muchos factores... Estrés, infecciones, alimentación..." - _Dije esto viéndola directamente a los ojos, también la anorexia causa retrasos y Alyssa tiene unos hábitos alimenticios todavía más malos que los anticonceptivos.

- "_No estoy vomitando"_

- "_Y tampoco usas condón"_

- "_Fue una calentura de momento, ¿cómo iba a saber que él no tenía un condón a la mano?"_

- "_De acuerdo, eres una mujer adulta y sexualmente activa, lo entiendo. ¿Por qué demonios no tomas anticonceptivos entonces?"_

- "_Las pastillas me dan dolor de estómago"_

- "_¡Qué clase de pretexto es ese! ¡Eso es lo más estúpido que he oído!"_

- "_¡Oh! Pero tenía una inyección justo bajo la cama"_

- "_Entonces no creo que..."_

- "_Pero olvidé usarla" _

- "_¿No leíste el instructivo? ¿Qué parte de INYECCION no entendiste?"_

- "_No te enojes"_

- "_¡Cómo demonios no quieres que me enoje! Dime que cuando menos usaste el método natural de anticoncepción"_

- "_Nunca me quedó muy claro... Nat..." _

- "_Bueno lo primero es esperar"_

- "_¿Esperar a que se me empiece a notar?"_

- "_Claro, podríamos tejer unas ropitas... ¡Por supesto que no, bruta! Por un día de retraso no te debieras estar calentando la cabeza, lo único que vas a conseguir es retrasar más tu periodo por la ansiedad"_

- "_Pero..." - _Ambas dejamos de hablar cuando notamos que mamá se acercaba a donde nos encontrábamos sentadas.

- "_Alyssa, Natsuki; ¿de qué hablaban si se puede saber?"_

- "_Nat me platicaba que le gustaría ser mamá"_ - ¡Perra!

Pese al mordaz comentario de mi linda hermanita, mamá no pareció tragarse mucho el anzuelo sin embargo, no pudo decir nada al respecto debido a que Fujino la llamó nuevamente. Nao se fastidió de que la rechazaran y se sentó junto a nosotras para comentar sobre los compañeros de excursión... y de Fujino, claro está. Pasaron dos horas antes de que partiéramos, he debido leer el susodicho itinerario antes de salir, puesto que me enteré de que el vuelo que tomáramos en Narita sólo nos llevaría hasta Roma, en donde nos conectarían a un vuelo directo al Cairo.

- "_¿No son esos los Marguerite?" _- Preguntó casualmente Nao.

- "_¿Los Marguerite?" _- Inquirí.

- "_Son unos inversionistas extranjeros que se han quedado en Japón definitivamente. ¿Ves a la chica de ahí?"_

- "_Sí" - _Una muchacha de alrededor de unos dieciséis años, delgada, cabello hasta el pecho y... ¿está morboseando a Fujino?

- "_Yo le enseñé todo lo que sabe"_

- "_¡Qué! ¡Nao eso es un delito!"_

- "_Para nada, ella lo pidió, dijo que necesitaba aprender para ligarse a una mujer que le gusta"_

- "_¿Cuándo hiciste eso?"_

- "_No hace mucho, pero tampoco tanto... Saber, no me acuerdo exactamente"_

- "_Lamento tener que interrumpir su animada plática, pero todavía necesito del consejo de Kuga-sensei" - _Debería dejarte morir sola por lo de hace unos momentos.

- "_Llámame en cinco días si no te ha bajado, yo te diré que hacer"_

- "_Vamos Kuga sabes lo que tiene que hacer, comprarse una de esas pruebas rápidas"_

- "_Nao..."_

- "_Vete tranquila Kuga, me quedaré unos días más en la ciudad, yo cuidaré de Alyssa en lo que regresas. Te la cuidaré muy bien" _

Lamentablemente ya no tenía más tiempo para discutir con Nao los límites de hasta dónde la quería cerca de Alyssa, pero supuse que una sóla mirada mía le indicaría que si le tocaba un sólo cabello a mi hermanita no se la iba a acabar. Por otra parte si Alyssa se hubiera acostado con Nao creo que no estaría sufriendo por si le venía el periodo o no. Me despedí de ambas y alcancé a mamá y al resto del grupo el cual ya platicaré con más detalle en otro momento. Finalmente abordamos el avión en donde pasaría las últimas cinco horas hasta llegar a Roma, decidí relajarme y disfrutar el resto del viaje hasta que nuestra odisea comenzara. Desafortunadamente, el último comentario de mi madre hizo que comenzara a preocuparme sin que siquiera hubiese despegado el avión del territorio japonés.

- "_¿No sientes como que hay mucho calor Nat? Dios mío, ¿acaso no servirá el aire acondicionado?" - _¡Oh, no! Menopausia...

- "_Madre, el avión está a quince grados centígrados de temperatura ambiente"_

- "_¿De verdad? Pues yo tengo mucho calor, dile a la azafata que le baje al termostato"_

- "_¿Trajiste tus pastillas?"_

- "_¿Qué pastillas?"_

- "_Las de estrógeno"_

- "_No las necesito, además me dan gastritis"_ - Mamá existen parches...

Al parecer Alyssa y mamá comparten los mismos malos hábitos de ingesta hormonal... Este va a ser un viaje muy largo. Un mensaje de texto me llegó justo antes de que el letrero de apagar aparatos electrónicos apareciera en el tablero, el mensaje decía lo siguiente:

_**¿Qué marca me recomiendas para una prueba rápida?**_

Al mismo tiempo mamá sacaba de su bolso un pañuelo y comenzó a secarse el sudor y a despotricar del mal servicio del avión y de lo mucho que se quejaría con Fujino en cuanto llegáramos a Roma. Yo por mi parte estaba a punto de usar la salida de emergencia para salir huyendo de ahí y se supone que estas son mis vacaciones...

**DIA 1.**

_**Aeropuerto Internacional de Narita**_

**14:22**

**26 de Julio de 20XX**

**

* * *

_N/A: _**_Sé que me he demorado mucho tiempo en subir este capítulo y en realidad no ha avanzado nada aparentemente, pero la razón de mi tardanza fue que antes de escribirlo no consideré algunos detalles. Uno de ellos es el hecho de que estamos hablando de que la excursión sale del otro lado del mundo, por lo tanto no puedo usar las mismas conexiones que se emplearían al salir desde América. Ya sé que esto es un fanfiction y puedo obviar o inventarme esos detalles pero por alguna extraña razón, trato de que las historias sean lo más pegado a la realidad posible. En este caso el punto de partida es Narita, con su respectivo enlace a Roma el cual llevaría la excursión directo a El Cairo. Las posibilidades eran varias, un vuelo desde Japón puede hacer enlaces a Francia, Holanda, Inglaterra, etc. Elegí Roma por simple default._

_ Todavía no decido los lugares que pretendo mencionar durante el viaje, los cuales sólo serán sitios sin importancia trascendental en la historia, aún así prefiero cuidar un poco más esos pequeños detalles. Espero que la espera valga la pena, puesto que cada actualización probablemente sí me tome algo de tiempo. _

**Hachi o Hachiko:** Perro japonés que según la historia, todos los días llevaba a su dueño a que tomara el tren y ahí esperaba a que su amo regresara del trabajo. El amo murió pero el perro jamás dejó de acudir a la estación en espera de su amo. Ignoro si realmente este relato es verdadero pero existe una estatua en honor a Hachiko, supuestamente este monumento recuerda la fidelidad que sólo los perros le tienen a sus amos.


	4. Día 1 parte II

**FUJINO TRAVEL**

**DIA 1.**

_**Boeing 777 **_

**17:00**

**26 de Julio de 20XX**

A tres horas de iniciado el viaje he llegado a las siguientes conclusiones:

1 Tengo entumido el trasero de tanto estar sentada.

2 Me duelen los riñones por la posición y por evitarme la molestia de ir a orinar al baño para no pisarle los pies a los demás pasajeros que están en la línea de asientos de este avión guajolotero.

3 La pantalla de TV que tengo enfrente está bien, pero detesto tener que ponerme audífonos para entender la película.

4 Mamá es una máquina para mantener una conversación por... ¡horas!

5 Este pinche rapazuelo de atrás ya me tiene hasta la madre, si sigue pateando el asiento juro que me lo voy a cargar.

Desabroché el cinturón de manera intempestiva y justo en el momento antes de que me levantara cual bestia lista para el ataque, Fujino asentó su mano sobre mi hombro y me sonrió igual que en un comercial de pasta dental. ¿Cómo llegó la mano de Fujino hacia mi hombro? Olvidé mencionar que he gozado con su grácil compañía desde que despegamos de Tokio. Pero bueno como iba diciendo, justo antes de que le diera un manotazo al incordio ese, Fujino me contuvo y se volteó para el asiento de atrás; con su peculiar voz melódica se dirigió a los pasajeros con un tono solemne.

- "_Ara Takeda-san, ¿no es así?" - _¡Takeda!_ - "¿Sería tan amable de contener a su pequeño acompañante?"_

- "_¡Disculpe usted Fujino-san! Este niño es incorregible, anda crío pídele disculpas a la señorita"_

- "_¡Masashi-kun!" - _Madre...

- "_¡Oh, Kuga-san! ¡Qué agradable coincidencia!" - _Respondió el imbécil de Takeda.

- "_Otro rostro conocido, ¿no Natsuki?"_

- "_Ara, ¿se conocen?"_

- "_Claro, Masashi-kun y mi Natsuki fueron novios en la escuela"_

- "_¡Eso no es verdad!" - _Respondí indignada.

- "_¡K-Kuga-san!"_

- "_Takeda, ¿es tu hijo ese demonio insolente?" - _Dije mirando con desdén al rapaz.

- "_¡No! Tadao es mi sobrino, estoy de viaje con mis hermanas y me han dejado al cuidado del crío"_

- "_¿Sigues soltero Masashi-kun?" - _Insistió mi madre.

- "_Sí Kuga-san, todavía no me he casado"_

- "_¿Ves Natsuki? Todavía tienes una oportunidad de casarte con un buen prospecto"_

- "_¡Madre!"_

Claro, ahora lo entiendo todo, por eso la insistencia en que yo viniera a 'este viaje'. Todo ha sido parte de una sucio y perverso plan para que me encontrara con este pedazo de animal. Me senté de golpe resoplando aire fuertemente, Fujino prosiguió leyendo sus apuntes sin prestar la menor importancia a lo que acababa de ocurrir mientras que mamá saludaba a lo lejos a las hermanas de Takeda. Cuando le pregunté a mamá si estaba enterada de que los Takeda viajaban en esta excursión ella respondió que todo había sido una tremenda casualidad, sí como no.

Finalmente llegamos al aeropuerto de Roma, la parte difícil fue levantarme del asiento, las piernas no querían trabajar y mi cuerpo ya comenzaba a sentir los estragos de un viaje que apenas daba inicio, al menos me consuela el hecho de que no era la única. Una vez identificados todos los excursionistas Fujino nos llevó a todos a la sala de espera en donde pasaríamos tres horas más en espera del avión que nos llevaría a El Cairo. Mamá se levantó a comprar en el _duty free_ mientras yo esperaba letárgica en mi asiento, de repente una patada en la espalda me hizo voltear abruptamente.

- "_¡Tú otra vez!"_

- "_¡Tadao! Perdón Kuga-san, me he descuidado de nuevo" - _Sigue así y al que voy a romperle la cabeza será a ti...

- "_¿Me estás siguiendo?"_

- "_No, es coincidencia" - _Mira, luego sí existen.

- "_¿Estás seguro que no es tu hijo? Tiene tu misma cara"_

- "_Tadao es hijo de mi hermana Mashiro, somos muy parecidos ella y yo..."_

- "_Eres el hijo menor, ¿no?"_

- "_Así es, el único varón de los cinco hijos de papá"_

- "_Vaya con tu padre, no tendría nada más que hacer"_

- "_Bueno, tenía que heredar el dojo a alguien"_

- "_Tengo entendido que no lo atiendes"_

- "_Bueno, trabajo para el gobierno, pero eso no significa que no continúe con la tradición familiar. ¿Qué me dices de ti?"_

Genial, estaba entablando conversación con el único espécimen de todo el planeta con el que no me interesaba cruzarme. No pueden culparme por ello, existe un estudio en donde los seres humanos tendemos a comunicarnos con incluso, aquel sujeto que más nos desagrada cuando nos encontramos en un medio extraño. A lo lejos pude ver a mi madre quien hacía un extraño gesto al verme con Takeda, para ella él debe ser un excelente partido; para mí es un pelmazo. Pero bueno, ya iré viendo la manera de deshacerme de este escombro en cuanto pueda, después de todo vine de vacaciones.

Nuestro vuelo se atrasó, para variar, así que esperamos una hora más de lo acordado; afortunadamente no hubo ningún incidente después de esto. Abordamos el avión y qué creen, Fujino al ataque, nuevamente estaba a mi lado pero al menos en esta ocasión le pedí a mamá que me dejara la ventanilla para que ellas platicaran a gusto. Fingí que dormía con los audífonos puestos para poder espiarlas con mayor detenimiento. Mamá escuchaba embelesada la amena plática de Fujino, ambas interactuaban como dos buenas amigas o como madre e hija; tal vez como la hija que a mi madre siempre le hubiese gustado tener.

Fujino era una chica que no llegaba ni a los veinticinco años, sin arrugas, ni una cana; carajo ni bolsas en los ojos por no decir algún depósito de grasa en su inmaculado cuerpo. Su cabello tenía un tono castaño, suelto como estaba le pasaba los hombros. Una seña muy particular de esta muchacha era sin duda el tono rojizo que sus ojos tenían, pero ese matiz sólo se notaba cuando la luz le daba de frente. La voz de Fujino era bastante agradable, su acento era un poco chocante pero su dicción era muy buena, justo como la voz de mamá. Denotaba autoridad pero sin ninguna inflexión por la que te sintieras amenazado.

El tema que trataban era el de la boda de Fujino, preguntas como si el tal Reito ganaba bien, si era un buen hombre o en dónde pensaban hacer la recepción; vinieron al tema. Nuestra guía respondió todas y cada una de ellas con aquella misma sonrisa de comercial que me enseñara hace unas horas. Tal vez yo no sea quien para señalar lo siguiente pero, ¿no se trataba de su futuro del que estaba hablando? Es decir, se supone que al estarse casando con el 'hombre del año' debería estar al menos un poco ilusionada. Si bien estaba sonriendo su sonrisa era la misma que mostraba con todos nosotros, pero bueno ese era problema suyo no mío. Finalmente logré conciliar el sueño... para ser despertada por un codazo de mamá quien me indicó que era hora de cenar, ni hablar, me moría de hambre y comí como animal.

- "_¡Natsuki! Enseña tus modales, ¿qué va a pensar Shizuru-chan?" - _Shizuru-chan me pasa por...

- "_Ara tía Saeko, no tienes por qué preocuparte por algo tan insignificante" - _¿Tía Saeko? ¿Me duermo un par de minutos y resulta que hasta primas ya somos?

- "_¿Ves Nat-chan? Así debe comportarse una dama"_

- "_Sí claro, cayó bastante elegante sobre mí el otro día"_

- "_¡Natsuki!"_

- "_Ara, a Nat-chan no pareció importarle mientras estuve encima"_ - ¡Qué demonios fue eso!

Abrí la boca y la cerré, la volví a abrir y para cuando me di cuenta que Fujino se había salido con la suya, mejor me engullí con toda grosería un pedazo de lasaña y mastiqué un bolo de improperios que jamás pronuncié... De reojo pude ver como mamá se disculpaba con ella mientras que la susodicha se sonreía maliciosamente, esa mueca no se la conocía y hasta podría jurar que fue diabólicamente genuina.

Con el pretexto de la cena y todo, en cuanto retiraron los platos me levanté de mi lugar a estirar las piernas, aunque en realidad estaba huyendo de Fujino. Necesitaba un espacio a solas, han sido cambios muy drásticos los que he tenido en estos últimos días. Primero estaba el hecho de pasar horas y horas con mamá, quien no paraba de hablar de películas, de la vida de la farándula, Alyssa, la nueva mujer de papá, etc. Luego el separarme tan de pronto de mi rutinaria vida, la cual era simple, me la he dedicado a fastidiarle la vida a otros. De último tenemos la imposición de tener que socializar con gente extraña y en tan poco tiempo, un grupo de japoneses que probablemente no se vuelvan a ver en su vida o al menos por mi parte, si los vuelvo a ver haré como que este viaje jamás ocurrió.

- "_Kuga-san se ve muy seria. Lamento lo de hace un momento no fue mi intención hacerle pasar un mal rato"_

- "_No te ves muy arrepentida"_

- "_Ara, ¿tanto se me nota?"_

- "_¡Fujino!"_

- "_Supuse que un mal rato en frente de la mamá de Kuga-san sería equivalente al mal rato que yo tuviera con mi padre aquel día..."_

- "_Así que fue venganza" - _Demonia, ya decía yo que no existen las coincidencias _- "Has estado buscando la oportunidad de vengarte todo este tiempo"_

- "_Yo no le llamaría venganza, sólo fue una pequeña maldad" - _¿Pequeña?

- "_¿Y qué más pretende hacer la futura de Kanzaki para fastidiarme el viaje?" - _Un ligero parpadeo, pero ignoro si fue por lo de Kanzaki o por mi pregunta.

- "_Nada, he venido a fumar la pipa de la paz"_

- "_¿No quieres también que te llame prima Shizuru?"_

- "_Natsuki sabe mi nombre, me siento halagada"_

- "_¡Fujino!"_

Nuestra conversación fue interrumpida por la chiquilla aquella que Nao me confesara que se la ha estrenado. ¿Cómo dijo que se llamaba? Soy pésima para los nombres de las personas, sólo recuerdo que dijo que tenía ascendencia extranjera y que le había enseñado todo lo que sabía. Hablaba con Fujino con mucha familiaridad, aunque se refería a ella con el honorífico de sensei. Su mirada expresaba una devoción a Fujino como quien venera a un dios, me pregunto si será Fujino a quien se pretende llevar a la cama esta niña. Me alejé silenciosamente y las dejé a solas para que hablaran con más tranquilidad, mientras caminaba sentí cómo me clavaban la mirada por la espalda.

- "_¿Entonces puedo llamarte prima Natsuki?"_

- "_¡En tus sueños Fujino!"_

**DIA 2.**

_**Boeing 777 **_

**00:05**

**27 de Julio de 20XX**

**

* * *

_N/A: _**_Otro capítulo más de perdedera de tiempo, pero ya me estoy documentando para empezar ya en forma con el viaje a Egipto como debe de ser. Es algo engorroso tener que leer más de 3,000 años de cultura egipcia para describirla mediocremente en un fic pero bueno... Debo admitir que lo mío no es la historia universal... ni de ningún tipo. Pero afortunadamente mi suerte en la red sigue igual y cada que vez que investigo un tema me sale una página 'curiosa', de ahí tomo las ideas sucias de la historia. _


	5. Día 2

**FUJINO TRAVEL**

**DIA 2**

_**El Cairo, Egipto **_

**03:30**

**27 de Julio de 20XX**

Finalmente llegamos al aeropuerto de El Cairo, no sé si contarles las molestias de pasar la aduana o simplemente irme de lleno al viaje... ¡Pero como esta historia la narro yo, se aguantan! El punto es que nos revisaron como perros, nos trataron como perros, los médicos nos examinaron con una sutileza similar a la de una visita al veterinario, sólo les faltó el termótetro rectal y que yo terminara ladrando. Una vez que los de salud dieran el visto bueno, entonces nos sellaron el pasaporte y nos dejaron entrar. Para cuando eso ocurrió ya eran como las cinco de la mañana, Fujino nos llevó a un hotel y una vez registrados caímos como piedras en la cama

- "_...tsuki.." - Mmmm - "¡Natsuki! No viajamos más de 9,000 kilómetros desde Tokio para que tú te la pasaras durmiendo!"_

- "_Mamá... me muero de sueño"_

- "_Si hubiese querido viajar contigo para verte dormir hubiese hecho mejor una excursión a tu apartamento" - _De hecho la hiciste...

- "_De acuerdo... me levanto" - _Respondí no muy convencida.

- "_Te espero en el restaurante, recuerda que el día de hoy la única comida gratuita será esa"_

- "_¿Qué hora es?"_

- "_Las siete de la mañana, apúrate"_

- "_GRRRR"_

Así que me tuve que levantar después de un viaje interminablemente largo para 'desquitar', según mamá, la única comida gratis de la excursión. En lo personal, me la pude pasar de lo lindo si me hubiesen dejado dormir todo el día, con seguridad ni hambre iba sentir, pero bueno. Según el itinerario de mamá hoy teníamos una excursión de mediodía para ver las pirámides de Giza y algo de una esfinge de un tal Efrén... ¿o era Kefrén? Probablemente esta parte sea la más interesante de todo el dichoso viaje, lo demás se me hace completamente de flojera.

Pero pasando a otro tema, el hotel no está del todo mal, aunque el desayuno es continental o sea pan y jugo... valiente manera para empezar el día. Pero como yo ya había previsto este percance le he pedido al cocinero que me de mayonesa y se la he embarrado a una pila de panes que tenía en la canasta de la mesa, ¡delicioso!

- "_No entiendo como alguien que estudió medicina puede dormir tranquila comiendo esa porquería"_

- "_Tal vez porque no soy nutrióloga..." - _Alegué con todo el cinismo del mundo.

- "_Hn"_

Nada como empezar la mañana con un pleito en la mesa, ya comenzaba a extrañar los viejos tiempos. Mamá prefirió evitar el tema y mejor comenzó a hablar, sin parar, sobre el día de hoy. Debo confesar que estoy algo sorprendida, cuando salí del cuarto tenía la certeza de que me iba a encontrar a mamá sentada en la mesa de los Takeda, pero no fue así. Los Takeda ocupan una mesa completa ellos solos, supongo que esa fue la razón para que prescindiéramos de tal agradable compañía. También me pasó la loca idea de que mamá se sentara con Fujino pero ella está en la mesa de los Marguerite, charlando amenamente mientras juguetea su desayuno.

- "_Demonios, hace mucho calor"_

- "_Esta vez te doy toda la razón madre" - _Y eso que estamos en el aire acondicionado.

- "_¿Has recibido alguna noticia de Alyssa?"_

- "_Mmmm" - _¿Deberé decirle?

- "_Afortunadamente Nao-chan se quedó con ella, no sabes lo tranquila que me siento de que esa muchacha se haya ofrecido amablemente a acompañarla por unos días. ¡Es tan buena chica!"_

Ok, me había olvidado del hecho de Nao por completo y el sólo recordar que Alyssa se encontraba sola con esa araña patona, me hizo reaccionar como toda buena hermana mayor. Le he timbrado a Alyssa sin pensármelo dos veces, afortunadamente respondió con rapidez el aparato lo cual indicaba que aún seguía 'intacta', al menos por Nao.

- "_¡Nat-chan!" - _Cómo odio ese apodo.

- "_Buenos días Alyssa"_

- "_Buenas tardes Natsuki, aquí son las 2:35 de la tarde"_

- "_¡Oh! No había reparado en ello..."_

- "_Sí, sabía que ni siquiera recordarías la diferencia de horarios eres muy despistada"_

- "_Hn"_

- "_¿Cómo estuvo el viaje, cómo están ustedes? Cuéntame"_

- "_Estamos bien..." - _Molidas _- "Estamos desayunando para irnos a ver pirámides"_

- "_¿En serio y mamá está bien?"_

- "_Como siempre"_

- "_Ya... Dile que no se preocupe por mí, Nao-san está aquí y te manda saludos..." - ¡_Qué hace esa estúpida araña sola en la casa y con mi hermanita!_ - "No Nao, no puedo decirle eso a Natsuki por teléfono..." - _Maldita araña...

- "_¿Todo bien?"_

- "_Nao-san se está encargando, tú no te preocupes disfruta tu viaje y buena suerte"_

- "_Gracias..."_ - Creo.

En cuanto terminé la llamada decidí mandarle un rápido mensaje a Nao para recordarle los límites que por NINGUN motivo, podía cruzar. Jamás me contestó el mensaje y eso comenzó a inquietarme, claro que a mamá no le dije nada de eso. Así que terminamos nuestro desayuno sin ningún contratiempo y abordamos un autobús que nos esperaba en la puerta, este vehículo nos llevaría a nuestro destino que eran las pirámides, afortunadamente según Fujino, el viaje sólo sería de media hora. Antes de abordar, Fujino nos comentó que la visita a las pirámides sería guiada por una arqueóloga japonesa de mucha experiencia en el campo, lo cual haría nuestra visita más provechosa. Lo que Fujino no nos dijo era quién era la famosa experta en la materia, pues ésta resultó ser...

- "_Hola a todos mi nombre es Sugiura Midori, gusto en conocerlos" - _Madre mía.

- "_Mira Nat es Midori-chan" - _¿Midori-chan? ¡Si esa está todavía más vieja que yo!

- "_Será para mí todo un placer acompañarles en este maravilloso lugar que es Egipto..." - _¿Eso significa que va a estar con nosotros todos los días?_ - "Empezaremos primero con una de las siete maravillas del mundo..."_

Bla, bla, bla; callar a Midori es una empresa algo difícil, sobre todo en cuanto a historia se trata. Los demás compañeros de la excursión han abierto sus bocas en cuanto Midori comenzó las explicaciones de lugar al que nos dirigíamos. El chofer por su parte se veía concentrado en su trabajo, no volteó a ver una sóla vez hacia nosotros. Supongo que era parte de su trabajo, aparte de que dudo mucho que él supiera japonés. El júbilo de los excursionistas se hizo notar, todos cuchicheaban sobre lo buena que era la arqueóloga en cuanto a la materia, lo fascinante de la historia de Egipto y de lo hermosa que era Fujino... !!!

Así que después de poco más de media hora finalmente llegamos a la meseta de Giza que es en donde se encuentran las pirámides. Una vez fuera del bus lo primero que puedo describir de tan impresionante lugar fue lo siguiente... hay un calor infernal, un sol de la fregada y creo que no debí traer jeans. Mamá por otro lado se veía que tampoco la estaba pasando muy bien, se puso un simpático gorro en la cabeza y unos lentes que le cubrían toda la cara; el atuendo acompañado siempre por su enorme bolsa en donde podías encontrar cosas fuera de la imaginación. Creo haber visto un rollo de papel ahí en algún lado, lo utilizaré más tarde para secarme el sudor.

El paisaje sin duda era algo extraordinario, todo el lugar era polvo y arena. ¿Recuerdan esas películas del medio oriente en donde hay camellos y gente con turbantes? Pues es la misma cosa, sólo que ahora desearía uno de esos turbantes para cubrirme la cabeza y uno de esos batones árabes. Siguiendo el consejo que nos dieran en una reunión antes de partir de Japón, he traído una blusa de manga larga de algodón para protegerme del sol, pero el calor es agobiante. Midori sigue habloteando en lo que Fujino fue a comprar unos boletos para entrar a Keops, la mayor de las pirámides... lo que me recuerda que no he hablado nada de las pirámides. Pues bien la historia va más o menos así...

- _"Egipto o Kemet, como le conocemos nosotros, está dividido en tres regiones; el Alto Egipto, el Bajo Egipto y Nubia..."_ - La división del territorio se hizo por el cruce del río Nilo, puesto que el Nilo nace en el Lago Victoria de Africa para desembocar en el Mediterráneo - _"Keops es conocida mundialmente como La Gran Pirámide y como la séptima maravilla del mundo antiguo que aún sigue en pie" _

Keops es la pirámide más grande de entre las tres que están en la meseta, le sigue en tamaño Kefrén y finalmente la más pequeña de las tres, Micerinos. Si te fijas bien la dichosa Gran Pirámide no se ve tan grande, sino que Kefrén se ve mucho más elevada; según Midori la pirámide de Kefrén se encuentra en un punto más alto que Keops, dando el efecto óptico de que es de mayor tamaño. Sin embargo la erosión de los años ha hecho que efectivamente, Kefrén sea mucho más alta que Keops, puesto que esta última está más dañada. En su interior se encuentran cámaras en donde se encontraban los sarcófagos de los faraones.

Realmente Midori sabía lo que decía, nos dio las medidas de las pirámides, los pesos de cada piedra que las conformaba, nos indicó el ángulo casi perfecto al que estaban erigidas (89o), el por qué de las entradas no estaban al frente sino a siete metros del ángulo recto, los túneles que se encontraban en ella y que hasta ahora era un misterio el para qué servían; en fin, infinidad de datos que realmente resultaban interesantes. El problema fue cuando Midori comenzó a hablar del tiempo que se tardaron en construirlas y de la época. Según Midori y muchos más, el tiempo que les tomó a los egipcios levantar tales monumentos fue de veinte años, tarea que para los tiempos en donde ni siquiera existía la rueda era razonablemente imposible.

El material del que estaban hechas las piedras venía de un lugar lejano a donde ellas se encontraban edificadas; estamos hablando de que la gente que trabajó para construirlas era mucha y todos debieron ser unos ingenieros muy buenos, puesto que el nivel de presición era imposible de igualar al menos para la época. Luego nos dijo que los científicos no se han puesto de acuerdo de en qué tiempo se construyeron, puesto que para muchos realmente tienen unos 5,000 años de antiguedad, pero otros dicen que en realidad llevan cerca de 10,000 años.

Nuestra guía continuó hablando también de que la alineación en la que las pirámides se encontraban era alusivo al cinturón de Orión (Osiris para los egipcios), pero no le paró ahí. Habló de la dureza de las piedras y de las súper brocas que debieron utilizar para perforarlas y trabajar en las entradas, nos comentó sobre un cilindro de madera que venía del futuro... Pero mi parte favorita fue la siguiente:

- "_En el centro de Africa, cerca del nacimiento del Nilo se encuentran los Dogones, ellos afirman que hace diez mil años una extraña luz vino del cielo y que de ella emergió una tribu de hombres mitad pez que decían venir de una estrella llamada Potoloo. Estos seres decían que en su sistema solar había una estrella llamada Digitaria, la cual Potoloo tardaba cincuenta años en rotarla"_

- "_Ara.."_

- "_Bueno pues resulta que Potoloo y Digitaria fueron observadas por un telescopio humano en el año de 1864, pero en realidad ya se sabía de su existencia desde 1824; se les conoce como Sirio B y Sirio A, respectivamente"_

- "_Ambas estrellas se encuentran en la constelación de Can Mayor, se dice que cuando la estrella de Sirio se veía en el cielo, indicaba la época de inundaciones del Nilo" - _Complementó Fujino para aterrizar un poco las locas ideas de Midori.

- "_Y los Dogones estaban en lo correcto, Sirio B (Potoloo) realmente tardaba ciencuenta años en darle la vuelta a Sirio A (Digitaria); esto se descubrió en 1972" _- Y dale con los dogón...

Debo admitir que eso fue interesante pero en realidad me niego a creer que seres extraterrestres viajaron a la Tierra para edificar pirámides, por muy bonito que eso suene. Pero si creen que Midori se quedó con la teoría de los extraterrestres se equivocan, Midori le siguió con la teoría de los Atlantes... Así estuvimos hasta que pudimos entrar a Keops. Sino me equivoco, Midori era la presidenta de un club muy loco en Fuuka, se les conocía como 'Primer Contacto'. Si la memoria no me falla, las actividades del club consistían precisamente en comprobar la vida extraterrestre, resolver los misterios de las civilizaciones antiguas y probar la presencia de los espíritus entre nosotros.

En la fila Midori y sus borregos siguieron discutiendo sus bizarras teorías, mamá por otro lado se encontraba sentada en una piedra de probablemente unos 3,000 años de antiguedad. Le sugerí que mejor se levantara pero ella me dijo que maldeciría a todo aquel que osara moverla de ese lugar... También le ofreció a un local unas 20 libras egipcias para que le diera sombra y le abanicara en lo que entrábamos a la pirámide. No cabe duda que para mí el misterio más grande del universo era mi propia madre, ¿cómo demonios se comunicó con un hombre que hablaba un idioma extranjero y además mantuvo una conversación con él?

- "_Ara, ese pantalón de mezclilla no se ve muy cómodo"_

- "_Pues sí lo es"_

- "_No lo dudo" - _¡Como fastidias!

- "_Pensé que habíamos fumado la pipa de la paz"_

- "_En realidad he venido a darte un consejo, prima Natsuki" - _Sigue con lo de prima...

- "_¡Oi Fujino!"_

- "_No deberías estar tomando las bebidas que los locales te ofrecen"_

- "_¿Por qué no?"_

- "_Dice la leyenda que todo aquel que profane las pirámides de los faraones, recibirá su maldición"_

- "_¡Ja, qué ridículo!" - _Quiere venir a asustarme con un cuento chino _- "Tengo mucho calor y la boca la tengo seca"_

- "_No digas que no has sido advertida, ¿entramos juntas?" - _Arqueé la ceja en un gesto cuestionante_ - "Verás, Tomoe-chan no ha dejado de acosarme desde que empezamos el viaje y comienza a crisparme los nervios"_

- "_Yo pensaba que Fujino-sensei estaba muy feliz de tener a su pequeña pupila a su lado"_

- "_Ikezu"_

- "_De acuerdo, vamos juntas" _- Me volteé buscando a mamá y le grité - _"Madre deja de negrear a ese pobre hombre, ya entramos"_

No cualquiera puede pasar a la dichosa pirámide, sólo venden unos cuantos boletos a los visitantes y tienen un límite de entradas. Me imagino que la razón es para evitar que las pirámides se deterioren más rápido por la entrada de tanto turista curioso. Parece que los contactos de Fujino son buenos porque todos hemos podido entrar, lamentablemente me imaginaba algo más moderno pero debí suponerlo, pues todo esto es pura piedra. Pero bien, aparentemente nosotros entramos por un acceso que se hizo en una excavación pasada, lo que se traduce en que este boquete lo hizo un profanador de tumbas o un arqueólogo profanador, la misma cosa.

En el interior de la pirámide me esperaba ver dibujos o grabados, no sé, a lo mejor oro. Por alguna extraña razón mi visión de Egipto se quedó en la visión de Yu-Gi-Oh!, pero qué ignorante era. Pues nada, que de dibujos ni un pelo, todos desaparecieron con la erosión y los años, suponiendo claro está, que en realidad hayan existido. Mi parte favorita, fue el recorrido de la pirámide; nos metimos en un tunel angosto como de un metro de ancho y con menos de metro y medio de alto, súmenle a todo esto que el 'pasillo' estaba empinado. El punto es que decidí ponerme al frente de mi madre, por si necesitaba ayuda, yo quedé detrás de Fujino para recorrer prácticamente gateando los 20 metros que tenía de longitud.

Al metro diez del recorrido descubrí que me faltaba el aire, padecía de claustrofobia, me dolían las rodillas, el polvo me estaba matando por no mencionar el calor y mi último descubrimiento fue que Fujino usaba hilo dental. Genial Natsuki, tienes una de las siete maravillas de la antiguedad a tus pies y te deleitas con observarle su enorme, pero bello, posterior a la 'prima Shizuru'. Los años me han vuelto muy mañosa... ¡Pero a quién se le ocurre usar un hilo negro en un pantalón color khaki!

Finalmente después de llegar a una cámara en donde se podía respirar un poco mejor que en el corredor, ascendimos por otro estrecho pasillo unos veinticinco metros más, todo para llegar a la cámara del faraón. Pues bien después de tan loco recorrido la cámara contenía un sarcófago, o al menos eso nos vendieron en cuanto pusimos un pie en la pirámide. Claro que para llegar a tan anhelado tesoro primero tuvimos que cursar 40 metros de recorrido incómodo, para toparnos con la imagen de que el sarcófago del faraón... resultó ser una lápida de piedra rojiza que se veía increíblemente chafa; rota por los saqueos y los años, vacía por los pillajes... En fin, no sé que me esperaba yo de todo esto pero debí suponer que no me iba a gustar.

Una vez fuera de la pirámide respiramos aire fresco... o al menos lo intentamos, puesto que el aire es muy caliente y nada relente. Midori entonces nos indicó que era tiempo de ver la famosa Esfinge de Giza... Pues la Esfinge se encuentra de cara al este viendo hacia donde sale el sol, de 20 metros de altura y cerca de la pirámide de Kefrén; se cree que fue construida en la dinastía cuatro, pero Midori nuevamente metió sus raras teorías extraterrestres en esto... Seguimos, el punto es que la dichosa esfinge estuvo enterrada por muchos años pero las excavaciones hicieron ver que en realidad había una cantera debajo de ella.

Una vez finalizadas las excavaciones se pudo observar que la esfinge tenía un ancho de catorce metros y un largo de setenta. Cabeza humana y cuerpo de león, se piensa que en realidad es el faraón Kefrén pero según Midori eso no podía ser, puesto que según la historia ese faraón perteneció a una época posterior a la esfinge. La erosión de las piedras que se encontraban alrededor lo desvelaba, puesto que la teoría dice que la esfinge y las pirámides fueron construídas en una época en donde todavía existían lluvias fuertes en Egipto.

Finalmente abandonamos Giza, para que Midori nos llevara a un lugar en donde vendían perfumes, supongo que pretendía quedarse con las comisiones de los pobres tontos que cayeran en las artimañas de los vendedores. Por cierto, mamá se compró unas esencias ahí que supuestamente daban suerte en el amor... ¡hágame usted el favor!

- "_¿Qué te ha parecido el viaje Natsuki-kun?"_

- "_Sugiura, pensaba que en tu papel de experta egiptóloga no te acercarías a saludarme"_

- "_Me ofendes Natsuki, primero no soy egiptóloga, soy arqueóloga y si no me he acercado es porque estoy trabajando"_

- "_¿Cómo demonios no te han sacado del país con tantos disparates que les cuentas a los turistas?"_

- "_Bueno por una parte, hay pocos guías japoneses aquí... ¿Es ese Takeda-kun?"_

- "_Vino con toda su familia"_

- "_Ya veo, ¿tu mamá sigue queriendo buscarte marido, eh? Deberías decirle ya de una buena vez que tus preferencias no van para ese lado..."_

- "_Dudo que lo entienda, ¿sigues con Yohko-san?"_

- "_Debe andar por ahí, vive conmigo aquí en El Cairo. Deberías buscarte compañia Natsuki, no es sano estar sola por mucho tiempo"_

- "_Ajá, lo dice quien huyó de Japón para buscarse una aventura en Egipto"_

- "_Pero Yohko vino a buscarme, algo que le agradezco infinitamente; dudo que Mai-san haga lo mismo por ti... Se casó con Tate, ¿no?"_

- "_No me la recuerdes..."_

- "_Ara, no sabía que ustedes dos se conocieran" - _Interrumpió Fujino.

- "_Shizuru-san, Natsuki-kun fue mi condiscípula en la universidad de Todai, además de que ambas somos de Fuuka"_

- "_Parece que este viaje está lleno de viejos conocidos..." _

- "_Puedes apostar"_ - Respondí con un tanto de ironía.

- "_Después de esto iremos directo a Asuán, ¿no es así Shizuru-san?"_

- "_Es correcto, Sugiura-san"_

- "_Nat, una vez que abordemos el crucero podríamos tener una fiesta de bienvenida a Egipto en el bar de la motonave"_

- "_Midori..." - _Esta sólo en beber piensa.

- "_Yohko estará ahí, será como en los viejos tiempos. ¿Habría algún problema si Shizuru-san se nos uniera a nuestra fiesta?"_

- "_Si ustedes no tienen ningún inconveniente"_

- "_Por supuesto que no Shizuru-san, además podemos hacerte tu despedida de soltera hoy mismo"_

- "_¡No le hagas caso Fujino, esta mujer está mal de la cabeza!"_

- "_Por lo contrario Kuga-san, creo que será muy divertido"_

- "_Bien, prosigamos con la excursión y les busco en la noche para ponernos de acuerdo" - _Respondió demasiado excitada Midori.

- "_Qué remedio"_

Después de un día muy cansado, mamá y yo paramos en un puesto a beber cerveza y medio comer algo, fieles a nuestros malos hábitos alimenticios. Takeda Minami, la mayor de los Takeda, se encontraba con nosotros en el mercadillo en donde estábamos bebiendo. Minami-san era una mujer agradable, tengo entendido que trabaja en el edificio Kokkai, dice pertenecer a la Cámara de Consejeros. Es una mujer muy preparada y de muy buena plática, completamente opuesta al idiota de su hermano menor, pero bien, tengo entendido que él trabaja con ella.

Minami nos presumía un escarabajo de jade que se compró a buen precio en Giza, mamá dijo que para ella el precio que le ofrecieron era demasiado. Sin embargo ambas compartieron gustos en esencias y en ese momento le pedí a Dios... ¡Sálvame de este lugar! Y Dios dijo... sea, mi teléfono sonó.

- "_¿Nao?"_

- "_No imbécil, habla Cleopatra. ¡Demonios Kuga, un poco de arena y sol y te has vuelto estúpida!"_

- "_¡Qué demonios quieres araña!"_

- "_Alyssa está embarazada"_

- "_¡QUE!"_

- "_Baja la voz Hachi, seguro tu mamá está contigo, ¿no?"_

- "_Pero... ¿Cómo...?"_

- "_Prueba rápida, si pinta pelas"_

- "_¿Estás segura?"_

- "_Kuga, he usado esta prueba en algunas ocasiones y créeme es muy certera"_

- "_¿La has usado, tú?"_

- "_En algunas ocasiones, ya sabes, cuando bebo mucho jalo parejo"_

- "_Esas pruebas se equivocan..."_

- "_La hicimos dos veces"_

- "_¿Cómo está Alyssa?"_

- "_Se lo ha tomado bien excepto por..."_

- "_Excepto por qué"_

- "_Bueno, dice que no sabe quién pueda ser el papá"_

- "_**%#$&%!!!**"_

**DIA 2**

_**El Cairo, Egipto **_

**15:00**

**27 de Julio de 20XX**

**

* * *

_N/A: _**_¿Así o más largo? Honestamente el día no acaba hasta este punto, pero ya con tanto rollo me duele el cuello por la posición en la que me encuentro escribiendo. Ignoro realmente si esto fue aburrido o no, traté de que no lo sea al menos. A propósito noté un error al inicio de este viaje, toda excusrión comienza en Asuán y no en El Cairo, probablemente porque el crucero por el Nilo te va llevando desde el Alto Egipto hacia el Bajo, aunque no estoy muy segura de lo que acabo de decir sí sé que todas empiezan por Asuán. Pero ya que el error estaba hecho sólo me quedó seguirle, trataré de tener más precaución en lo sucesivo. Ja Ne!_

**Kokkai:** El edificio de la Dieta de Japón, es un organismo representado por dos cámaras (grupos) que eligen al Primer Ministro. Existe desde 1889 (Era Meiji), pero tomó su forma actual desde 1947 (después de la Segunda Guerra Mundial).


	6. Día 2 parte II

**FUJINO TRAVEL**

**DIA 2**

_**Asuán, Egipto **_

**20:00**

**27 de Julio de 20XX**

Finalmente hemos llegado a Asuán, Fujino nos llena la cabeza de más información sobre los lugares que visitaremos en este lugar. Lo único bueno de todo esto es que al menos tenemos la pensión completa aquí, ya no más pepenar comida y cerveza... aunque voy a extrañar la cerveza. Llegamos entonces al famoso crucero que nos llevará por el Nilo y en donde haremos paradas turísticas para cultivar nuestros ignorantes cerebros y ampliar nuestros horizontes... sí como no.

El crucero tiene un nombre muy peculiar, se llama **Cleopatra VII**, hasta donde he visto está muy lujoso, me recuerda al _Titanic_... bueno, al barco de la película; sólo espero que este no se hunda. Fujino nos indica que hay que levantarse temprano para recorrer ciertos lugares, uno de ellos es una Presa, un Obelisco y una excursión facultativa... que en estos viajes llenar los bolsillos del guía con sus visitas opcionales nunca faltan. Un sitio llamado Abu Simbel, que no me suena a nada, excepto que el viajecillo será en avioneta.

Muerta de hambre nos saltan conque la pensión comienza hasta al día siguiente, mamá por su parte decide quedarse sin cenar, tomamos un baño y me despedí; mi estómago no aguanta como el de ella el hambre. Ya fuera de la habitación me encontré con una antigua conocida en la cubierta, así que decidí acercarme y saludarle después de tanto tiempo.

- "_Yohko-senpai, cuantos años sin verte"_

- "_¡Natsuki-kun! Cuando Midori me lo dijo hace apenas unos minutos no me la creía, te ves igual que en aquellos días"_

- "_Sí bueno, algo más vieja"_

- "_¡Qué dices!"_

- "_Veo que se encontraron, entonces no hubo necesidad de que te fuera a buscar" - _Irrumpió Midori.

- "_¿Buscar?"_

- "_Conociéndote seguro rechazarías mi invitación a cenar y te quedarías con tu mamá"_

- "_¡Oye!"_ - Casi...

- "_Natsuki-kun no sería capaz de rechazar mi invitación entonces, ¿verdad?" - _ Esta mujer...

- "_Por supuesto que no senpai"_

- "_¡Perfecto! ¡Entonces vengan conmigo y conozcamos Asuán de noche!"_

- "_Creí que celebraríamos en el barco"_

- "_Sí bueno, son algo pesados con el reglamento, tendremos que beber afuera"_

- "_Pues ya que"_

- "_¿No pensarían salir sin mí, verdad?" - _Esa voz...

- "_Por supuesto que no Fujino-san, pensaba pasar por tu camarote antes de salir" - _Respondió sonriente Midori _- "Así Natsuki tendrá compañía para beber"_

- "_¡Juega a la casamentera con otra!" - _Grité irritada.

- "_Ara, Natsuki no quiere ser mi pareja esta noche" _

- "_No te confundas Fujino, no soy tu alumna con quien puedas juguetear"_

- "_¡Cállate y cuida a Fujino-san, Natsuki!" - _Dijo Midori mientras me pasaba el brazo por el hombro.

- "_Sólo porque me muero de hambre..."_

- "_¡Ese es el espíritu, andando!"_

Pues resulta que Midori escogió un lugar algo inusual para un grupo de mujeres que salen a divertirse de noche, parecía uno de esos tugurios de mala muerte y lo digo porque las únicas mujeres que habían en el lugar, aparte de nosotras, eran las meseras. Aparentemente los locales conocían a Midori lo cual me hizo dar un respiro, porque la verdad este lugar me daba mala espina. Nos sirvieron comida, claro que tuvimos que consumir la cerveza local, como curiosidad Midori dijo que en Egipto se inventó la cerveza, ¡pues hay que probarla dije!

El lenguaje que se habla en Egipto es oficialmente el árabe, Fujino y Midori no parecen tener muchos problemas con él pero Yohko-senpai y yo no entendemos nada de lo que dicen. La comida árabe es muy variada pero para mi gusto es demasiado mala, le ponen mucho ajo a todo y está extremadamente condimentada para mi paladar. La cerveza está dos tres, pero me la tomé para que mi cena pasara bien.

- "_Abre la boca Nat-kun"_

- "_¡Que me lleve el diablo antes de permitirte meterme eso en la boca!"_

- "_Mou, sólo quiero que conozcas la variedad de platillos de los egipcios"_

- "_Intenta cuando esté más borracha" - _Yohko...

- "_Ah, es verdad. ¿Sigues siendo pomosexual?"_

- "_¡Pero qué demonios les pasa a ustedes dos! Que ustedes dos sean pareja no les da ningún derecho a mofarse de mí"_

- "_¿Algún problema?" - _ Una exhuberante mujer con indumentarias locales, se apareció en nuestra mesa.

- "_Esta niña no quiere comerse sus verduras" - _Le respondió Midori con una sonrisa muy maliciosa.

- "_La **baba ghannoush** es un aperitivo delicioso, es una de nuestras especialidades"_

- "_Disculpe usted..." - _ Dirigiéndome a la mesera.

- "_Llámame **Bastet**"_

- "_¡Ah, como la diosa egipcia!" - _Comentó Midori.

- "_Sí, todas tenemos nombres que aluden a alguna diosa egipcia. Ya sabes, turismo..."_

- "_Ni que venga el mismo diablo me comería esa baba de ajo" - _Interrumpí la explicación abruptamente.

- "_Si te comes esa 'baba', te daré un show que nunca olvidarás" - _¿Me guiñó el ojo o fue mi idea?

- "_¡Wow! Cómete eso Nat" - _Gritó emocionada Midori.

- "_Hazle el espectáculo a Fujino, ella es la que se casa"_

- "_Ara, sería un honor para mí pero creo que la dama está tras Kuga-san"_

En cuanto abrí la boca para insultar a Fujino, Midori me sujetó los brazos y Yohko me achocó la porquería esa de un sólo jalón en la boca, seguido por un vaso de una bebida caliente que después me enteré que se llamaba **karkadé**. Entre risas y chiflidos, casi me vomito por la extraña mezcolanza de sabores, Bastet se acercó a mí y me obsequió un brebaje para pasar el trago amargo. Dijo que era un licor que me iba a gustar, un **yasoon**. Fiel a su palabra, la mesera prometió que en cuanto le tocara pasar al escenario, me dedicaría el baile a mí, me reí (no sé por qué) y antes de que se retirara me dio un beso.

- "_Nat ligó"_

- "_Vete al diablo Midori"_

- "_Kuga-san se sonrojó"_

- "_Vete al diablo Fujino"_

- "_Natsuki-kun está borracha"_

- "_¡No es cierto!"_

- "_Bueno, si no lo estás lo estarás"_ - Insistió Midori.

¿No se suponía que esta era la despedida de soltera de Fujino? Mas parece mi novatada que otra cosa, es decir, Midori y Yohko se la han pasado haciéndome bromas muy pesadas entre las dos como si fueran colegialas y Fujino simplemente se ha dedicado a burlarse de mi impotencia ante estas dos tiranas. Una vez borrachas, esas dos dejaron de jorobar para dedicarse a lo suyo, dejándome a mí felizmente tranquila. Justo cuando pensé que todo iba bien, Bastet hizo acto de aparición en escena y comenzó un extraño y exótico baile. Sus caderas se movían como nunca antes en mi vida había visto, parecía una culebra, se movía y no se movía, en su lugar danzaba junto con otras chicas que imitaban sus movimientos. Todas con escasa ropa, claro está.

- "_**Raqs sharqi**"_

- "_Ra... ¿qué? - _Pregunté a Midori.

- "_Es el baile que te prometió la mesera, mira como se mueve..."_

- "_Este sí que es un espectáculo" - _Comentó Fujino.

- "_Conocías ya el baile, ¿no Fujino-san?" - _Preguntó Midori.

- "_Sí, pero no era nada como esto"_

- "_Definitivamente, los turistas sólo ven un baile muy simple en sus excursiones, pero el verdadero está en 'ciertos lugares'"_

- "_¿Y también se tienen que quitar la ropa o eso es sólo para los parroquianos del bar?" - _Pregunté con ironía.

- "_Ara, creo que el topless es sólo para los ojos de Kuga-san"_

- "_¡Nat-kun! Viene a cumplir su promesa, te va a bailar"_ - ¡Por qué a mí! - _"No vayas a cometer la grosería de empujarla o salir corriendo, si lo haces te doy más baba ghannoush"_

- "_Qué remedio..." _

Pues bien me tuve que aguantar (con el dolor de mi corazón, claro está) todo el bailecito ese, finalmente Bastet, quien dijo llamarse Nathalie Rasa (WTF!!), se sentó en nuestra mesa y se unió a la fiesta de despedida de soltera. En este punto del partido empiezo a dudar realmente quién es la que se está casando, si Fujino o yo, creo que he bebido demasiada cerveza local.

Pero no le he hecho justicia a la bailarina de la danza de oriente, pues bien, la diosa Bastet es una niña que dudo que tenga la mayoría de edad, a menos claro está que en Egipto las leyes sean diferentes, pues Bastet no aparenta más de diecisiete. De cabello y ojos negros, Bastet es una mujer con rasgos árabes y no africanos. De alta estatura y piel blanca, con facciones muy típicas de los árabes, nariz larga, pestañas largas y sus ojos parecieran como si tuvieran delineador. Me quedé viendo detenidamente todo el bailecito y no encontré en ningún movimiento un sólo depósito de grasa en ese torso desnudo... Wow, he bebido demasiado.

Ya algo entrada la noche decidí acabar la fiesta, la razón era que nuestras guías estaban más borrachas que yo y probablemente la tendrían dura cuando regresen de su estado alcohólico. Así que como pude saqué a Fujino del lugar y Yohko hizo lo mismo con Midori, pedimos un taxi y nos despedimos en la cubierta. Arrastré a Fujino hasta su camarote, la dejé en su cama y le pregunté si no necesitaba algo (para la borrachera).

- "_¿Dónde estoy?"_

- "_En tu cuarto del crucero"_

- "_¿Qué hora es?"_

- "_Pasadas las dos de la mañana"_

- "_¿Dónde estoy?" - _Dios mío, esto va para largo.

- "_¡Oi, Fujino reacciona!"_

- "_¿Kuga-san?"_

- "_No te duermas, te sentirás peor cuando te levantes"_

- "_Me siento muy mareada"_

- "_¿Quieres ir al baño?"_

- "_Eso ayudaría... sí..."_

- "_Vamos, te ayudo"_

En un torpe intento por sujetar mi brazo, Fujino se tropezó y terminó jalándome por el cuello hasta que en vez de que la pudiera poner en pie, ambas caímos sobre la cama pero yo sobre ella. Cuando reaccioné me levanté de golpe pero esta vez tratando de poner mi peso sobre la cama y no sobre Fujino, quedando todavía sobre ella aunque sólo parcialmente.

- "_¿Te encuentras bien?" - _Pregunta estúpida, pero había que hacerla.

- "_Ara... Tanta consternación de Kuga-san hacia mí me abruma"_

- "_No es mi intención molestarte, es parte de mi trabajo"_

- "_Kuga-san es una doctora, ¿no es así? Me pareció escuchar algo de eso en boca de Yohko-san"_

- "_Sí, es verdad"_

- "_Quién lo diría"_

- "_¡Oye!"_

- "_No conocía a una doctora que fuera lesbiana, ¿no serás ginecóloga verdad?"_

- "_No idiota y sigue con tus fobias y te dejo morir sola"_

- "_Kuga-san tiene ojos verdes..."_

- "_Y Fujino-san los tiene rojos... ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?" - _Paciencia, está borracha.

- "_Kuga-san se ve mejor con el pelo suelto..."_

- "_Ok, Fujino vamos a que vomites al baño... ¡YA!"_

Pasé en la habitación de Fujino como media hora más hasta que reaccionó levemente, le ofrecí un vaso de agua con aspirinas y en lo que ella se daba un regaderazo de agua fría, contesté una llamada de Nao por el móvil.

- "_Qué quieres Nao, es muy temprano para que estés fastidiando"_

- "_¿Temprano? Ah ya veo, ¿te desperté a ti y a tu mamá?"_

- "_No estoy con mamá"_

- "_Y con quién demonios estás"_

- "_Estoy en el cuarto de Fujino"_

- "_¿Fujino, Fujino?"_

- "_Sí Nao, Nao"_

- "_¡Dios santo Kuga! ¡Al fin! Este es un momento histórico, te comiste a Fujino en tan sólo dos días"_

- "_¡Qué! Claro que no, estoy en su cuarto por otras razones, te cuento luego"_

- "_Son como las tres de la mañana ahí en Egipto, están solas en su cuarto, probablemente borrachas y ¿no has siquiera intentado manosearla como Dios manda? Caray, la debes tener frustrada allá"_

- "_Jódete Nao"_

- "_Yo también te quiero Kuga"_

- "_¿Me llamaste para saber si me tiré a Fujino?"_

- "_No, te llamé para que me recomiendes algún medicamento para abortar"_

- "_No estés haciendo tonterías y menos con mi hermanita"_

- "_¿No te preocupa su embarazo?"_

- "_En lo absoluto, es más, estoy segura que no está embarazada"_

- "_Pero la prueba..."_

- "_Me vale la prueba, me voy a poner un contacto con un médico colega mío, más tarde te paso el número de su consultorio"_

- "_¿Un médico?"_

- "_Sí, le van a realizar unos análisis a Alyssa, no más juegos" _

Cansada, fastidiada y muerta de sueño decidí que era momento de retirarme a descansar el poco tiempo que me quedara para comenzar otra vez una jornada maratónica de aburrimiento total. Guardé el teléfono en el bolsillo de mi pantalón y procedí a emprender la graciosa huída, después de todo Fujino se veía mejor cuando la dejé en el baño. Sin embargo la susodicha terminó su regaderazo antes de que yo me escapara, saliendo envuelta en nada más que una simple toalla.

- "_Perdón, ya me iba" - _Dije algo avergonzada por la situación en la que nos encontrábamos.

- "_Parece que Kuga-san no me encuentra atractiva, tan así que nomás me ve y quiere irse"_

- "_¿Eh?" - _¿Sigue borracha?_ - "¡No! Fujino-san es muy bella"_

- "_Pero no para los ojos de Kuga-san"_

- "_¿Qué demonios quieres Fujino? Has estado actuando muy raro toda la noche"_

- "_Quiero una aventura"_

- "_¿Qué?"_

- "_No quiero llegar al matrimonio sin antes haberme divertido"_

- "_¿Y en qué momento decidiste que querías tener una aventura con una mujer? No suena muy lógico..."_

- "_Tengo mis razones"_

- "_Pues yo también tengo las mías y jamás salgo con menores que yo, buenas noches"_

- "_¿Acaso preferiría Kuga-san que yo saliera con Tomoe-chan?"_

- "_¡No seas degenerada! ¡Es una niña por el amor de Dios!"_

- "_Pues por eso... Una mujer como Kuga-san con más experiencia en la materia sería mejor" _

- "_¿Qué tal Midori?"_

- "_¿A qué le temes?"_

- "_¡Por qué yo!"_

- "_Creo que Kuga-san sabe mejor que nadie lo que se siente al hacer algo que no quieres"_

Tal vez fue el alcohol, el cansancio o la vocecilla de Nao repicando en mi cabeza la palabra 'cómete a Fujino' o tal vez una combinación de todo eso, pero al final le dije a Fujino que discutiríamos los pormenores de esta situación después del viaje a Abu Simbel. Lo que se traducía en mi diccionario en un sí, así que oficialmente Fujino era mi novia, la pregunta era ¿qué demonios estará pensando esta mujer? En realidad lo ignoro, pero lo que sí sé es que hay que ser muy idiota para decirle que no a una mujer como ella.

Pensándolo bien este viajecito no está del todo mal, por un lado tengo una hermana con un posible embarazo, una madre menopáusica y un cansancio del demonio; por el otro tengo a una mujer curvilínea con una crisis prematrimonial que la lanza al borde de la locura y le mete en la cabeza la loca idea de que quiere probar sus pocos días de libertad con una desconocida. Como toda buena ciudadana, creo que es mi deber salvar a la damisela en desgracia y hacerle ver el por qué no se deben tomar las relaciones tan a la ligera.

**DIA 3**

_**Asuán, Egipto **_

**03:00**

**28 de Julio de 20XX**

**

* * *

_N/A: _**_Ya sé que fue albo brusco... Por no decir precipitado y absolutamente nada romántico, pero hey, desde el inicio estaba planteado que no podía ser de otra manera. Creo que este es el verdadero principio de la historia, aunque auguro situaciones nada favorables para Natsuki... en un sentido cómico, claro está._

**Baba ghannoush:**__Puré de berenjenas con ajo, corríjanme si me equivoco pero creo que ese platillo existe en mi tierra, aquí le llamamos crema de berenjena.

**Bastet:** Diosa del amor y la fertilidad. Para que ubiquen a esta deidad sólo visualicen la imagen de una mujer con cabeza de gato, es la imagen clásica de cuando pensamos en Egipto (gatos negros).

**Karkadé:** Es una bebida que se toma ya sea fría o caliente, se hace con los pétalos de una flor llamada _Hibiscus sabdariffa_. No sé ustedes pero a mí se me hace que es la misma cosa que el agua de jamaica.

**Yasoon:** Licor hecho de anís.

**Raqs sharqi: **Literalmente, danza de oriente. Internacionalmente conocido como danza del vientre, es un baile que consiste en mover las caderas pero sin desplazamiento del cuerpo. Para una mejor comprensión de lo que estoy explicando vean los videos de Shakira, que aunque no le llega ni a los talones de lo que realmente es el baile, sí tiene semejanza.


	7. Día 3

**FUJINO TRAVEL**

**DIA 3**

_**Asuán, Egipto **_

**07:00**

**28 de Julio de 20XX**

- "_Madre voy a desayunar"_

- "_¿Te has levantado sola?"_

- "_Sí, te espero en el comedor" - _De hecho no he dormido nada...

- "_Me doy un baño rápido y te alcanzo"_

- "_Ok"_

Efectivamente no he pegado el ojo, primero porque en cuanto puse un pie en el camarote mamá quiso regañarme como cuando era una puberta, cosa que no le permití. Después del pleito me di un buen baño y al acostarme recordé todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Me emborraché, presencié un baile exótico, me besó una bailarina, hablé con Nao por teléfono y Fujino me pidió una aventura con ella. Quizás las cosas no hayan sucedido precisamente en ese orden pero creo que básicamente he abarcado todos los puntos importantes del día.

¿En qué estaba yo pensando cuando le dije que sí a Fujino? Ah, ya recuerdo, probablemente en ese hilo dental negro. Demonios, yo sí que me las busco difíciles, primero Mai y luego ésta. Al menos con Fujino tengo la certeza de que es una relación sin futuro, mientras que con Mai, pues no se suponía que terminaría así. Y a todo esto, ¿en qué estaba pensando Fujino para pedírmelo precisamente a mí? ¿No se supone que se va a casar con el tal Kanzaki? Digo, la teoría indica que si una aventura quería pues podía buscarla con alguno de los excursionistas varones que hay. Lo que me deja en dos hipótesis, una es que Fujino es heteroflexible y la otra es que Fujino estaba muy borracha.

Probablemente la opción dos sea la correcta, es más, considero oportuno hacerme a la tonta en lo que ella hace algún movimiento. Lo más prudente es esperarla y si ella no me dice nada pues tanto mejor, que si le sigo el juego me voy a meter en tremendo lío o tal vez simplemente pasar unas vacaciones muy buenas... ¡Ah, pero qué estoy pensando!

- "_¿Qué le hiciste a Fujino-san, eh Natsuki?"_

- "_¿P-por qué lo dices?" - _No me di cuenta en qué momento se sentó Midori en la mesa.

- "_Me dijo que se sentía muy mal y me pidió que llevara la excursión a Abu Simbel"_

- "_¿Ah, sí?" - _Oh, oh.

- "_Dijo algo de que tuvo vómitos... ¿Es verdad?" - _Debo entender que no sabe nada...

- "_Bueno tuvo una mala borrachera"_

- "_¿Borrachera? Pero si Fujino-san no bebió nada"_

- "_¿Eh?"_

- "_Claro, como tú sí estabas tomada no te diste cuenta de lo que te rodeaba como siempre. Como lo oyes, Fujino-san sólo bebió té negro" - _¿No estaba borracha?

- "_Probablemente algo de lo que comió le cayó mal"_

- "_Eso ha de ser entonces"_

No pude preguntarle nada a Midori, puesto que mamá parece tener un sexto sentido para intuir cuando estoy metiéndome en terrenos peligrosos, ya que se ha aparecido rápidamente para desayunar con nosotras. Midori actuó como si nada y yo permanecí callada durante toda su plática, estaba distraída. No comprendía lo que pasaba, a mí anoche me pareció que Fujino estaba pasada de copas y ahora Midori me dice que ni siquiera probó un sorbo de alcohol. ¿Lo habrá fingido todo? ¿Con qué propósito? Si mal no me equivoco ella dijo que tenía sus razones, ¿pero cuales serían?

- "_Vamos Nat-chan, nos espera la avioneta" _- Exclamó mi madre.

- "_¿Avioneta?"_

- "_¿No recuerdas? Abu Simbel está algo retirado de Asuán, por lo que viajaremos en avioneta"_

- "_Pero no veo a toda la gente todavía"_

- "_Es un viaje opcional" - _Se inmiscuyó Midori en la plática.

- "_¿Viaje opcional?"_

- "_Sí, tú pagas y nosotros te llevamos a un destino más que no estaba en el itinerario"_

- "_¿Eso significa que pude haber dormido lo menos tres horas más en vez de levantarme temprano?"_

- "_Pues sí, agradece que vamos en avión y no en camión, sino nos llevaría todo el día"_

- "_¡Pues no voy a pagar ni un centavo por este viajecito, me voy a dormir!"_

- "_Pues te fregaste porque tu mamá lo pagó, así que andando" - _No es que sea una tacaña, sólo soy ahorrativa, pero bueno mamá pagó así que ya que.

- "_Por cierto Midori-chan, ¿dónde está Shizuru-chan?" _

- "_Fujino-san prefirió quedarse para organizar el resto del día, cuando regresemos de Abu Simbel ella nos estará esperando con el resto de la excursión"_

- "_¡Ah, muchacha organizada! ¿Ves Nat?" - _ No sabes cuanto...

Una vez dentro de la avioneta los únicos que estábamos éramos los Takeda, los Marguerite, Yohko-senpai y nosotras. Mamá dijo que sería mejor que me sentara con el idiota de Takeda en lo que ella ayudaba a Mashiro-san a cuidar a su hijo. Eso fue un movimiento muy descarado para que pasemos tiempo juntos, lamentablemente para Takeda yo estaba muy cansada así que dormí todo el viaje.

Después de un buen rato, Takeda me despertó para que nos encaminemos a los templos... Algo me dice que visitaré más templos aquí que los que pueda pisar en Japón cuando regrese. Pues vaya con estos egipcios que no tenían nada mejor qué hacer que construir templos y pirámides y tanta chuchería que nos vienen a vender a los pobres incautos. Seguimos, pues resulta que en Abu Simbel tenemos dos templos de importancia, el templo del faraón Ramses II y el templo de Hathor, esposa de Horus quien era diosa de la belleza, patrona de los borrachos... Obviamente esto lo aprendí de Midori, de quién más. Cuenta la leyenda que el faraón Ramses II mandó construir esos templos sobre una roca, uno era de él y el otro, Hathor, en honor de su esposa Nefertari.

Ambos templos quedaron sepultados por la arena con los años hasta que fueron redescubiertos por un saqueador de tumbas, una vez profanado el santuario se llevó todos los objetos de valor. Cuando los egipcios construyeron la Presa de Asuán a finales de los cincuentas, cayeron en la cuenta de que dicha presa era una amenaza para los templos de Ramses y Hathor, así que pidiendo apoyo internacional, reubicaron los templos en un lugar más alto de donde se encontraban, salvando así parte de su patrimonio cultural.

En resumidas cuentas, los egipcios regalaron a los 'países amigos' objetos para sus museos a cambio de hacer un clásico 'cortar y pegar' de sus templos. Fin de la explicación. Ahora vayamos a los templos, tenemos que ahora sí pude ver dibujitos en las paredes de estos lugares como los de Yu-Gi-Oh!, aunque no tan igual... ¡pero al menos ya era algo! Lo malo es que no te dejaban tomar fotos con flash y eso sí que era una pena, las fotos sin flash y a oscuras salen bastante malas. Por cierto, a la entrada del templo de Ramses hay cuatro estatuas esculpidas sobre la roca. Cuatro representaciones del faraón, las cuales están sentadas viendo de frente a la entrada. Esto me recuerda a los rostros que hay en Naruto (prometo no seguir haciendo referencias de anime pero es que no veo otra cosa), aunque estas estatuas son de cuerpo completo y tienen un tamaño de veinte metros.

Pues eso fue todo, creo que Midori estaba cruda porque no se dedicó a decir estupideces en el recorrido sino que se limitó a sólo cumplir con su trabajo. Esperé pacientemente a que se disculpara y saliera a vomitar pero me quedé con las ganas, aunque estoy segura que durante el viaje en avión tenía un color verdoso. Pues esto no ha sido tan malo como pensé, ahora nos correspondía reunirnos con los demás para ver el famaso Obelisco inacabado (¿el atormentador?), la Presa destructora y creo que leí por ahí que habría comida buffet en el barco... ¡Eso sí no me lo pierdo!

Al aterrizar, Fujino y el resto de la excursión se encontraban esperándonos. Fue hasta este momento que me acordé de nuevo de lo de anoche, pero me limité a fingir inocencia y a seguir haciéndome a la misma. Hasta que recordé que Midori estaba junto a mí y Fujino se acercó para preguntarle si había habido algún contratiempo. En ese punto nuestras miradas se cruzaron, yo la vi, ella me vio, ambas nos vimos y... Pues nada, Takeda se apareció misteriosamente y me dijo algo así como que nos sentaríamos juntos en el autobús.

- "_Ara, Takeda-san me temo que eso no va a poder ser posible"_

- "_¿Por qué Fujino-san?" - _Preguntó incrédulo el imbécil de Takeda.

- "_Pues porque Natsuki y yo estaremos juntas, claro está" - _¿Natsuki?

- "_...¿Natsuki...?" - _A él también le sorprendió.

- "_¿Acaso Takeda-san no sabía que Kuga-san y yo somos primas?" - _ ¿Ah?

- "_¿Es eso cierto?" - _Takeda me miró, yo viré para donde estaba mamá, Fujino se rió y me tomó de la mano y me dirigió hacia el bus.

- "_Pero no perdamos más tiempo, la excursión debe continuar, ¿no es así Na-tsu-ki?"_

- "_Sí..." - _Respondí no muy convencida.

- "_¡Kuga-san!" - _Insistió Takeda.

- "_¿Qué quieres?"_

- "_Me preguntaba si querías ser mi pareja para la cena **galabeya**" - _En este punto Takeda me agarró total y rotundamente por sorpresa, ¿de qué estaba hablando?

- "_Perdón Takeda-san, pero Kuga-san ya tiene pareja para esa noche"_

- "_Oh... no sabía, disculpe Fujino-san"_

Takeda se fue y por un momento sentí pena, pero sólo fue como un segundo o algo así. Después volteé a ver a Fujino como tratando de preguntarle con la mirada lo que acababa de suceder, pero la muy perra sólo se limitó a sonreírme y me jaló hacia el bus. Es hasta ahora que me doy cuenta de que hemos permanecido tomadas de la mano todo este tiempo, es más, entramos al bendito camión así y aunque aparentemente nadie pareció verlo raro, sentí como treinta miradas asesinas sobre mi pobre persona. Fujino me sentó y se dirigió a la excursión para explicarles durante el trayecto acerca de los lugares que estábamos yendo a visitar. Puedo asegurar que no escuché nada del argumento puesto que mi mente estaba en otro lado. Me la pasé viendo la mano que Fujino me había cogido durante todo el trayecto, mientras que al mismo tiempo cuatro miradas curiosas no perdieron detalle de lo que acababa de acontecer.

Todo fue muy rápido, los excursionistas en este punto me hicieron pensar que eran unos completos pelmazos. Los Marguerite por ejemplo, ¿no entendieron lo que era un Obelisco o qué? Es decir, ¿qué demonios tenían que preguntar acerca de eso? Una columna hecha de piedra con forma de falo, ¡no tiene ciencia! Y se llama inacabado porque ¡nunca se terminó! Pero no, en vez de que me den tiempo de acercarme a Fujino para hablar con ella y esclarecer las cosas, resulta que la susodicha se encuentra feliz y campante rodeada de su séquito de admiradores. Pues bien, nuestra conversación tendrá que esperar y cuando la hora de la comida llegue Fujino tendrá que esperarme a mí, porque mis alimentos eran más sagrados que todos los templos de Egipto juntos.

El viaje de regreso fue otro momento desperdiciado, Fujino estaba de pie habloteando de lo que acontecía en nuestro excitante día, mientras a mí que me lleve el diablo. Justo ahora empiezo a considerar la oferta de Takeda para sentarme con alguien en vez de estar sola junto a la ventanilla viendo este escenario de arena. ¡Pero qué demonios me pasa! Una vez de regreso al barco llegó la tan esperada hora del buffet, mientras nosotros disfrutábamos de los lujos de la motonave, ésta se dirigía hacia un lugar llamado Kom Ombo.

La comida fue de primera, había de todo, podías comerte la carne del animal que te diera la gana, jugos naturales y ensaladas al gusto; obviamente eso último pasó de mi dieta. Me senté a comer y para mí no había más mundo que el del buffet, toda mi atención fue para este momento tan sublime que es comer sin tener que pagar. Ni siquiera el clan Takeda haría que me distraiga de tan esperado momento, por más que mamá lo intentó no pudo hacer que le prestara ni la más mínima atención a su querido Takeda. Pero justo cuando me disponía a servirme el postre, un acento que comenzaba a odiar alertó mi sentido del oído, al mismo tiempo que encendía la señal de alerta en todo mi cuerpo.

- "_¿Habría algún problema si me siento en su mesa, tía Saeko?"_

- "_¡Shizuru-chan eres bienvenida!"_

- "_Disculpen la intrusión"_

Fujino se sentó en la única silla que quedaba vacía de la mesa, justamente la que estaba junto a mí, claro que de mi otro lado estaba el idiota de Takeda, así que ya se imaginarán la escena. Mi señora madre por otro lado se veía encantada de contar con la honorable presencia de Fujino en la mesa y las Takeda parecieron también celebrar por honrarnos con su presencia. ¡Ni que fuera Dios! Como intuyendo algo, Takeda continuó con su misión que era conseguirme a como sea.

- "_Kuga-san, en cuanto lleguemos a Kom Ombo..."_

- "_Ara Natsuki" - _Lo interrumpió con alevosía, premeditación y ventaja _- "¿Recuerdas que les comenté de ese hermoso paseo en faluca que tendremos esta noche?"_

- "_¡Oh, claro que nos acordamos Shizuru-chan!" - _¿Alguien sabe que es faluca?

- "_Maravilloso, porque pensaba llevarlas a las dos en él tía Saeko"_

- "_Por supuesto que sí Shizuru-chan, quien mejor que tú para ilustrarnos en este fabuloso viaje" - _Ya dáselo... _- "¿No es así Nat-chan?" - _Ese fue un tono de... ¡Di que sí idiota!

- "_Hn"_ - A veces un sonido gutural es mejor que nada.

No sé que entendieron ustedes, pero yo me estoy quedando con la idea de que Fujino y Takeda se están rifando en quién sale conmigo... Eso o Fujino está jorobando a Takeda, lo cual no es tan malo después de todo. Pero mi parte favorita del día fue esta, puesto que mientras las féminas de la mesa discutían los pormenores del viaje, Fujino les respondía y hablaba ufanamente para sacarnos de nuestros ignorantes conocimientos en la materia; al mismo tiempo que me comenzó a acariciar la pierna debajo de la mesa... WTF!!

Al principio pensé que fue un error, que Fujino quiso agarrar otra cosa, cualquier cosa menos mi pierna, pero cuando su mano pasó de mi rodilla a mi entrepierna... Pegué un salto olímpico y emití un grito de niña viendo un ratón. Todos los presentes se me quedaron mirando atónitos con una expresión en la cara de... y a ésta qué le picó. Yo estaba enmudecida por el asombro, la verguenza, la impotencia y la perra de Fujino tan campante como si nada hubiera sucedido. Alegué que había sentido como que algo caminó debajo de la mesa, ante esta respuesta todos miraron abajo como buscando algún animal o Dios sabe qué, al mismo tiempo Fujino me pellizcó el trasero y volví a gritar... Muerta de la verguenza y el coraje, opté por retirarme, alegando que deseaba ver el paisaje del Nilo.

Ya en la cubierta, preferí relajarme un poco observando detenidamente el panorama que nos rodeaba en el crucero. El contrastante verde de las palmeras a la orilla del Nilo con todo ese maldito desierto que hay en todo Egipto. ¿Saben? El atardecer que acae en estos momentos me recuerda mucho a la escena del sol binario de _Tatooine_ (prometí no más referencias de anime pero nunca dije que no haría referencias a películas), casi puedo escuchar el tema en mi cabeza.

- "_Hermosa puesta de sol, ¿no lo crees Natsuki?"_

- "_¡Fujino!" - _Me asustó, salió de la nada.

- "_Ara, si Natsuki continúa llamándome de esa forma Takeda-san sospechará de nosotras"_

- "_¿Nosotras?"_

- "_¿Acaso Natsuki ha olvidado nuestro compromiso?"_

- "_No recuerdo haberte pedido tu mano"_

- "_Pero prometiste que..." - _Fujino se quedó callada, ni siquiera tuvo los cojones para terminar su frase. ¿Prometí qué? ¡Ah sí! Prometí tener un amorío con ella.

- "_¿Qué sucede Fujino, vas en serio con eso?"_

- "_Sí"_

- "_¿Vas a seguir fastidiándome la vida como en la mesa?"_

- "_No es mi intención molestar a Natsuki"_

- "_¿Entonces?"_

- "_Lo hago para que Takeda-san se aleje de ti"_

- "_¿Ah?" - _¿Y a ti qué más te da?

- "_Pronto llegaremos a Kom Ombo, cuando estemos a solas en el paseo en faluca hablaremos con más detalle"_

- "_Como quieras Fujino"_

- "_No" - _Fujino frunció el seño en un gesto bastante peculiar, una expresión que no le conocía_ - "Shizuru"_

- "_¿Quieres que te llame Shizuru?"_

- "_¿Podrías?"_

- "_Lo discutiremos en la noche"_

- "_Ikezu"_

Después de la comida tuvimos tiempo para darnos un regaderazo y cambiarnos de ropa para seguir con el itinerario del viaje, ahora era el turno de Kom Ombo, la cual era una villa situada a un lado del Nilo, es decir que apenas te bajabas del crucero y ya estabas en el templo. El templo de Kom Ombo estaba dedicado a los dioses Sobek y Haroeris, el dios con cabeza de cocodrilo y el dios con cabeza de halcón, respectivamente. El templo tiene dos entradas, cada una corresponde a un dios diferente, aunque el lugar está en ruinas, se pueden ver muchos grabados y jeroglíficos en todo el complejo.

Mamá estaba encantada tomando fotos y fotos con su cámara de 35 mm, por alguna razón se negó a aceptar el progreso de la tecnología digital alegando que era mucho más sencillo utilizar su vieja cámara a usar la mía, ya que tenía miedo de romperla. No queriendo contrariar sus deseos mejor decidí dar una vuelta por un mercado que había cerca del embarcadero. Los mercaderes eran soberbios, nomás mirabas una prenda y ya los tenías encima, no les importaba tu raza o tu idioma, el caso era vender.

El siguiente punto y el último del día, era un paseo alrededor de la isla Elefantina en faluca, pues este último resultaba ser un barco típico de Egipto, ideal para la navegación por el Nilo, aunque en la actualidad está en desuso. El paseo por la isla egipcia, se hace con barcos de motor, sin embargo con fines turísticos aún hay por el muelle falucas con la capacidad de llevar a varias personas en su interior. Este paseo me lo he brincado, mamá viajó con los Takeda y yo pasé de ellos, creo que hemos convivido demasiado en todo el día y un minuto más sería malo para mi salud.

- "_Natsuki se está escapando de nuestro compromiso"_

- "_Me estoy regresando a la motonave para descansar"_

- "_Creí que teníamos una cita"_

- "_Creí que tenías una excursión que guiar"_

- "_¿Acaso Natsuki demanda de toda mi atención? No sabía que fuera del tipo posesiva"_

- "_Fujino estoy cansada, cruda, tengo un dolor de cabeza del demonio y preferiría que dejaras de jugar conmigo"_

- "_Te prometo que estaremos solas y será divertido"_ - Esta no escucha razones.

- "_Divertido para quién" - _Mascullé.

- "_Andando Natsuki" _

Ambas subimos al bote y contamos con la sola presencia de los remeros, este barquito no contaba con un motor como la mayoría de los que rodean este muelle. Prácticamente se sentía una brisa muy agradable, la cual hacía que el barco avanzara un poco más rápido. A pesar de que el calor suele ser excesivo durante el día, al caer la noche ocurre un fenómeno completamente contrario, las noches son algo frescas en Egipto. El paseo hubiese sido romántico pero a los lancheros estos se les ocurrió la extravagante idea de agradarnos con su música árabe, que es igual de romántica que un reguetón.

- "_Natsuki está muy pensativa"_

- "_Shizuru no está explicando nada del paseo"_

- "_Has decidido llamarme Shizuru"_

- "_Hn"_

- "_Natsuki es muy considerada con todos, ¿no es así?"_

- "_No sé de que estás hablando"_

- "_Para Natsuki, primero está su familia antes que ella, ¿o me equivoco?"_

- "_¿De dónde sacas eso?"_

- "_He estado pendiente de Natsuki desde el aeropuerto. La forma en que Natsuki habla con sus amigos, con su hermana menor, la preocupación por estar al pendiente de su madre..."_

- "_Sí, tanto me preocupa mi madre que ni siquiera estoy con ella"_

- "_Eso es porque Natsuki quería estar a solas conmigo"_

- "_Bueno, bueno; basta de tonterías. ¿Tu punto es?"_

- "_Para mí lo más importante es el buen nombre de mi familia, lo que ellos dispongan siempre ha sido la santa palabra para mí. Este matrimonio..." - _Shizuru se quedó meditabunda buscando las palabras precisas para explicarse _- "Es una farsa, pero no puedo evitarlo"_

- "_Ya veo, está bien pero eso no explica lo que estás haciendo"_

- "_Creo que Natsuki es lo que necesito. Eso es todo"_

- "_¡Idiota eso no explica nada!"_

- "_Ara, ¿no lo hace? Para mí fue muy claro"_

- "_¡Para mí no es claro nada de lo que está ocurriendo! ¿A qué vino todo eso de agarrarme la pierna en el almuerzo?"_

- "_No sé de qué me hablas"_

- "_¡FUJINO!"_

- "_Creí haberle dicho a Natsuki que no quería cerca a Takeda-san"_

- "_Eso es otra cosa que no entiendo..."_

- "_¿Acaso me estoy interponiendo entre ustedes?"_

- "_¡No existe un ustedes!"_

- "_No comprendo entonces la molestia de Natsuki"_

- "_¿Sabes qué? Olvídalo entonces"_

- "_¿Na-tsu-ki?"_

- "_¿Qué quieres Shizuru?"_

- "_¿Cuándo vas a besarme?"_

- "_¿AH?"_

**DIA 3**

_**Asuán, Egipto **_

**19:00**

**28 de Julio de 20XX**

**

* * *

_N/A: _**_Actualización rápida, agradézcanle al alcohol que me dio unos momentos de inspiración. Estoy de acuerdo con ustedes en que hace falta un punto de vista por parte de Shizuru, como ustedes bien saben, parte de mi estilo es mezclar los puntos de vista de dos o más personajes entre los capítulos. En esta ocasión pretendo hacerlo también, pero pienso que si ahora expongo los pensamientos de Shizuru, la historia perdería el chiste. Y sí, es más fácil poner el punto de vista de Natsuki pero en lo personal prefiero escribir más el de Shizuru a quien le achaco la seriedad de la narración. _

**Cena Galabeya:** La Jellabiya es la tradicional túnica con la que visten las mujeres árabes, las prendas que utilizan los varones se les conoce como Jilbab (chilapa en castellano, creo) La cena galabeya viene siendo una 'fiesta' en donde los excursionistas asisten vestidos con ropas típicas árabes. Aparte de comer, bailan y se les presenta un espectáculo.


	8. Día 4

**FUJINO TRAVEL**

**DIA 4**

_**Edfú, Egipto **_

**6:00**

**29 de Julio de 20XX**

Este es mi cuarto día de vacaciones y de vacaciones no le veo la menor pinta. Me duelen las piernas monstruosamente, tengo ojeras, me siento hinchada, me duele el estómago y aparte creo que he sido víctima de la _maldición del faraón_. Fujino tenía razón, no debí tomar ni comer nada que no viniera embotellado. A propósito de Fujino... ¡perra! Aparte de todas las molestias mencionadas anteriormente tengo una más que agregar a la lista, tengo la mejilla irritada. La perpetuadora de tal obra no ha sido otra sino la misma Fujino Shizuru, quien al haberme negado a besarle me ha dado una cachetada como hacía años que nadie me daba.

Golpea duro la niña, eso que ni qué. Quizás yo he tenido parte de culpa, pude haberle dicho simplemente 'no', pero le di miles de razones que creo pudieron haberle molestado y terminamos peleándonos como cuando nos conocimos. Supongo que eso le pone fin a nuestro efímero noviazgo, lo cual me parece maravilloso, un problema menos, quedan dos.

Pero prosigamos con la narración de este interesantísimo viaje a Egipto... Hoy nos ha amanecido en Edfú, en este sitio se encuentra el templo de Horus el cual visitaremos en unos diez minutos. Fieles a nuestra costumbre, mamá y yo compartimos un ritual de madre e hija antes de salir; ambas tomamos dos pastillas de omeprazol para el dolor de estómago y salimos para reunirnos con el grupo.

- "_Buenos días Natsuki-kun"_

- "_Buenos días senpai"_

- "_¿Qué le ha sucedido a tu mejilla?"_

- "_Ah pues, verás... fue un mosquito"_

- "_¿Un mosquito?"_

- "_Sí"_ - Fujino se encontraba cerca y aunque lo disimuló muy bien, estaba escuchando nuestra conversación - _ "Estaba dormida y debo haberme golpeado muy fuerte"_

- "_Pues vaya que le has dado con ganas"_

Nuestra charla fue interrumpida por Fujino quien decidió organizar un viaje en calesa hasta el templo, donde compartí el trayecto con ¿adivinen quién? Pues claro, el muchacho dorado de mamá, Takeda-kun.

- "_¿Ya compraron su ropa para la cena galabeya?"_

- "_¿Acaso hay que ir vestidas así?" _- Preguntó mamá.

- "_Ridiculeces" - _Vociferé.

- "_Natsuki estás muy amargada"_

- "_No voy a ir vestida con esos tontos trajes para hacer el ridículo"_

- "_Pero todos iremos así..." _- Se entrometió Takeda, pero arrepintiéndose casi al instante de haber metido su cuchara en nuestra discusión.

- "_He dicho que no"_

- "_Kuga-san... me preguntaba si habría algún inconveniente en que fuéramos juntos" - _ Hasta crees.

- "_Takeda-kun, Natsuki estará más que contenta de asistir contigo"_

- "_¡Madre no respondas por mí!"_

- "_Esto lo hago por tu bien, quiero ver nietos pronto"_

A punto estuve de decirle que su más anhelado deseo se le iba a cumplir, pero tuve que morderme la lengua y decir nada. A propósito, ¿habrá recibido Nao mi mensaje? No he sabido nada de ellas desde antier y comienzo a preocuparme, aunque claro, Sakomizu-sensei no realizaría las pruebas pertinentes hasta el momento preciso. Haciendo a un lado mis pensamientos, finalmente llegamos al asombroso templo de Edfú... Columnas con altas paredes y por supuesto, comerciantes vendiendo hasta sus calzoncillos si querías.

"_Este es uno de los templos mejor conservados de Egipto, puesto que fue construido en el año de..."_

Fujino comenzó su explicación, por un momento sentí deseos de sentarme y dormir un rato, tal vez una interrupción por parte de Midori y sus extraterrestres harían que este viaje fuera mejor. Pero como en esta ocasión parece no haber una historia interesante o 'rara', Midori no describirá nada. Así que lo haré yo, pues Horus es un templo que fue edificado por los griegos y no por los egipcios como yo pensé originalmente, lo cual explicaría las columnas tipo partenón.

Horus, es un dios halcón, hijo de Osiris e Isis. De aquí salen dos cosas interesantes, los griegos relacionaban a Horus con su dios Apolo, puesto que Horus está asociado con los cielos y también con el sol (Ra). Horus obtiene una victoria ante el dios Seth, ganando así el territorio fértil de Egipto y dejándole los desiertos a Seth. Los faraones eran supuestamente, la representación de Horus en la tierra, así que por otra parte Horus era el dios de los faraones... O eso fue lo que entendí más o menos.

El punto es que estoy dentro de un templo enorme, el cual no se deterioró tanto como los demás debido a que estuvo enterrado por cientos de años, ya que Egipto dejó su religión paganista por una cristiana, desechando las costumbres y el uso de los templos que veneraban a los dioses no cristianos. Así fue como otro saqueador de tumbas, desenterró el templo en el año de 1860 y los egipcios (nada tontos), cien años después, deciden volverlo sitio turístico e iluminarlo para que se vea bonito por las noches.

El lugar es gigantesco, lamentablemente los turistas éramos todavía más, por lo tanto no cabía un alfiler en la famosa sala en donde el barquito ese se encontraba. A pesar de tener unos patios enormes y llenos de columnas, el espacio era muy reducido para explorar libremente, a todo esto súmenle que soy claustrofóbica. Pues bien no aguanté mucho y decidí después de darle una vuelta rápida al templo salir de ahí velozmente. Para mi sorpresa mamá estaba afuera.

- "_¿Madre?"_

- "_Natsuki, pensé que estarías allá adentro tomando fotos con esa cámara tuya"_

- "_Oh, no. Me engenté y la explicación de Fujino es..." - _No quise parecer ignorante ante mi madre pero supongo que no era necesario, mamá me conocía mejor que nadie.

- "_Comencé a sentir un dolor de cabeza y preferí dar un paseo por el mercado, tal vez encuentre una buena prenda para esta noche" - _¿No pretenderá que vayamos juntas de shoping, verdad?

- "_Mamá, ¿te sientes bien?"_

- "_No te preocupes Nat, debe ser el calor, ya sabes"_

- "_Sí a todos nos está afectando"_

Acompañé a mamá a realizar sus compras, se llevó varias prendas para Alyssa y algunas para Nao, en cuanto vi el ancho de estas supuse que mi hermanita se vería muy bien con ellas cuando estuviera embarazada. A propósito, me compré un gato Bastet para poner en mi escritorio de regreso a Japón. Después de media hora y cada una de nosotras con su respectiva cerveza en la mano, nos encontramos con algunos otros compañeros del viaje. Eso mitigaba mi culpa, al menos no era yo la única que estaba fastidiada de todo esto.

Las hermanas de Takeda se nos unieron y el incordio de Tadao se estaba portando un poco mejor, le compré un zumo de caña y sonreí maliciosamente, alguien se enfrentaría a la _cólera_ del faraón en la noche... La menor de las Takeda, Akane, me pidió que la acompañara a comprar unos escarabajos que había visto pero los sujetos le daban mala pinta. Así que la escorté a realizar su adquisición y fue ahí cuando vi a Fujino con la hija de los Marguerite, la tal Tomoe.

- "_Fujino-sensei, ¡mira esta galabeya! ¿No es preciosa?"_

- "_Ciertamente lo es"_

- "_Te la compro"_

- "_Ara tomoe-chan, no puedo aceptar ese regalo"_

- "_¿Por qué no?" - _¡Pero qué puchero!

- "_Porque no se vería nada bien que como tu guía esté recibiendo regalos"_

- "_¡Eso no me importa!"_

- "_Fujino-san" - _Preguntó tímidamente Akane _- "¿Habría algún problema si me ayudas a pedir un objeto? Es para mi prometido..."_

- "_Por supuesto que no Akane-san" - _Si Fujino me vio fingió como si nunca me hubiese visto en su vida, pero como yo no quería dejar las cosas así comencé a fastidiarla.

- "_Oi Fujino" - _Volteó a ver la susodicha, primero me lanzó un puñal con los ojos pero posteriormente me sonrió con hipocresía.

- "_Diga Kuga-san"_

- "_¿Kuga-san? ¿Qué pasó con eso de Natsuki y de caminar cogidas de la mano?"_

La indignación en el rostro de Shizuru se dejó notar, un color carmesí adornó sus mejillas y mantuvo la boca abierta por un segundo, en una demostración poco elegante si me lo preguntan. Akane se nos quedó viendo como intentando descifrar a qué venía mi comentario y _Tomoe-chan_ estuvo a punto de lanzarse sobre mí para romperme la cara. Me reí con una carcajada medio diabólica y le dije a Akane que nos veríamos más tarde, puesto que las compras me aburrían. ¡Pues este viajecito a Egipto no es del todo aburrido!

Finalmente regresamos al barco, donde un delicioso almuerzo nos estaba esperando al mismo tiempo que la motonave nos traslada con rumbo a Esna. Después de comer mamá propuso esperar un rato en el aire acondicionado y disfrutar después de la piscina. No muy convencida de bañarme le puse el pretexto de que no había llevado traje de baño, lamentablemente mamá dijo que había previsto esa excusa, así que sacó de su bolso mi bañador, fin de la discusión.

Después de la comida, nos dispusimos a remojarnos como pescados en la piscina del barco, como era de esperarse ésta se encontraba atiborrada de hipertérmicos turistas. Aún así mamá y yo no nos dejamos intimidar y entramos a bañarnos. A la distancia pude observar una multitud en una de las esquinas de la alberca y como me suponía, la causante de tal conmoción no podía ser otra sino Fujino. Shizuru estaba rodeada de admiradores los cuales se rifaban en quién le ayudaría a nuestra bella guía a aplicarse el bloqueador solar.

- "_K-kuga-san" - _ ¡Oh Dios mío! Este no se rinde.

- "_Takeda, no sabía que supieras nadar"_

- "_Fui campeón en estilo libre en la secundaria, Kuga-san"_

- "_¿En serio?"_

- "_Incluso fui a los torneos nacionales"_

- "_Eso es nuevo para mí" - _¿No es obvio que jamás me has interesado?

- "_¡Kuga-san!"_

- "_¿Qué quieres?"_

- "_Se te está quemando la piel..."_

- "_¿Uh?"_

- "_Es verdad Natsuki, ¿acaso olvidaste aplicarte el bloqueador?" - _Me fastidian esas cosas...

- "_Me dio flojera"_

- "_Si Kuga-san no se cuida podría quemarse y eso sería lamentable" - _ Recitó Takeda.

- "_Estás exagerando"_

- "_Mashiro hizo lo mismo ayer y hoy no se pudo levantar"_

- "_Así que fue por eso que no asistió al viaje de hoy" - _ Comentó mamá, lo cual no me estaba gustando_ - "¿Natsuki?"_

- "_Sí madre" - _ Ese tono no me gusta tampoco.

- "_No me gustaría tener que aguantar tus quejas el día de mañana porque se te quemó tu piel. Ya tengo bastante con tus deposiciones..."_

- "_¡MADRE!" - _¡Como si yo no tuviera suficiente con tus flatulencias!

- "_Takeda-kun, por favor, ayuda a mi terca hija a que se ponga el bloqueador y..." - _Mirándome fijamente_ - "No vuelvan si ella no se lo ha puesto en **todo** el cuerpo"_

- "_¿QUE?" - _¿Notaron como recalcó, _todo_?

- "_S-sí Kuga-san" _- El hombre no cabía de tanta felicidad.

Salimos de la piscina y me dirigí al bolso de Félix el gato... digo el bolso de mamá; para obtener el dichoso bloqueador solar. Una vez con el frasco en mis manos me dispuse a embarrármelo sin el menor cuidado en mis brazos y piernas, en este punto noté que Takeda seguía junto a mí.

- "_¡Qué quieres!"_

- "_Kuga-san, si no te aplicas el bloqueador de manera correcta se te quemará la piel"_

- "_¡Ya me puse el maldito bloqueador, qué más quieren!"_

- "_Deja que yo te lo ponga, por favor" - _¡Que me lleve el carajo antes!

- "_¿HAS PERDIDO LA RAZON?"_

- "_Ara" - _¡Oh... no!_ - "Takeda-san, creo que esa labor debe ser realizada por manos expertas"_

- "_¿Como las de quién Fujino-san?" - _De nuevo el intercambio de miradas.

- "_Por supuesto que como guía en este viaje, estoy mucho más calificada en los asuntos de las quemaduras de la piel de mis excursionistas"_

- "_¿En serio?" - _Interrumpí con tono irónico.

- "_Por supuesto Natsuki, por ejemplo, aplicándote sólo a los brazos y piernas estás descuidando algunas zonas" - _Tiene una expresión muy fea...

- "_¿Cómo cuales?" - _Pregunté inocentemente, grave error.

- "_Ara, pues Natsuki está olvidando la zona de la espalda"_

Pues así fue como Fujino se desquitó de lo que le hiciera en el mercado hace no más de un par de horas. Con toda la maldad de su ser y para el beneplácito de un lujurioso Takeda, Fujino tiró del amarre que tenía mi bañador de dos piezas, liberando así la parte que cubría mis pechos hasta hace unos segundos.

- "_¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAA!" _- Sí, ese grito fue mío.

- "_GAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"_ - Ese fue Takeda, después de que se desangrara por la nariz y ahora por la cabeza.

- "_Ara"_ - Disfruta tu victoria mientras puedas Fujino, juro que me vengaré.

Finalmente llegamos a la ciudad de Esna, en este lugar tenemos dos puntos de interés turístico, uno es el templo de Jnum y el otro es el bazar de Esna. Había decidido no ir a Jnum, es más, ni siquiera pensaba salir de mi camarote hasta que volviéramos a el aeropuerto del Cairo. Estaba que no me calentaba ni todo el maldito sol de Egipto que es más caliente que el infierno mismo. Fujino me hizo pasar un momento bochornoso en extremo, expuso mis tetas ante más de cien desconocidos, me hizo quedar en ridículo ante las lascivas miradas de un grupo de desconocidos y por si eso no fuera suficiente, le ha dado un buen motivo a Takeda para masturbarse... ¡Pero qué asco!

- "_Estás exagerando Natsuki..." - _No le respondí a mamá, sólo le mandé una mirada asesina_ - "Estoy segura que Fujino-san no lo hizo con mala intención"_

- "_Sí claro"_

- "_Se disculpó inmediatamente y estaba muy apenada" - _No sabes cuánto _- "Además tenías a Takeda-kun de frente, dudo que alguien más aparte de él hubiese podido ver tus miserias a la distancia" - _ ¡Oh madre! ¿Qué sería de mí sin ti?

- "_¡Con el idiota de Takeda tengo y me basta para estar indignada!"_

- "_Tómalo como una mirada prematrimonial..." - _Otra mirada asesina _- "No seas aguada, sabes que este viaje lo quería hacer contigo, no sola" - _Otra vez el chantaje.

- "_¡De acuerdo! Pero no me hagas sentarme con los Takeda nunca más"_

- "_Sólo por hoy"_

- "_Hecho" _- Algo me dice que como negociadora me muero de hambre.

El templo de Jnum es una estructura que se encuentra como a diez metros debajo del nivel del piso, como si de un templo subterráneo se tratase. La razón sea probablemente, a que este templo fue construido hace más de 3,000 años por los egipcios y reconstruido por los griegos. Jnum era un dios con cuerpo de hombre y cabeza de carnero, estaba relacionado con el Nilo y con la vida; los egipcios pensaban que era él quien controlaba las inundaciones del Nilo.

Si bien este templo no es la octava maravilla si tiene algunas cosillas por ahí por demás curiosas, una de las que más me llamó la atención es que en una de las salas hipóstilas (principales), se encuentran además de jeroglíficos, signos del zodiaco. En teoría este templo tiene un valor histórico importante, fuera de eso no da para más.

Durante el recorrido sentí la mirada de Fujino encima todo el tiempo, tanto que no aguanté mucho y salí con rumbo al bazar de Esna. Una vez en el bazar, mis sentidos me llevaron a un lugar poco decente en el cual parecían vender cerveza, al entrar me encontré con Midori quien me invitó a tomar unos tragos... Bueno, fueron como cinco, pero la pasamos muy bien. Ya borrachas decidimos regresar a la motonave para descansar en lo que se nos pasaba el efecto del alcohol. Mamá me mandó a bañar y luego me dijo que esta noche era la dichosa cena galabeya, le recordé su promesa de que por ningún motivo me impusiera a Takeda y no le quedó de otra más que aceptar.

Al llegar al salón en donde la dichosa cena se iba a dar, el fulano de la entrada me dijo que no podía ingresar al lugar a menos que tuviera puesta una de esas horrorosas prendas. Argumenté que era por demás ridículo obligar al **turismo**, el cual pagaba su sueldo, a adoptar tan ridículas costumbres. Esto último pareció enojarle más y se puso más perro todavía.

- "_Nat no discutas, vamos a que te pontas una de las que le compré a Alyssa"_

- "_De ninguna manera, además esas ropas las compraste especialmente para ella, no es justo"_

- "_¿Cuál es el problema Emir?" - _ Interrogó una mujer a mis espaldas.

- "_Ninguno Nathalie, sólo que ésta rebelde está metiendo relajo" - _Hablaron en árabe pero la voz de la mujer me hizo voltear a ver.

- "_¡Bastet!"_

- "_Natsuki de Japón, no digas ese nombre aquí. Ese es mi nombre artístico"_

- "_¿Conoces a esta señorita Nat-chan?" _- Cómo le digo...

- "_Nathalie Rasa para servirle señora Kuga, conocí a su hija en Asuán"_

- "_Gusto en conocerte Nathalie, ¿estás de viaje tú también?"_

- "_¡Oh no! He sido contratada para la cena de esta noche"_

- "_¡Ah eres parte del show!" - _Seguro viene a bailar.

- "_Emir dice que Natsuki no tiene una galabeya, si gusta yo puedo prestarle una"_

- "_¿Harías eso Nathalie?"_

- "_Por supuesto señora Kuga" - _¿Alguien me preguntó si yo estaba de acuerdo?

- "_Eso no va a ser necesario" - _Tú de nuevo.

- "_¡Fujino-san!" - _Exclamó mi madre como quien ve al ídolo.

- "_Yo misma me encargaré de que Natsuki acuda a la cena como es debido. Considérelo como una disculpa por mi mal comportamiento, Kuga-san" - _¡Ay sí! Ahora resulta.

- "_Nos vemos mañana mamá, prefiero morirme antes que deberle un favor a Fujino"_

- "_¿Natsuki?" _- Mamá me habló sonriéndome, pero ese tono era de... ¡Déjate de pendejadas y haz lo que te digo!

No muy convencida pero resignada al fin de cuentas, seguí a Fujino hasta su cuarto. Una vez ahí me entregó una galabeya y me dijo que me la pusiera para que después, ella me arreglara como era debido. Hice lo que me dijo más no le he dirigido la palabra para nada, esto no se lo voy a perdonar jamás. Pues valiente novia resultaba ser, primero me abofetea, luego expone mi anatomía ante los curiosos ojos de un pervertido degenerado y ahora se quiere pasar por santa ante mamá. No Fujino, así no juego.

- "_¿Hasta cuándo va a seguir Natsuki molesta?"_

- "_Hasta siempre y no me llames por mi nombre majadera"_

- "_¿Eso significa que Natsuki está terminando conmigo?"_

- "_No se puede terminar lo que jamás empezó"_

- "_Ya dije que lo siento, no esperaba que tu traje se soltara y expusiera tus pechos frente a ese pervertido. ¿Crees que lo hubiese permitido de haberlo sabido?"_

- "_No lo sé, dices una cosa y haces otra"_

Fujino exhaló un largo y prolongado suspiro, finalmente me indicó que me sentara en la orilla de su cama y ahí comenzó a cepillarme el cabello. Al principio estaba tan enfadada que no había notado ciertas cosas, una de ellas era el hecho de que las manos de Shizuru eran muy suaves y hábiles. Con gran destreza y delicadeza, desenredaba mi maltratado cabello el cual se encontraba enredado por el árido clima y mi descuido. El calor que el cuerpo de Fujino emitía a mis espaldas era también agradable, es más, su sóla presencia era imponente no sólo por el peculiar tono de sus ojos, sino por esa aura de tranquilidad que toda ella tenía. Al estar así de cerca me sentía protegida, de hecho este cuadro me recuerda mucho al que yo tuviera hace muchos años con mamá, cuando ella solía hacer lo que Shizuru hace ahora. Claro que es diferente, ¡si no tengo complejo de Edipo!

Luego sucedió algo que no me esperaba, mi cuerpo me traicionó porque me estremecí ante las manos de esta mujer. No sé si se dio cuenta de que sentí un escalofrío, el cual ocurrió justo después de que sus dedos se deslizaran por mi nuca. Había dos posibles explicaciones para que mi cuerpo reaccionara de una manera tan brutal, una era el hecho de que la abstinencia probablemente me estaba matando, otra era que Fujino estaba muy buena y en verdad sí me la quería comer. Ante esta reacción decidí tensarme y tomar el control de mi cuerpo nuevamente, con una de mis manos sujeté una de las de Fujino y le pedí que se detenga.

- "_¿Por qué te contienes tanto?"_

- "_¿Eh?" _

- "_Sé que te gusto, no lo niegues"_

- "_También me gusta la mayonesa"_

- "_Ara, ¿acaso Natsuki no se come la mayonesa?"_ - Ok, mal ejemplo.

- "_Mira Fujino..."_

- "_No me llames Fujino por favor" _

- "_¿Qué es lo que quieres Shizuru?"_

- "_¿No es obvio? Quiero a Natsuki" _

- "_..." - _No, no es obvio Shizuru, a veces simplemente no te entiendo. Actúas de una manera posesiva conmigo ante los demás, pero finges también que no pasa nada - _"Está bien Fujino, tú ganas, si eso es lo que quieres entonces, va"_

- "_¡Natsuki...!"_

**DIA 4**

_**Esna, Egipto **_

**21:00**

**29 de Julio de 20XX**

**

* * *

_N/A: _**_Más claro ni el agua... Les recuerdo que esta es una historia para toda la familia (exceptuando por una o dos majaderías), así que dejo en sus calenturientas mentes lo ocurrido después de este episodio. Tal vez en el próximo haya una recapitulación de algunas partes de la historia porque pienso que ya va siendo hora de que meta el punto de vista de Shizuru, a menos claro que se me ocurra otra cosa en el inter. _

_A partir de la próxima semana pierdo la accesibilidad del internet debido a situaciones ajenas a mi voluntad, pero eso no significa que no siga con el fic, sólo que subir los capítulos será cosa de los fines de semana cuando baje del cerro... Hasta entonces, Ja Ne!_


	9. Chapter 9

**FUJINO TRAVEL**

**DIA 5**

_**Egipto **_

**30 de Julio de 20XX**

- "_¡Has visto qué hermoso te queda el vestido! Pero mírate en el espejo Shizuru, mírate de cuerpo completo... ¡Ah!"_

- "_No sé mamá, ¿no es un poco ostentoso?"_

- "_Pero para nada, además eres nuestra única hija, estamos en nuestro derecho de derrochar hasta el último yen en tu boda"_

- "_Reito dijo que no era necesario"_

- "_Es que Reito-kun es todo un caballero, pero tu padre jamás permitiría quedar en evidencia delante de los Kanzaki"_

- "_Aún así, me sentiría más tranquila con una ceremonia más sencilla"_

- "_¡De ninguna manera! Todo Japón se entererá de los orgullosos que estamos de este enlace"_

_

* * *

_**Matrimonio: ** Contrato en donde se instituye un vínculo conyugal entre dos individuos. [Contrato eh, definitivamente no pude encontrar mejor definición]

* * *

Mamá está muy emocionada con este asunto de la boda, Reito y yo tuvimos una cita todavía ayer por la tarde y el muy descarado se la pasó mensajeándose con su noviecita. Su rostro cuando enviaba y recibía mensajes de texto se iluminaba con una sonrisa que no le había visto en todos los años de 'noviazgo' que llevamos.

En cuanto nuestra cita acabó me llevó a casa, se despidió y se marchó. Una vez en mi habitación decidí ponerme a revisar nuevamente todos los asuntos relacionados con la excursión que papá me pidió que llevase. No es que estuviese entusiasmada pero al menos eso me hacía mantener la cabeza en otro lado que no fuera en mi inminente fracaso matrimonial. Me tumbé en la cama, la cual estaba llena de papeles, notas, cuentas, pasaportes y entre otras cosas mi laptop. Fue así cuando al dejarme caer sobre ese embrollo de documentos que reparé en uno en particular, el pasaporte de Kuga Natsuki.

La fotografía que tenía el pasaporte, tenía la baja calidad de todo ese tipo de documentos pero aún así, se distinguía el rostro de una mujer con el ceño fruncido, de ojos verdes y cabello cobalto. En el mismo pasaporte se encontraba también información de sus anteriores viajes, esta mujer viajaba constantemente por lo que parecía, puesto que tenía varios sellos de diferentes países, mayormente los europeos. Kuga Natsuki era la mujer con la que accidentalmente había tropezado y también la mujer que se encargó de humillarme delante de papá. Sin duda alguna esta persona pagaría con creces hasta el último de sus insultos, palabra por palabra se tragaría su prepotencia y arrogancia. Para empezar mi pequeña venganza, me cercioré de que nuestros asientos estuvieran juntos al iniciar el viaje, eso me daría tiempo para buscar el momento exacto para devolverle con la misma moneda su mal trato hacia mí.

Sonreí maliciosamente, comencé a buscar en la red información alguna sobre mi nueva víctima, cuestionándome por dos segundos si esto era lo correcto. El ordenador finalmente me enseñó el resultado de mi búsqueda, la cual fue... nada. No había nada sobre esta mujer en la red, ni una página de red social, alguna dirección de correo, información personal, número de seguro social... Es como si Kuga Natsuki no existiera en primer lugar. Recuerdo haber escuchado de labios de Saeko-san que su hija participaba en una investgación para una compañía farmacéutica, ¿será acaso parte de algún proyecto secreto del gobierno? Me reí casi inmediatamente después de que esa idea cruzara por mi cabeza, pero la curiosidad me ganaba todavía.

Probablemente todo este asunto de buscarme una aventura estaba llevándome hacia Kuga Natsuki, tal vez descubrir los proyectos secretos de una agente del gobierno sería la aventura ideal para mantenerme entretenida mientras el viaje se desarrolla. En realidad no me veo buscando aventuras amorosas con algún desconocido... aunque tampoco con algún conocido, a pesar de que se me da muy bien, claro está. Ensimismada en mis pensamientos decidí ojear una última vez el pasaporte de _Natsuki_, ara eso sonó muy bien, hasta que llegué a la edad de la susodicha...

- "_Ara, no parece"_

El viaje dio inicio tal y como lo programé, logré poner a Natsuki en evidencia delante de su progenitora algo que sin duda pareció incomodarle más de lo que me esperaba, lo que es peor, por alguna extraña razón me vi en la imperiosa necesidad de disculparme con ella. De ahí en adelante el molestar a Natsuki se volvió en mi actividad favorita, sus reacciones a mis avances eran únicas, su rostro cambiaba de color dependiendo del grado de indignación o de verguenza que le hiciera pasar en el momento.

Todo hubiese ido bien, sino fuera porque Tomoe-chan comenzaba a enfermarme del estómago con sus insinuaciones y sus exageradas demostraciones de afecto. Mi relación con Tomoe-chan inició cuando Kikukawa-san me pidió que le sustituyera en unas clases que estaba dando en una escuela privada, así comenzó mi tormento. Estoy de acuerdo que el ambiente de una institución para señoritas tiene ciertas conductas que podrían ser consideradas lésbicas en cualquier parte del mundo, sin embargo, el caso de Tomoe-chan era único en su especie. Su devoción, su insistencia para llamar mi atención, sus acosos, sus roces... Cuando el curso terminó creí que me había librado de una verdadera sanguijuela, pero veo con tristeza que me la he encontrado nuevamente.

Tomoe-chan parece haber notado mi recién interés en Kuga, puesto que cada vez que intento hablar con ella o estar siquiera cerca de ella, Tomoe se encarga de hacer que sus padres consigan llamar mi atención para mantenerme a su lado todo el tiempo. Afortunadamente las cosas mejoraron a nuestra visita a las pirámides, en donde gracias a Sugiura-san pude pasar el tiempo necesario para tratar a Natsuki. Con su 'peculiar' y extrovertida forma de ser, Sugiura-san consiguió captar totalmente la atención de los excursionistas, dándome una oportunidad para acercarme a la única que para nada prestaba atención a la explicación dada por la especialista.

Pero no he descrito a la susodicha, Natsuki es una mujer como de mi estatura, piel blanca, ¿mencioné ya sus hermosos ojos verdes? De cabello largo pero sujeto por una coleta que le da una apariencia severa. Si yo no hubiese conocido a Natsuki antes, me tragaría por completo ese aire de médico formal que carga consigo. Aparentemente Natsuki parece perder la paciencia conmigo con mucha facilidad, haciendo que su expresión fruncida sea, valga la redundancia, todavía más fruncida de lo que normalmente ya es. En nuestra expedición a la pirámide principal, Natsuki se la pasó respirando dificultosamente, a punto estuve de preguntarle si se encontraba bien o si deseaba que la acompañara a la salida, pero cuando volteé a verla, Natsuki me esquivó la mirada. Su rostro se encontraba rojo pero me quedó la duda de si era por el esfuerzo, el bochorno, el encierro o alguna otra cosa. Ara, ¿habrá sido por mi?

Como pude me entrometí en los planes de Sugiura-san para salir con Natsuki, fue en este punto donde comencé a preguntarme si lo que estaba haciendo no era similar a lo que Tomoe-chan hacía conmigo. Sin embargo yo no tenía ningún interés romántico en Natsuki, lo único que yo quería era tratarla y descubrir qué clase de persona era en realidad, sólo quería conocerla y pasar un tiempo agradable con una persona diferente. Cuestionándome estaba cuando mi teléfono comenzó a sonar, recibí tres llamadas ese día, una era de mi madre, otra de Reito y finalmente Haruka.

- "_¡FUJINO!"_

- "_Suzushiro, si sigues gritando ocasionarás que el Nilo transmita tu bella voz por todo el territorio egipcio"_

- "_¡No me cambies el tema Fujino!" - _¿Cuál tema?_ - "¿Estás haciendo lo que te pedí?"_

- "_Ara, lamento recordarle a Suzushiro que no estoy dispuesta a seguir tal consejo..."_

- "_¡Te vas a arrepentir!"_

- "_Pero sí estoy tratando a alguien"_

- "_Sí claro, seguro a tu séquito de admiradores..."_

- "_En realidad estoy tras un médico" - _Es válido, ¿no?

- "_¡Cuenta!"_

- "_Trabaja para la organización SEARRS, pero es un enigma..."_

- "_Eso significa que es mayor que tú... ¡Picarona!"_

- "_Puedes apostar"_

- "_¿Y cuándo te piensas lanzar, eh?"_

- "_Suzushiro-san comienza a asustarme..."_

- "_Fujino, no viajaste más de 9,000 kilómetros para permanecer pura y casta mientras Kanzaki se la pasa tirándose a su amante en lo que vuelves"_

- "_Ara, si lo vemos de esa forma tendré que apurarme entonces"_

- "_Bien, espero noticias, saludos"_

Supongo que unas cuantas mentiras piadosas no le hacen mal a nadie, no es que esté muy de acuerdo con la actitud de Reito, pero eso de pagarle con la misma manera no es mi estilo. Una vez preparada mentalmente para la ocasión, decidí adelantarme a buscar a Natsuki para recordarle nuestro compromiso con Sugiura, topándome con el panorama de que ambas se encontraban en la puerta del cuarto de Natsuki, acompañadas por una mujer que respondía al nombre de Sagisawa Yohko.

La especialista en egiptología, nos llevó a un sitio que si me hubiesen preguntado antes si deseaba entrar hubiese dicho, ¡claro que no! Ocupamos una mesa de aquel peculiar lugar y Sugiura ordenó por nosotras. El bar no era muy diferente a un cabaret de mala muerte de los que hay en las zonas peligrosas de Shinjuku, con exhuberantes féminas andando con escasas prendas en su cuerpo y atendiendo a los visitantes. Es en este punto cuando noté que Sugiura y Sagisawa eran novias, lo cual me llevaba a la correcta suposición de que Kuga Natsuki era lesbiana.

Natsuki permanecía impávida ante las demostraciones de afecto que la pareja se daba, algo que fue mucho más notorio cuando ambas se encontraban ya más pasadas de copas. Sin perder la compostura, Natsuki continuó bebiendo y ocasionalmente miraba de reojo a su alrededor, sin embargo nunca le vi mirar a ninguna de las bailarinas que se encontraban a nuestro alrededor. Claro, eso fue hasta que una de ellas pareció demostrarle demasiada atención a mi parecer, una joven que se hacía llamar Bastet. La chica quien no era mucho mayor que Tomoe atendió a Natsuki casi todo el tiempo, inclusive se dio el lujo de ignorar a los demás clientes quienes se encontraba ávidos de gozar de tal grácil compañía.

Bastet pasó el mayor tiempo con Natsuki, quien más que a gusto con la situación parecía estar incómoda por ello. Viendo de reojo a Natsuki no dudo el por qué a Bastet le llamó la atención la extranjera, puesto que en realidad Natsuki era una belleza natural. Al mantener su cabello suelto y no recogido, la expresión de Natsuki se veía mucho más rebelde, mucho más juvenil y por supuesto, acompañado con ese entallado atuendo de cuero que lleva puesto, Kuga se ve salvajemente apetecible. Por alguna extraña razón, el ver tan pegadas a mi compatriota y a la bailarina ya no me pareció tan buena imagen, al contrario, empezaba a irritarme parcialmente. Así que decidí separarlas a como de lugar, aprovechando el estado de ebriedad que tenía el grupo, imité sus actitudes alcohólicas para parecer que me encontraba igual de intoxicada que todas ellas. Logrando así que los ojos de Natsuki me miraran sólo a mí nuevamente.

Natsuki no pareció darse cuenta de que no me encontraba tan ebria como parecía, difícilmente podría distinguir si el olor a alcohol que había en el ambiente venía de ella o de mí, aunque yo sabía bien de quién era. Dando tumbos por la cubierta, Natsuki consiguió llevarme hacia mi habitación, en donde me dejó descansando en mi cama. Siguiendo con el juego que inicié, comencé a provocar a Natsuki hasta que ella sugirió que fuéramos al baño. Al sujetarme de su brazo en busca de un supuesto punto de apoyo para caminar hacia el baño, una loca idea se me vino a la mente y decidí ejecutarla, con lamentables resultados debo admitir.

Fingiendo incoordinación y haciendo gala de mi talento actoral, tropecé y jalé a Natsuki hacia mí tirándonos a las dos hacia la cama. Natsuki se levantó de inmediato muy a mi pesar, comenzó a disculparse y yo comencé a molestarla para tratar de conseguir nuevas tonalidades en ese rostro colorado. Pensé que al estar alcoholizada, Natsuki intentaría algo conmigo, supongo que todos estos años de falso endiosamiento que mis admiradores me han dado, me han hecho creer que soy irresistible a cualquier ser humano. Pues he aquí a la persona inmune a mis encantos, Natsuki quien prefiere la compañía femenina, parece no apreciar mis atributos para considerarme digna de su atención.

Pero yo no iba a darme por vencida así de fácil, mientras Natsuki hablaba por teléfono, fragué un nuevo plan para tentar los instintos básicos de Natsuki. Calculando el término de su llamada, decidí salir nada más con una toalla alrededor de mi cuerpo, logrando por primera vez en el viaje que Natsuki me vea de arriba a abajo. No sé si fue el rostro avergonzado de Natsuki quien tenía una actitud realmente inocente que no había visto en nadie, el momento quizás, el caso es que me hizo realizar una proposición indecorosa a mi acompañante. Le propuse a Kuga Natsuki que tuviésemos una aventura en lo que el viaje finalizaba, para mi beneplácito ella aceptó y así comenzó nuestra historia.

Por supuesto que han habido algunos impedimentos en nuestra amistosa relación, aparte de Tomoe-chan se encuentra Takeda Masashi; un hombre que no sabe cuando no es no. Alentado por los malos consejos de Saeko-san, Takeda continúa intentando una y otra vez el llegar al corazón de una mujer que jamás volteará a verlo ni por error. La mamá de Natsuki también es otro impedimento, rodeada siempre de las hermanas Takeda quienes me agobian con sus incesantes preguntas y sus continuas invitaciones a charlar con ellas más de lo necesario. Por otro lado está la aludida, quien como novia debo confesar que es un fracaso. Kuga es irónica, sádica, mañosa, arrogante, gruñona; pero debo confesar que besa muy bien... Pero supongo que debo recapitular sobre un importante episodio en nuestra relación, el cual es precisamente la mejor noche galabeya que alguien pueda tener... Pero eso ha de esperar porque tengo una llamada entrante de Suzushiro.

- "_¿Todo bien, has tomado ya en serio mis sabios consejos?"_

- "_Ara creo que sí"_

- "_¿De veras?"_

- "_¿Suzushiro-san?"_

- "_Qué te pasa Fujino, suenas demasiado seria, incluso para ser tú"_

- "_¿Se puede perder la virginidad con una mujer?"_

**DIA 5**

_**Luxor, Egipto **_

**06:00**

**30 de Julio de 20XX**

**

* * *

_N/A: _**_Estoy cansada... Debo un capítulo más, trataré de subirlo entre estos días de asueto, prometo que ese compensará la larga espera._


	10. Día 5

**FUJINO TRAVEL**

**DIA 5**

_**Luxor, Egipto **_

**06:00**

**30 de Julio de 20XX**

Anoche tuve un sueño muy interesante, uno de esos sueños en donde te la pasas muy bien y no esperas que alguien te levante cuando estás en la mejor parte. No es que yo suela tener sueños eróticos o fantasee constantemente con alguien, es más, rara vez tengo sueños húmedos por no decir casi nunca. De entre los más destacables puedo señalar aquel que tuviese en mis años de recién egresada de la carrera de medicina, cuando no era nadie y luchaba con todas mis fuerzas para que mi nombre despuntara de entre la muchedumbre. Pero no crean que mi ambición era lo que motivaba mi hambre de poder, sino una mujer, una castaña de ojos azules quien resultaba ser una paciente que atendí en una de mis guardias del hospital de Tokio.

Esta mujer era demasiado astuta para mi gusto, tenía todas las ventajas habidas y por haber; primero que nada estaba el hecho de que me llevaba casi diez años de diferencia, aparte de que su posición económica era mucho mejor que la mía. Ella era la heredera de un negocio próspero y familiar, del cual había tomado las riendas años atrás. Mientras que yo sólo era una pobre pasante de medicina sin ninguna especialidad y aparentemente, ninguna aspiración a más. ¿En qué paró la cosa? Pues después de un tiempo la mujer se cansó del juego y me mandó a volar, en eso paró. He aquí la moraleja, la relación médico-paciente jamás debe romperse por ningún motivo.

Pero estábamos en mi sueño erótico con Fujino, lo que me recuerda que por alguna extraña razón me siento nuevamente como cuando en mis años de estudiante. La diferencia es que en esta ocasión yo soy la mayor, lamentablemente eso no me da ninguna ventaja, lo cual comienza a decirme que probablemente la del problema sea yo. Shizuru se la pasa provocándome, me hace insinuaciones, por si fuera poco me ha propuesto un romance en lo que acaba el viaje y yo he dicho que sí. Parece que no he aprendido bien mi lección acerca de lo que se debe y no se debe hacer. ¿Qué demonios hago yo con una niña que además de todo está comprometida con uno de los hombres más poderosos de Tokio?

Pues en el sueño no se le veía muy disgustada por la situación, ni qué decir de mí. Todo empezó con un beso, aunque estaba segura de que Fujino me rechazaría no pasó así. Más bien fue al contrario, Shizuru correspondió a cada beso sin ninguna inhibición, permitió que mis labios recorrieran hasta el último rincón habido y por haber de su anatomía. En mi sueño Shizuru era un poco tímida o quizás inexperta sea el término más adecuado, con una actitud que se me hace contradictoria a la personalidad fuerte y segura que siempre enseña. Definitivamente fue un sueño, porque me pareció que estaba con una mujer que nunca en su vida había tenido intimidad con nigún ser humano, claro está hasta que la pervertidora Natsuki se cruzara en su camino.

Por un instante me sentí mal, pero luego me repetí que era un sueño y por un sueño, a nadie lo demandan. Es curioso, casi puedo sentir el olor de Fujino en mi cabello esta mañana, obviamente mamá interrumpió mi fantasía para avisarnos que teníamos que desayunar para seguir con el itinerario directo al Valle de los Reyes. Mamá se adelantó al salón mientras yo me daba un baño para seguirle, al salir de mi habitación me encontré con Midori y Yohko esperándome en la puerta.

- "_¡Nat-kun! No fuiste a la cena de anoche, te perdiste un espectáculo de fantasía" - _Gritó eufórica Midori, lo cual significaba que estaba borracha todavía.

- "_Dije que no participaría en tonterías, ¿cómo le permites dormir contigo apestando a licor senpai?"_

- "_Es que la diversión es mejor cuando está borracha"_

- "_No me cuentes por favor"_

- "_Por cierto Natsuki, Fujino-san estaba esperándote, se veía..." - _Comentó Midori.

- "_¿Molesta?" - _ Pregunté orgullosa.

- "_No... Más bien como... ¿rara?"_

- "_Fujino es rara" - _Aclaré.

- "_Sí pero se veía diferente, como más relajada o algo así"_

- "_Bien por ella" - _ ¿Y a mí qué más me da?

- "_¡Natsuki-kun!"_

- "_¿Qué pasa Yohko-senpai?"_

- "_Tienes un hematoma en el cuello de casi diez centímetros de diámetro"_

- "_¡Qué!" _

- "_O sea un chupete" - _Señaló maliciosamente Midori.

- "_¡Qué! Eso no puede ser, debe ser una picada o algo" - _Dije tratando de buscar un espejo cerca para verme la marca.

- "_Mira tu picada entonces" _

Con una serenidad infinita pero con una mirada maliciosa, Yohko sacó de su bolso un espejo y con él me mostró el lugar en donde la marca en mi cuello se encontraba. ¡Era un chupete! Pero no cualquier chupete, sino un tremendo chupetón que ignoro como carajos salió... ¡Oh...! Eso significa que aquello no fue un sueño entonces, coño.

- "_¿Nos vas a contar?" - _Dijo Midori con una enorme sonrisa.

- "_Claro" - _Respondí con otra -_ "Es una picada de cucaracha" - _Ja Ja Ja, si creían que les iba a decir están perdidas.

- "_¿Cucaracha?"_

- "_Sí, estaba en mi cama esta mañana"_

- "_Natsuki-kun parece haber olvidado el nombre de la cucaracha"_

- "_¿Qué demonios significa eso?"_

- "_Nat-kun, las cucarachas no pican ni muerden, ¿lo olvidaste?" - _¿En serio?

- "_¡Pero ésta sí!" - _Traté de defenderme como pude.

- "_Apreciaríamos mucho si nos dijeras el nombre de la cucaracha que te marcó sin que te dieras cuenta" - _Insistió Yohko.

- "_¡Dejen de joder!"_

- "_¿Fue Bastet?"_

- "_¿Qué?"_

- "_No finjas, tú no te apareciste en toda la noche y Bastet bailó y desapareció también"_

- "_Ya te dije que dejes de jugar a la casamentera conmigo Midori"_

- "_Entonces si no fue Bastet, ¿quién fue Natsuki-kun?"_

- "_¡Nadie! A callar, me voy a desayunar y es lo último que quiero escuchar del tema"_

Pero lamentablemente ninguna quitó el dedo del renglón, cierto es que aunque estuvimos sentadas con las Takeda y con mamá, Yohko y Midori continuaban haciendo mofa de mi espantosa mordida en el cuello. Opté entonces en dejarme el cabello suelto de aquí a las dos semanas que esa cosa estuviera en mi cuello, a pesar de todo mamá preguntó y le respondí lo mismo que a las otras dos curiosas. Obvio que no me creyó, pero lo bueno de una madre es que ellas saben cuando es mejor no insistir con algo que no quieren saber.

En una mesa algo retirada de la nuestra, pude distinguir a la perpetradora de tal diabólica acción, Shizuru. La mujer se veía como de costumbre, impasible, así que supuse que ella no tenía marca alguna en su figura que pudiera delatarle a la excursión. Bueno para ella, malo para mí, siempre la jodida soy yo. Durante todo el desayuno estuve tratando de recordar qué demonios había pasado o mejor dicho, qué diablo se me metió anoche. Recuerdo vagamente haberle dicho a Fujino que me iba a mi cuarto a descansar y que sería mejor que ella asistiera a la fiesta galabeya para no levantar ninguna sospecha de nuestra ausencia. Maldito alcohol egipcio, me afecta la memoria.

- "_¡Kuga-san!" - _Lo que me faltaba, Takeda.

- "_¿Qué quieres?"_

- "_Tienes un..."_

- "_Hematoma" - _¡Sí, tengo un puto chupete en el cuello! ¿Es lo que quieren oír?_ - "Una enorme cucaracha con grandes ojos rojos me picó mientras dormía"_

- "_Kuga... No sabía que las cucarachas pudieran hacer heridas tan grandes" - _¿Decepcionado?

- "_Pues ya ves"_

- "_Ara" - _¡No por favor, es muy temprano!_ - "Me temo que Natsuki ha sido víctima de una de las criaturas más temibles del desierto..."_

- "_No me digas, cuál"_

- "_Pues..." - _Le leí la mente, casi leí sus labios, como una exhalación me levanté cual bólido y le tapé la boca a Fujino.

- "_Fujino tiene una mente muy retorcida"_

- "_Ikezu"_

La mesa entera quedó en silencio después de mi precipitada acción, afortunadamente nadie y recalco, nadie hizo comentario alguno de lo ocurrido durante el desayuno. En perfecto silencio todos continuaron con su comida y dejaron de jorobar, gracias a Dios. Una vez terminado el desayuno Fujino intercambió unas palabras con Midori, una vez de acuerdo ambas nos juntaron para posteriormente subirnos al autobús. Finalmente seguimos con el viaje y se acabaron las burlas a la pobre de Natsuki.

El día de hoy el barco ha atracado en Luxor, antigua capital de Egipto, Luxor está situado al oriente del Nilo sin embargo nosotros nos vamos a la orilla occidental del río en donde nos esperan el Valle de los Reyes y de las Reinas. El lugar estaba lleno de autobuses, a pesar de que hemos venido temprano se ve que hay gente que vino mucho antes, otros los menos, vienen en burro. Supongo que montar un burro ha de ser excitante para los turistas que no tienen nada mejor que hacer, una vez monté un caballo y juré que jamás lo volvería a hacer. Monté el caballito casi a pelo y esos animalitos sudan que da gusto, mi pantalón quedó mojado y oloroso, mis nalgas dolían como cuando perdí mi virginidad y el cuello se me torció.

Volviendo al valle... El valle es en realidad un cementerio gigantote, se han encontrado más de 60 tumbas y continúan. Fujino nos dijo que la entrada al valle incluye la visita a sólo tres tumbas y que ella ha escogido a cuáles iríamos. Ignoro si a la distinguida concurrencia le pareció la idea a mí francamente me daba lo mismo, desde aquí todo se ve igual y dudo mucho que varíen las unas de las otras. Así que Fujino decidió que visitaríamos las tumbas de Ramsés III, Ramsés VI (¿pues cuántos Ramsés eran?) y Meremptah. Describir una a una las tumbas no tiene caso, tal y como mencioné anteriormente las tumbas no son distintas las unas de las otras. En resumidas cuentas todas tienen un corredor o escalones, que descienden hasta una cámara funeraria la cual se encuentra adornada con pinturas en sus paredes y techos. Al final del corredor ves el sarcófago del faraón.

Justo aquí Fujino nos vende un viaje extra... Visitar la tumba del famoso faraón Tutankhamon, la cual creo que todos sabemos que es una tumba que por morbo o por lo que sea hay que ver. Es decir, ¿vienes a Egipto y no fuiste a la tumba prohibida, entonces a qué fuiste? Yo podría responder que a comerme a Fujino... ¡Pero ya lo hice! Ok, seguimos.

Tutankhamon fue un faraón que sólo gobernó por ocho años, murió a los 18 años de edad, pero la importancia de este faraón no está relacionada con el hecho de que realmente fue el último faraón de la dinatía XVIII o la cantidad enorme de tesoros que se encontraron en su tumba. La fama de Tutankhamon vino del morbo de su descubrimiento, el cual fue el verdadero boom que despertó el interés del mundo entero por el Antiguo Egipto. Esta es la tumba mejor conservada de todo el King Valley (Valle de los Reyes), fue nombrada KV62 por un arqueólogo inglés de nombre Howard Carter, quien la descubrió en el año de 1922.

Como suele ocurrir se le dio demasiada importancia a esta nota por la prensa inglesa, puesto que extrañas muertes comenzaron a sonar desde que la tumba fue abierta. Se especularon mitos en donde supuestamente había una maldición del faraón a todo aquel que profanara su tumba, aunque la procedencia de esta leyenda es dudosa. Han habido explicaciones mucho más lógicas para resolver el misterio de los decesos, pero lamentablemente la creencia popular de una maldición sigue siendo mucho más atractiva que una hipótesis científica. Pasando a otro punto, de las 62 tumbas que se encuentran en este lugar, la KV62 es la única que aún conserva el cuerpo del faraón en su tumba. Por cierto, Midori nos dijo que si los tesoros queríamos ver, tendríamos que esperarnos hasta regresar al El Cairo para entrar al museo, donde la famosa máscara funeraria de Tutankhamon se encuentra en exhibición.

Finalmente abandonamos el dichoso valle para irnos al templo de Medinet Habu, el cual se encuentra muy detallado en sus paredes pero francamente no seguí con el grupo, preferí salir a respirar aire fresco. A lado del templo había un hotel y no muy lejos se distinguían unas estatuas como de 20 metros de altura.

- "_Esos son los Colosos de Memnón" - _¡Fujino es más silenciosa que un lince!

- "_¿Te escapaste de la excursión?"_

- "_Le he pedido a Sugiura-san que me reemplace, claro que voy a pagarle el favor"_

- "_¿Cómo, dejaste a Tomoe-chan sola en el templo?"_

- "_Ara, Natsuki también se deshizo de Takeda-san"_

- "_Eres diabólica"_

- "_¿Lo dices por lo de esta mañana o por lo de anoche?"_

- "_¿Cómo puedes decirlo tan tranquila?"_

- "_¿Acaso Natsuki pensó que iba a negar lo que ocurrió como si nada hubiera pasado?"_

- "_En realidad, sí"_

- "_El viaje aún no termina, todavía hay tiempo" - _¿Eso qué significa? _- "Na-tsu-ki"_

- "_¿Q-qué?" - _Esta cucaracha de ojos rojos me está viendo muy feo.

- "_¡Nat-chan!" - _ ¡Coño mamá! - _"Deja de molestar a Fujino-san, vamos, es hora de ir a comer al barco"_

Con la mirada le pedí una disculpa a Fujino y me retiré para seguir a mi entusiasmada madre. Una vez en el barco procedimos a comer como animales, bueno al menos yo me estaba muriendo de hambre. Parece ser que el chupete había servido de algo, ya que Takeda había dejado de insistir en buscarme como antes, finalmente comprendió. Por otra parte mamá decidió sentarse en una mesa aislada de todas las demás, por alguna extraña razón estaba demasiado callada y casi no comió nada.

Mamá se retiró al camarote alegando que quería descansar un poco y que a lo mejor no saldría en la tarde porque se sentía un poco mareada. No queriendo molestarla decidí entonces quedarme en la cubierta en lo que digería la comida, hasta que una llamada interrumpió mis pensamientos.

- "_Buenas tardes, Kuga-sensei"_

- "_¡Sakomizu-sensei! Gusto en saludarle"_

- "_¿Así que andas de viaje, todo bien?"_

- "_Lo normal, ¿cómo salieron los resultados de mi hermanita?"_

- "_Bueno, su condición corporal es un poco baja, pero ya he hablado con ella al respecto"_

- "_Eso me parece bien"_

- "_Necesita subir de peso y alimentarse mejor"_

- "_Claro, claro"_

- "_Porque serán 9 meses de extremo cuidado"_

- "_Por supuesto... ¿Nueve meses? Eso, eso..."_

- "_Vas a ser tía"_

De no ser porque Fujino es de verdad un lince que se aparece y se desaparece de la nada, no me caí al Nilo. La noticia me cayó como un balde de agua fría y eso que no soy yo quien está embarazada, la pregunta era cómo demonios le voy a decir a mamá. Alyssa no se la debe estar pasando muy bien que digamos, si mi rostro quedó pálido el de ella debió quedar transparente. Como pude le pedí el favor a Sakomizu-sensei de que se encargara de mi hermana en lo que yo regresaba de mis vacaciones, le di las gracias por sus atenciones y finalicé la llamada. Respiré larga y profundamente hasta que noté que los brazos de Shizuru continuaban en mi cintura.

- "_¿Malas noticias?"_

- "_No para mí, aunque supongo que tampoco son tan malas"_

- "_Ya veo"_

- "_Sakomizu-sensei me dijo que voy a ser tía"_

- "_¿Tu hermanita que conocí en el aeropuerto?"_

- "_Sí, está embarazada"_

- "_Ojalá sea una niña"_

- "_¿Por qué dices eso?"_

- "_Sería interesante ver a una mini Natsuki corriendo de un lado a otro con el ceño fruncido todo el tiempo"_

- "_Sería más interesante ver a una mini Shizuru que a una mini Natsuki"_

- "_Ara, no sabía que Natsuki tuviese esa clase de fantasías"_

- "_¡Eres de lo peor! ¿No piensas soltarme? Alguien puede verte?"_

- "_Contestaré con honestidad, Natsuki se pasó a caer y me aseguro que se mantenga entre nosotros"_

- "_Supongo que lo que tú les digas será la santa palabra, pero no abuses. Yohko y Midori no se tragarán eso"_

- "_Me preocupa más lo que piense Natsuki"_

- "_¿Yo?"_

- "_Natsuki" -_ Shizuru me apretó hacia sí un poco más fuerte mientras resopló aire exactamente en el lado de su marca - _"Yo..."_

- "_Shizuru"_ - Interrumpí su confesión, honestamente no quería saber lo que me iba a decir - _ "¿Por qué tú no tienes un moretón como yo?"_

- "_¿Acaso Natsuki quiere hacerme uno también?"_

- "_No es eso, es que se me hace raro que si yo era la que..."_

- "_La que... ¿qué?" - _Dijo con la sonrisa más socarrona que tenía.

- "_¡Shizuru tú sabes qué!"_

- "_De hecho sí tengo moretones"_

- "_¿En serio?"_

- "_Kuga-san dejó marcas en mis pechos"_

- "_¡Qué!" _ - Bofetada mental, oficialmente soy una asalta cunas.

El viaje prosiguió según lo programado, era el turno de conocer el templo de Karnak (Amon), el cual es un lugar realmente cargado de cosas por visitar. Me cuestioné por un momento si quedarme a cuidar a mamá o más bien, a intentar ordenar mis ideas, pero finalmente opté por salir. Nada bueno iba a pasar si me quedaba a pensar tanta cosa que llevaba en la cabeza. El templo de Karnak se supone que fue el más importante de todo Egipto, ya que en él se encuentra una historia de 1,500 años, puesto que más de cuatro faraones e incluido un emperador romano, se vieron involucrados en su historia. Empecemos con el hecho de que el templo estuvo oculto durante 1,000 años ya que la arena lo mantuvo ajeno al tiempo y a la vista del mundo entero.

El templo tiene de todo, obeliscos, salas, estatuas, patios y también se encuentra un lago sagrado. En el centro de este templo, se encuentra el templo de Amon el dios de dioses; pero la atracción realmente es el lago, puesto que junto a él se encuentra el escarabajo sagrado. ¿Nunca se han preguntado por qué tanta manía de los egipcios de poner escarabajos por todos lados? A mí siempre me llamó la atención que en las películas de la Momia siempre habían escarabajos. Pues resulta que el dichoso escarabajo representa al sol naciente, aunque también se le relaciona con el renacimiento. Segun Midori, si le das siete vueltas al escarabajo regresarás a Egipto, yo le pregunté delante del grupo ¿por qué siete, por qué no seis? Midori supone que esto es porque la semana tiene siete _días_... pero no me convenció del todo.

Nuestro aburrimiento continuó para culminar en el templo de Luxor, al cual accedes por una avenida llena de esfinges que en la antiguedad tenía una longitud de 2 kilómetros, que es la distancia que hay entre los templos de Luxor y Karnak. En el templo de Luxor se encuentra el coloso de Ramsés II y también un obelisco de granito el cual se encuentra inclinado. Midori seguió con su explicación y yo pasé de largo, preferí sentarme a la sombra. Fujino se me acercó y me sugirió que nos escapáramos del resto del grupo, que ella me llevaría al bazar de Luxor a dar un paseo sólo a mí. Ni tarda ni perezosa le dije que sí, ¡pero qué difícil soy!

Tomamos una furgoneta que nos llevó al bazar del centro, el cual era un pasillo con tiendas a los lados. Nos paseamos por los aparadores de las tiendas una a una, finalmente fue la misma Fujino quien me llevó a un restaurant de lo más decentón que uno puede encontrar en un sitio como este, donde generosamente me invitó una bebida fría. Por alguna extraña razón todo esto me olió a una cita, pero como nunca salgo, pues simplemente no lo supe bien. Después de todo Fujino y yo interactuamos como dos buenas amigas y no como... lo que sea que seamos.

- "_Todo ha sido muy divertido" - _Comentó Fujino viendo hacia el ventanal del lugar.

- "_Algunas cosas otras no tanto"_

- "_Creo que no me había divertido tanto"_

- "_Debo confesar que yo tampoco"_

- "_Natsuki..."_

- "_Ya sé, vas a terminar conmigo, lo entiendo"_

- "_Pero yo..."_

- "_Shizuru, está bien de veras. Tú serás pronto la mujer de Kanzaki y tus papás estarán muy orgullosos del enlace matrimonial"_

- "_Pero yo no quiero casarme con Reito, yo no amo a Reito"_

- "_Así son las cosas, de eso se trata el matrimonio arreglado, unir bienes no corazones. Supongo que te acostumbrarás"_

- "_Envidio más la suerte de Natsuki"_

- "_¿En serio? ¿Qué parte? La de vivo sola y nunca veo a mi familia o cuál"_

- "_Natsuki sabe de lo que hablo"_

- "_Shizuru, la suerte la hacemos nosotros mismos. Todos somos libres de vivir la vida que queramos, incluso tú puedes hacerlo, claro que mami y papi no estarán felices pero..."_

- "_Gracias Natsuki" - _Fujino me interrumpió, asumo que eso significa que ella no haría algo como eso.

- "_De nada Shizuru"_

- "_¿Puedo pedirte un último favor?"_

- "_Supongo que sí"_

- "_Justo a lado de este café, hay un motel"_

- "_O-ok"_

No voy a entrar en detalles de lo que hicimos pero sí voy a hacer referencia a un hecho que llamó mucho mi atención del cuerpo de Fujino. Shizuru me mintió descaradamente, por más que busqué indicio de alguna marca que yo le haya dejado en su cuerpo no encontré ni rastro de ello. Sus pechos no tenían nada, todo su cuerpo se encontraba inmaculado. Cuando iba a reclamarle a la susodicha, Shizuru me silenció con un beso, para finalmente hacerme una propuesta algo inusual.

- "_Márcame"_

- "_¿Ah?"_

- "_Quiero llevar una marca de Natsuki en el cuerpo, quiero que cuando regrese a Japón y tenga puesto el vestido de novia pueda encontrar un vestigio de que esto fue real"_

- "_No creo que dure tanto"_

- "_Por favor Natsuki, hazme sentir"_

- "_Será un placer Shizuru, un verdadero placer"_

Pero yo no estaba de acuerdo con aquello, puesto que no quería dejar ninguna marca que me recordara este momento. Peor aún, no quería que nadie viera que me había llevado a la cama al objeto de sus fantasías, aún así, acepté. Mientras besaba el cuello de Shizuru en pos de encontrar el mejor lugar para marcarla, sentí que algo húmedo caía sobre mi rostro. Shizuru estaba llorando, decía una y otra vez la misma palabra, _Ookini_.

**DIA 5**

_**Luxor, Egipto **_

**21:00**

**30 de Julio de 20XX**

**

* * *

_N/A: _**_El capítulo anterior en realidad no me gustó del todo, a decir verdad yo me encontraba bastante incómoda en esos días y probablemente esa sea la razón de lo extraño que resultó. Una vez adaptada a mi nuevo medio ambiente pude realizar uno nuevo y con mucha más inspiración. De hecho según el contador de palabras este es el más largo de todos, asi que espero que no haya resultado muy aburrido. Por otra parte el final de este episodio fue un poco trágico pero es justificable, recibí una llamada media rara de mi mejor amiga exactamente en el momento en que estaba acabando con el fic, supongo que la melancolía me agarró. De todas formas aviso de una vez, que vamos acabando la historia y a partir de este punto vendrá algo de drama pero les aseguro que no habrá un final melodramático, mi estómago no está para esas vaciladas (prescripción médica) Hasta entonces... Ja Ne!_


	11. Día 6

**FUJINO TRAVEL**

**DIA 6**

_**El Cairo, Egipto **_

**07:00**

**31 de Julio de 20XX**

Esta mañana hemos abordado un vuelo de regreso al Cairo, supongo que con esto el viaje está próximo a finalizar. Nos hemos despedido de nuestra bella embarcación muy temprano por la mañana, voy a extrañar mucho esas deliciosas comidas del barco, pero supongo que el saber que pronto estaré de regreso a casa es mucho mejor. A propósito, anoche me volvieron a poner como palo de gallinero, mamá me reclamó el haberle dejado sola todo el día y aparecerme ya entrada la noche, sobre todo a sabiendas de que tenía que empacar la maleta para partir muy temprano por la mañana. Aparentemente el hecho de confesarle que estuve con Shizuru no pareció tranquilizar mucho a mamá puesto que casi pude ver como una de sus cejas se torcía cuando mencioné a la susodicha.

Para no molestarla más decidí levantarme temprano y terminar de empacar el equipaje, dejando sólo lo elemental a la mano. El vuelo hacia El Cairo sólo tarda una hora, a nuestro arribo nos registraremos en el hotel para ir directo al famoso museo.

- "_Natsuki-kun"_

- "_¿Qué pasa Midori?"_

- "_¿Qué tiene tu mamá? Ha estado muy callada desde ayer, ¿te peleaste con ella?"_

- "_Lo normal. Mamá dice que le duele mucho la cabeza, piensa que es algo que comió"_

- "_¿Y tú qué piensas?"_

- "_Creo que ya quiere volver a casa"_

- "_Natsuki"_

- "_¿Qué pasa?"_

- "_Hay algo que quiero preguntarte desde ayer"_

- "_¿Qué cosa?"_

- "_Aquí no, cuando estemos a solas de preferencia"_

- "_De acuerdo"_

Pues finalmente hemos llegado al dichoso museo, si piensan que en este lugar encontrarán un lugar con aire acondicionado para refrescar sus calenturientos traseros del sol que quema a plomo en Egipto, se equivocan. No hay aire pero sí sombra, por lo tanto refugiarse aquí es un oasis. El lugar está repleto, entre turistas y curiosos nos tropezamos por entrar al atractivo principal del lugar, el tesoro del faraón Tutankhamon. Como ya deben saber, a los faraones se les enterraba en pirámides en conjunto de una infinidad de artefactos, estos eran pues los tesoros del faraón. Entre los objetos que Tutankhamon poseía en su tumba, se encontraban carruajes, sillas, cuchillos, joyas, arcos, juegos, vacijas, etc.

Tan grande era el tesoro de este faraón que sólo el verlo, forma parte de la mitad de la visita al museo. La otra mitad la tienen las momias, las cuales si quieren visitar tendrán que pagar la ridícula cantidad del doble de lo que costó la entrada al museo. Pues bien, hay que pagar, todo para ver cuerpos embalsamados y una extraña sensación que hizo que se me revolviera el estómago... ¿O será el hambre que me está dando? Cuando volteé a ver hacia donde mamá estaba descubrí que ya se había escapado, supongo que los museos no van con las Kuga. Aprovechando la hora libre, decidí fumar la pipa de la paz con mamá e invitarla a comer, lamentablemente se negó alegando que no tenía hambre.

Pero si bien mamá no me acompañó a comer Midori sí lo hizo, aparentemente Yohko prefirió quedarse un rato más en el museo. Midori propuso que nos vayamos a un bazar muy conocido de Egipto, el bazar de Jan el-Jalili. Abordamos un taxi y pronto estuvimos en el dichoso lugar, este sitio es conocido por ser uno de los atractivos de Egipto que a los turistas siempre llevan a visitar, aunque de atractivo yo no le he encontrado nada. Si bien es cierto que te encuentras de todo aquí, debes tener mucho cuidado también. El bazar está conformado por tiendas que se encuentran en pasillos y más pasillos, en un área más o menos grande.

Los comerciantes están mentalizados a que debes comprar o morir, cuando uno te ha elegido es difícil quitártelo de encima. Ya he dicho que el lugar es grande, con muchas tiendas, que te encuentras de todo aquí y que es parada turística obligatoria; ahora vamos a hablar de lo que nadie te dice del lugar. Está horroroso, apesta, hay mierda por todos lados; parece un mercado pero de los baratos, con carnicerías al aire libre y llenas de moscas por doquier. En fin, una verdadera pocilga mugrienta, aún así Midori y yo paramos en una tienda de zumos y ahí reanudamos nuestra plática.

- "_¿Qué dice la cucaracha?"_

- "_¿Qué cucaracha?"_

- "_¿Vas a seguir haciéndote a la misma? Creí que nuestra amistad estaba por sobre todo eso"_

- "_Ajá, no recuerdo haberte pedido detalles de tus actividades diarias en ningún momento"_

- "_¿Ese es el problema? Pues tú pregunta"_

- "_No me interesa tu vida sexual, gracias"_

- "_Bueno, bueno, seré franca. Lo que estás haciendo no me parece"_

- "_No sé de qué me hablas"_

- "_Sí que lo sabes, te estás follando a Fujino-san"_

- "_¡Qué lenguaje tan feo tienes!"_

- "_Por tu irritación, eso quiere decir que no me equivoco"_

- "_Eres libre de pensar lo que quieras"_

- "_Natsuki, estoy de acuerdo que es sano que ya comiences a salir del clóset, digo a tener relaciones formales, pero con Fujino-san no vas a llegar a ningún lado"_

- "_Estoy consciente de ello"_

- "_Te vas a lastimar y la vas a lastimar a ella"_

- "_¿Por qué? En un par de meses yo sólo seré un recuerdo borroso en su plena vida matrimonial"_

- "_Tal vez, pero para ti no será tan borroso como quisieras..."_

- "_Está controlado, tú tranquila"_

- "_¿En serio Natsuki?"_

- "_No hay sentimientos implicados, te lo aseguro"_

- "_Por tu bien eso espero"_

La relación senpai-kohai con Midori siempre aparece en el momento menos esperado, por lo general Midori se limita a observar y no intervenir para nada. Tiene sus momentos de seriedad, pocas veces claro está, pero los tiene. Terminando nuestros zumos decidimos retirarnos del lugar para reunirnos con el resto de la excursión, parece ser que hay programado un espectáculo de luz y sonido esta noche.

Shizuru juntó a la excursión y nos avisó de los planes para el resto del día, nos dijo que nos vería en el lobby para llevarnos al espectáculo de luz y sonido, el cual se realiza en la explanada de la Esfinge. Obviamente este show no se encontraba incluído en el paquete de la excursión, así que aquellos que desearan asistir pues... ¡A pagar! Mamá, ya más animada, le dijo a Fujino que nosotras iríamos, al igual que toda la excursión creo yo. Entramos al cuarto para refrescarnos y finalmente alistarnos para salir, no sin antes haber empezado a alistar las maletas, puesto que finalmente el viaje culminaría mañana por la tarde.

Después de mediodía de maltrato materno, parece que mamá decidió ponerle fin a su rabieta y dirigirme la palabra, expresándome sus deseos de comer algo saludable. Le dije entonces que bajaría al restaurant del hotel para revisar el menú y que le llevaría al cuarto algo sano y fresco para que coma. Al entrar al ascensor del hotel, me topé con la magnificente presencia de Fujino-sama en todo su esplendor... y obviamente con Tome pegada cual mosca.

- "_¡Kuga-san! ¿Vas a salir? Recuerda que no queda mucho tiempo para partir al espectáculo" - _¿Kuga-san?

- "_No, voy a comer algo antes de salir"_

- "_¿Se siente mejor mi tía?"_

- "_Parece que su humor está mejorando"_

- "_Me alegra oír eso"_

- "_¿Y ustedes?"_

- "_Fujino-sensei me está llevando al Marriot" - _Se entrometió la mosca.

- "_¿Marriot?"_

- "_Es un hotel que antiguamente fue un palacio en donde puedes comprar recuerdos sin tener que ir a los bazares, los Marguerite no gustan de mezclarse con los locales"_

- "_¡Son gente horrible! ¿Qué no ves las noticias? Seguro tienen armas debajo de esas túnicas y nunca sabes si llevan también bombas consigo" - _Continuó Tomoe. Coño, si ya saben que es peligroso para qué demonios vienen.

- "_Entonces no vas a ir al espectáculo de luz y sonido" - _Dije tratando de no sonar impaciente.

- "_No... Sugiura-san se encargará de llevarles, ya he hecho los arreglos con ella"_

- "_Bien, que se diviertan entonces" - _Declaré secamente.

- "_¿Kuga-san?"_

- "_Hn"_

- "_Lo siento"_

No le contesté, ni siquiera volteé a verla, simplemente seguí mi camino hacia donde inicialmente me proponía llegar. Decía que lo sentía, ¿por qué? No tenía motivo alguno para disculparse, en realidad no éramos nada y creo que anoche quedó muy claro que el juego terminó. Por alguna extraña razón las palabras de Midori comienzan a golpear con dureza en mi mente, ¿qué será esta sensación que tengo? Si era obvio que Fujino no iba en serio desde que esto inició, tampoco recuerdo que la idea me haya entusiasmado en algún momento, sino todo lo contrario. Si la memoria no me falla yo estaba dispuesta a terminar con esta charada en cualquier momento, pero por alguna razón escuchar Kuga-san en vez de Natsuki en los labios de Fujino... Hace que algo dentro de mí se sienta muy pesado.

Traté de alejar a Fujino de mi mente en lo que devoraba un sandwich club con extra mayonesa, debo reconocer que fue un buen intento. Mamá permaneció inusualmente callada mientras comíamos en el cuarto, masticaba lentamente y por andar con la cabeza en otro sitio, no noté que nunca quitó la mirada hacia mi persona.

- "_¿No tienes hambre?"_

- "_Comí algo con Midori en el bazar"_

- "_Pero está embarrado de mayonesa como te gusta"_

- "_A lo mejor me voy a enfermar cuando lleguemos a casa"_

- "_Tienes razón, me pregunto cómo estarán Nao-chan y Alyssa, deben estar ansiosas por nuestro retorno" _- No sabes cuánto.

- "_Me encontré con Shizuru en el elevador"_ - Se me salió - _"Dijo que no iba a asistir con nosotros al espectáculo"_

- "_Escuché que fue a comprar algunos regalos para su familia y **prometido** en una tienda no muy lejos de aquí" - _¿Notaron cómo recalcó la palabra _prometido_?

- "_Se fue con Tomoe-chan"_

- "_Los Marguerite se fueron desde que salimos del museo, probablemente haya ido a buscarlos para que regresen a descansar al hotel"_

- "_¿No van a ir al luz y sonido?" - _¿Se nota mi júbilo ante su ausencia?

- "_Lo dudo mucho, dijeron que mejor descansarían para mañana"_

- "_Gracias a Dios"_

- "_Shizuru es una muchacha muy linda, ¿verdad?"_

- "_Le están pagando mamá, sólo cumple con su trabajo"_

- "_Pero no tiene necesidad de trabajar, como la futura de Kanzaki-san, ya no necesitará de nada más que lo que él le de"_

- "_Sí bueno, no todas tenemos el mismo sueño. Algunas preferimos salir a ganarnos el pan"_

- "_Yo no he dicho que eso sea malo, sólo que me gustaría que Natsuki se casara"_

- "_Olvídalo"_

- "_Natsuki, la soledad es la peor consejera"_

- "_No empieces con este tema mamá, no voy a casarme con un cretino al que le tenga que aguantar sus patrañas y reclamaciones todos los días"_

- "_Qué te parece entonces... Un bebé"_

- "_¡QUE!"_

- "_Supongo que eso es un no. ¿Natsuki...?"_

- "_¿Qué pasa madre?"_

- "_Eres..." - _¡Oh no! _- "Te gustan..." - _No estoy de humor ahora.

Como caída del cielo, Midori tocó la puerta para avisarnos que ya estaban todos en el lobby para partir rumbo a la Esfinge. Le dije a mamá que le vería ahí y fue así como huí descaradamente de sus cuestionamientos. Afortunadamente el tema fue olvidado durante nuestro viaje en el bus, de hecho aprovechó el tiempo para hacerle una llamada rápida a Alyssa.

Finalmente entramos a la explanada de la Esfinge, donde el espectáculo de luz y sonido daría inicio en una hora. Como me imaginé, el terreno estaba que vomitaba de turistas, los había de todas las nacionalidades, pero todos reunidos con el mismo fin. Midori comentó que el día de hoy tocaba la explicación en inglés, así que el que no supiera el idioma pues estaba frito. Mamá gruñó por esto pero aún así aguantó estoicamente el acto. El luz y sonido no era otra cosa más que ver el cómo las pirámides y la Esfinge, cambiaban de color dependiendo de lo que el narrador contaba. Nada del otro mundo, pero supongo que había que verlo para que nadie te contara.

Aburrida, mortificada, cansada y demás, no noté que alguien se sentó a un lado de donde yo me encontraba. Pidiéndole paso a Midori, esta persona se sentó junto a mí, de reojo vi que era Fujino a quien por alguna extraña razón decidí ignorar. No hablamos, ni siquiera nos dirigimos una sóla mirada, por mi parte al menos. Pasé la mitad del espectáculo tratando de entender qué fue lo que pasó en la mente de esta mujer, si mal no recuerdo, había dicho que ella no estaría aquí. Si mal no recuerdo ayer todo había acabado entre nosotras. Si mal no recuerdo se había disculpado para estar con los Marguerite.

Exhalé un suspiro, tratando de recobrar un poco la concentración que ella me había quitado con su tan sóla presencia. Decidí estirar mis brazos y recargar mi peso en ellos, llevando ambos hacia los lados de mi cuerpo y tocando el piso en donde me encontraba sentada. Recuperada ya de la impresión decidí fijar mi mente, ahora sí, en el espectáculo, pero no mucho después de mi acción sentí que algo rozaba mis dedos. Sin mirarme, de cara al frente y con un rostro imperturbable, Fujino continuaba viendo el show como si nunca en su vida lo hubiese visto. Ante la mirada de los curiosos ella era la imagen perfecta de lo que una guía debía ser, calmada y serena. Pero ellos no vieron que por debajo, Fujino había decidido tomar mi mano entre la suya y permanecer todo el espectáculo así, cogidas de la mano.

Volteé a ver a la susodicha, aunque ella no me miró siquiera. Supuse entonces que no conseguiría ni una explicación de su repentina acción, así que mejor preferí imitarla y hacer como si nada sucediera. Fujino era una actriz, la mejor si me lo preguntan. No entiendo cómo puede disimular tan bien que no pasa nada cuando ha mantenido mi mano debajo de la suya y por si fuera poco, con su pulgar, ha acariciado el dorso de mi mano durante el resto del espectáculo. Ella impacible, pero yo no. Cada segundo que el acto duró sentí como mi corazón latía desbocadamente y no pude recobrar la atención para nada en lo que estaba ocurriendo. Había frío, las temperaturas son bajas en Egipto por la noche, pero por alguna extraña razón mi cuerpo se encontraba caliente.

¿Será esto lo que trataba de decirme Midori? Luego entonces, era notorio para todos excepto para mí, lo tenía escrito en la cara. Me había enamorado de Shizuru, su presencia me traía idiota, su voz era simplemente lo más hermoso de este mundo, su palabra era la ley. Lamentablemente para mí, aún si ella sentía lo mismo, esto no duraría más de un día, porque mañana será nuestro último encuentro, lo que venía después era inevitable. Shizuru sería de alguien más.

**DIA 6**

_**El Cairo, Egipto **_

**21:30**

**31 de Julio de 20XX**


	12. Día 7

**FUJINO TRAVEL**

_"Este es el último día, todo acaba aquí y a partir de mañana mi verdadero calvario comenzará"_

**DIA 7**

_**El Cairo, Egipto **_

**5:00**

**1° de Agosto de 20XX**

El día de ayer fue el peor que haya pasado, al menos que yo recuerde, de toda mi existencia. Para empezar amaneció nublado, por un momento contemplé la idea de que un milagro ocurriera y que una tormenta nos atrapara aquí en Egipto para siempre. Debo confesar que también he tenido algunos pensamientos lúgubres que involucran una guerra civil, un bombardeo o cualquier suceso trágico que me mantenga prisionera para toda la vida en este inhóspito sitio. Cada pensamiento, cada deseo ha sido racionalmente estratificado por una simple razón o mejor dicho, por una sóla persona, Natsuki.

No entiendo cómo, ni siquiera sé cuándo, pero el hecho es que la amo. A pesar de todos sus defectos, su mal humor, su sarcasmo, su poco tacto; toda ella me tiene como nadie ha podido y probablemente, como nadie podrá. A pesar de ser tan bruta tiene un tacto delicioso y a pesar de ser tan hosca, me sorprende grandemente su gentileza. Quizás su madurez sea algo que influye bastante, he querido decirle tantas cosas pero Natsuki simplemente no me deja hacerlo, se me adelanta y asiente mis condiciones sin protestar. Realmente quiero pensar que lo hace porque no busca meterme en algún problema y no más bien el hecho de que quizás, para ella yo no signifique nada. Este último pensamiento es el que más me altera, que para Natsuki sólo haya sido una más.

Todo parece indicar que esa pregunta permanecerá sin respuesta, puesto que he sido yo quien así lo decidió. Ayer comenzó mi tortura, al tratar a Natsuki como una excursionista más y no como la mujer que hasta hace dos días se llevó mi corazón en cada beso y caricia de la que fue nuestra última noche. No pronunciar su nombre y nombrarla por su apellido... sentí cómo se me quebraba la voz al decir Kuga en vez de Natsuki, mi Natsuki. Su sorpresa fue notoria, lo que no comprendo es cómo no se dio cuenta de que casi la abrazo ahí mismo para pedirle perdón una y otra vez. Se veía tan linda y yo sin poder tocarla, pero no, en vez de estar con mi amada pasé el día con los Marguerite, fue una lata.

Lo organicé todo con antelación, le pedí a Sugiura-san que por favor se encargara de los clientes que deseaban ir al espectáculo de la noche al que yo no asistiría. Esa era mi idea inicial, así lo programé, pero no pude llevar mi plan a cabo. Cuando regresé al hotel para descansar o más bien, para guarecerme del resto del mundo, el perturbado rostro de Natsuki me vino a la mente. Le pedí disculpas pero estoy segura que no fue suficiente, su decepción fue notoria y sentí como el corazón se me partió en mil pedazos al verla así.

Quería llorar pero me contuve a lo último, me repetí una y mil veces que esto era lo mejor, que así debía ser y así sería. Secándome una lágrima traicionera que recorría mi mejilla, me puse de pie y me desabotoné la blusa. Contemplé mi rostro en el espejo tratando de recobrar la serenidad que veía perdida, a punto estuve de darme la media vuelta y seguir con mi propósito cuando la vi. No había tenido la oportunidad de contemplarla aunque sabía de su existencia, pero ahí estaba, aquella marca hecha por Natsuki. A la mitad de mi pecho, dirigida sutilmente hacia mi lado izquierdo, una diminuta pero fuerte marca, se exponía como la prueba ferviente de que lo nuestro fue real.

Inconscientemente me llevé la mano hacia donde ésta se encontraba, con la yema de los dedos la recorrí de manera automática. Recordando el momento en que fue hecha, las palabras de Natsuki en ese momento vinieron a mi mente, cuando le pregunté por qué no me marcó en el cuello como yo a ella. Natsuki sólo se sonrió y me dijo que los demás no tenían por qué enterarse de lo nuestro, puesto que para ella era más importante que yo la recordara. Por un momento al regresar a ese instante, pude sentir nuevamente los labios de Natsuki en mi cuerpo, casi pude sentir el olor de su cuerpo en mis manos y mi férrea voluntad sucumbió finalmente.

Me alisté lo más rápido posible y me dirigí a toda prisa hacia donde Natsuki se encontraba, sin pensar en lo que sucedería después, sólo quería estar a su lado. Aunque no tuve el valor de confesarle mi debilidad, sólo permanecí ahí inerte y estúpida junto a una contrariada Natsuki. En cuanto vi su mano cerca de la mía no me lo pensé dos veces y la tomé, tampoco tuve el coraje para verle a los ojos. De hecho no sé que le hubiese respondido si me preguntaba, afortunadamente no lo hizo, ni siquiera cuando comencé a acariciarle la mano deseando que fuese su cuerpo el que estuviera tocando. Pues no resulté tan fuerte como me pensaba, no al menos frente a Natsuki. En cuanto el espectáculo terminó sólo alcancé a robarle una última mirada y continué con la función, actuando de manera magistral mi papel de guía infalible y sabionda; pero con el corazón destrozado.

Hoy le toca turno a Saqqara, la pirámide escalonada mundialmente conocida por ser uno de los prototipos que dieron base para la construcción de lo que fueron las pirámides. Como era de esperarse todos se ven cansados y demacrados, han sido días de diversión pero también han sido extremadamente tormentosos, por el clima y otros factores. Aún así, aguantan estoicamente las inclemencias del viaje y me siguen cual ejército maltrecho. De entre la muchedumbre, distingo a una hermosa mujer de ojos verdes quien me mira con curiosidad, tratando de decidir si acercarse o mantener la distancia. Mientras doy las pertinentes explicaciones me debato mentalmente en si ir a su lado una última vez o simplemente fingir demencia y continuar como estamos.

Después del mediodía, los llevo a realizar lo que será su última compra, finalmente les doy un breve tiempo libre mientras preparo todo para la comida de despedida que organicé en el hotel. Sugiura-san me ha apoyado en todo momento, atendiendo al grupo en lo que yo daba los últimos toques con los organizadores del hotel. A la distancia, puedo observar como Sagisawa-san le acompaña en todo momento y siento envidida, porque ellas pueden permanecer juntas con mayor libertad. Así fue como volé, mi mente me llevó a un futuro distinto, uno en el que yo esperaría el arribo de mi amada a la casa en donde con mucho cariño, le prepararía una comida todos los días. Sonreí estúpidamente como sólo los enamorados hacemos, despertando de mi bella pero imposible fantasía, en un mundo que no tiene cabida para tales pensamientos.

- "_Shizuru"_

- "_Natsuki"_ - ¿Qué haces aquí?

Sin darme tiempo para reaccionar, Natsuki me ha jalado del brazo alejándome de mis actividades para organizar debidamente la comida. Sin pronunciar palabra, me encerró en una habitación del hotel que encontró sin cerrar y tomándome de los hombros, me ha aparragado a la puerta del cuarto, evitando mirarme mientras mantenía sus ojos en dirección al piso. Insistí nuevamente en un último intento por llamar su atención, pronuncié su nombre, pero Natsuki continuó ignorándome. Sus manos estaban temblando, toda ella se encontraba nerviosa. Decidí entonces tomar su rostro entre mis manos tratando de calmarla, pero su reacción fue muy repentina, puesto que de la nada Natsuki me besó.

No sólo fue un beso, sino dos, después tres y cuando me di cuenta, mis ropas yacían en el piso de la recámara, regadas sin ningún cuidado. Nuestras respiraciones entrecortadas, su rostro enrojecido, ambos cuerpos perlados de sudor, pensé que moriría por sofocamiento al no tener aire acondicionado en ese momento.

- "_Lo lamento, no he debido hacer esto"_

- "_Está bien, me alegro que lo hayas hecho Natsuki"_

- "_Debí darme cuenta antes, pero no es sino hasta ahora que puedo decírtelo sin dudarlo" _- Me ama.

- "_Ya sé Natsuki, yo siento igual"_

- "_Pero aún así no vas a hacer nada"_

- "_No puedo"_

- "_Te entiendo... Pero aún si te comprendo no te disculpo"_

Aún si la mirada de Natsuki era de reprobación, aún si su voz se encontraba ronca, permaneció abrazándome por la espalda por lo que se me hizo una eternidad. Finalmente con un poco más de aliento, nos vestimos para salir de lo que sería probablemente, nuestra última vez juntas. Sólo que ninguna de las dos se esperaba lo siguiente, cuando Natsuki abrió la puerta, ahí estaba esperando nuestra salida Saeko-san. Ni con todos mis años de experiencia pude disfrazar la sorpresa de verla ahí, el terror en el rostro de Natsuki lo dijo todo. Nos descubrieron.

Creí que Saeko-san nos haría un escándalo, pero disimuladamente le hizo un gesto a Natsuki indicándole que le siguiera, esa fue la última vez que las vi. No supe más de ellas sino hasta el aeropuerto, rumbo a casa.

***

Este sí que ha sido mi día, definitivamente ha sido épico, por no decir histórico en mi récord personal de, _cosas que Natsuki ha hecho para regarla en el último momento_. Llevé un registro impecable, permanecí sin pelearme al menos como en mis días de puberta, por más de seis días con mamá. Todo se arruinó por un descuido de mi parte, ¡quién se iba a imaginar que mamá me siguió cuando desaparecí misteriosamente de su lado! Me ha pillado en el acto, pero si creen que ha sido la primera vez se equivocan, la primera vez fue con Mai.

Lo recuerdo perfectamente, mamá salió con sus amigas a comer y yo me quedé en la casa a realizar mis labores escolares con Mai en mi habitación. Una cosa llevó a la otra y para cuando me di cuenta las hormonas me ganaron, conduciéndonos a ambas a terrenos menos conocidos. Según Mai para ella eso sólo fue experimentar, pero bueno la historia fue la siguiente. Mamá volvió temprano, quiso avisarme que haría la cena y nos vio en mi habitación. Claro que lo negamos, inventamos mil pretextos bastante estúpidos pero que para toda madre que se preste al juego, no le quedaba otra más que creer. Ese día aprendí a cerrar con llave mi habitación.

Así transcurrieron diez largos años hasta ahora, que aunque Shizuru y yo salimos con ropa, la mirada de mamá lo indicaba todo. Ahora bien, si creen que mamá dijo algo al respecto se equivocan nuevamente, no dijo nada. Pero ese ha sido el problema, no me ha dirigido la palabra desde que 'eso' ocurrió, hace exactamente cuatro horas. Se mantiene con la mirada a la pantalla del avión y no voltea a ver hacia ningún lado. Su rostro se encuentra enrojecido del coraje que debe estar pasando, lo único que ha dicho ha sido, _señorita deme dos aspirinas_. Cuando llegamos a Roma, intenté hablar con ella, en parte todo ha sido mi culpa. Quizás debí hablar con ella sobre este tema en cuanto salí de la casa, le hubiese evitado el disgusto de tener que comprobarlo por sí misma.

Por un momento pensé que le haría un drama a Shizuru, pero luego recordé que mamá no hace esas cosas. La compostura frente a los demás, el berrinche era sólo para mí. Espero que para cuando lleguemos a casa, el cansancio le haya ganado para no tener que aguantar un reclamo materno. Aunque también era probable que se despida en Narita y vuelva a casa más enojada que nunca. Las posibilidades estaban ahí, la decisión final era suya, sólo quedaba esperar el veredicto y cumplir la sentencia. La ironía del día ha sido que hasta hace algunas horas me estaba volviendo loca la idea de dejar a Shizuru sin decirle nada, ahora lo más importante era lo que mi madre pensara. El punto es que como lo vea, siempre hay una mujer que me trae jodida. Sabía que este viaje era mala idea.

Sentadas en el aeropuerto traté de hacerle conversación, consiguiendo que sólo se enfureciera más, al poco tiempo los demás compañeros del viaje se levantaron de sus asientos en dirección a la salida de nuestro siguiente vuelo. Era ya hora de llegar a Japón, sólo que nosotras no viajamos con el resto, mamá se desvaneció ahí mismo y no recuperó la consciencia.

**DIA 7**

_**Roma, Fiumicino**_

**19:35**

**1° de Agosto de 20XX**


	13. Final

**FUJINO TRAVEL**

- "_**Ikegami-sensei, favor de pasar a la recepción..."**_

- "_Me siento del carajo"_

**DIA 10**

_**Minami Azabu, Minato-ku, Japón**_

**22:40**

**4 de Agosto de 20XX **

Después de miles de peripecias, finalmente he logrado internar a mamá en un hospital de Tokio. Los médicos de Italia se opusieron debido a su delicada condición al llegar al hospital local pero aún así, insistí. Desde lo que ocurrió en el aeropuerto he pasado horas de pura angustia, puesto que mamá no ha abierto los ojos hasta el momento. Todo parecía indicar que mamá sufrió un derrame cerebral, probablemente por el disgusto, el cual yo le hice pasar.

Apenas llegué a Japón, con la ayuda de Sakomizu-sensei, logré darle atención inmediata a mamá. Me ha costado un dineral pero conseguí que uno de los especialistas más reconocidos de Tokio la atienda, ese es sin duda Yamada-sensei. A primera instancia Yamada tiene pinta de viejo rabo verde y mariguano, pero su fama es internacional. Aparte, fue mi mentor en el hospital en mis días de interna. Ahora sólo nos queda esperar a que mamá reaccione y orar para que no haya habido muchas secuelas. El horario de visitas es muy estricto aquí, de hecho sólo yo estoy autorizada a entrar y salir de la habitación. Alyssa sólo puede estar unos momentos y Nao ha permanecido afuera cual perro guardián, debo reconocer que tiene lo suyo.

El problema de que esté sola ahora es que me da tiempo de pensar en cosas que no debo, por ejemplo, el vergonzoso hecho de que no me haya dado cuenta o de que no le haya tomado mucha importancia a los síntomas que mamá tenía desde hace un par de días. Demasiados dolores de cabeza, mareos, estaba segura de que era algo menopáusico; pues vaya que resulté ser un fraude como médico. Si no hubiese sido porque tenía la cabeza perdida por Fujino, esto no hubiese sucedido. Si no hubiese conocido a Fujino... Ya ni llorar era bueno.

Lo que cuenta ahora es que me encuentro en un cuarto de hospital, velando el sueño profundo de mamá, del cual todos piensan que saldrá menos yo. Se ve tan distinta al dormir, completamente opuesta a como era hasta hace un par de días. Su rostro rozagante opacado por uno pálido y sin vida, su ceño fruncido, extinto por la expresión serena que porta. Sus extremidades inertes y sin vida, el molesto sonido de los aparatos que la monitorean día y noche, el goteo lento de la solución salina; una tortura endemoniada. Ensismismada en mis pensamientos, apenas y noté que la puerta del cuarto se abrió para dar paso a una figura familiar, alguien que no pensé ver pronto.

- "_Natsuki"_

- "_Shizuru, ¿qué haces aquí?"_

- "_Quería saber cómo iba todo"_

- "_¿Cómo te dejaron entrar?"_

- "_Reito-kun se ha encargado de eso" _

- "_¿Reito?"_

- "_Mi prometido"_

- "_Ah"_ - Reito su prometido y me lo dice tan campante, zorra.

- "_Natsuki, no tenemos mucho tiempo"_

- "_¿Tiempo? No comprendo" -_ ¿Tenemos?

- "_No puedo quedarme más de lo necesario" -_ Pues no lo hagas.

- "_¿Qué quieres Fujino?"_

- "_Sólo quería verte, saber que estabas bien..."_

- "_Una imagen vale más que mil palabras, ¿no? No he dormido desde ese día, mientras que mamá parece no querer despertar"_

- "_Natsuki"_

- "_Tengo muchas ganas de decirle tantas cosas, con tal de que mamá despierte, estoy incluso dispuesta a contraer matrimonio con el idiota de Takeda o cualquier otro, me da lo mismo"_

- "_No digas eso"_

- "_¿Por qué no? Tú vas a hacer tu vida, cuando te cases yo sólo seré aquella aventura que viviste antes de tu matrimonio, un recuerdo y ya"_

- "_Me lastimas"_

- "_¿De verdad? ¿Crees que tú eres la más perjudicada aquí? ¿Eso crees?"_

- "_Por favor"_

- "_Ni tú ni yo, sino ella. La más dolida aquí es mamá, quien tuvo el horror de presenciar que su hija se revolcara con otra mujer en un viaje que era para divertirse y no para sufrir"_

- "_No sigas"_

- "_Ha sido culpa mía, sabía que jamás debí seguirte el juego"_

- "_Natsuki esto no fue un juego, yo en verdad te amo"_

- "_Sí, sólo que no tienes el valor para decírselo a todos. Sólo has hablado ahora que sabes que mamá está en coma y no puede escucharte"_

- "_Nat..."_

El golpeteo de la puerta interrumpió cualesquiera argumento que Shizuru fuera a declarar, seguido por una voz masculina que se escuchó del otro lado, supongo que la voz era de su prometido. Shizuru hizo una mueca de desagrado, aún así respondió al llamado. Se acercó a mi lado y trató de robarme un beso, sólo que yo no me dejé, ella se tuvo que conformar con besarme la mejilla. Antes de salir de la habitación declaró nuevamente su infinito amor, pero condicionado, para finalmente salir a reunirse con su destino. Esa fue la última vez que le vi.

No pasó mucho para que, cual niña pequeña, llorara amargamente en el cálido regazo de mi madre, en su cuerpo ahogué un sonoro sollozo y una tristeza miserable. Lo que no me esperé jamás fue sentir la fría pero gentil mano de mamá sobre mi testa, en un maternal gesto de consuelo. Uno que sólo una madre puede dar y uno, que sólo una hija sabe apreciar en un momento tan espantoso como este. Lloré de tristeza y alegría, la tristeza de haber perdido a una amante, pero la alegría de haber recuperado un vínculo que creía perdido. Recuperé a mi madre y no pretendo perderla por nadie nunca más.

- "_Natsuki"_

- "_Mamá..."_

- "_He vuelto"_

**6 MESES DESPUES**

_**Viena, Austria**_

**12:00**

**10 de Febrero de 20XX**

A seis largos meses del incidente todo parece haber quedado atrás. Para nosotras es como un mal sueño o una terrible pesadilla, un capítulo viejo que ya nadie recuerda y que las tres queremos olvidar. Sí, he dicho las tres porque Alyssa también ha tenido lo suyo. En cuanto mamá abrió los ojos lo primero que balbuceó fue quiero una cerveza. Claro, eso fue cuando vio a la enfermera del turno de la mañana, porque nuestro momento fue otra cosa. Aquella noche mamá dijo mi nombre como cuando me arrullaba cuando niña, esperando el momento de que yo me durmiera. Creo que esa fue la primera noche en que pude dormir bien, después de miles de intranquilidad.

Sin palabras mamá me dijo, está bien Natsuki, no pasa nada. Lloré con más fuerza, pero finalmente el cansancio me ganó y dormí como un lirón. A la mañana siguiente Yamada dijo que las aspirinas que mamá se tragó en el avión habían ayudado mucho, puesto que lo suyo había sido un coágulo cerebral y no un derrame como se sospechaba, sin embargo aunque en términos médicos no es lo mismo, en realidad sí es lo mismo. ¿Me explico? El punto es que lo que mamá tuvo fue un déficit neurológico que más adelante puede llevarle a un derrame cerebral verdadero. Eso significa, no más sobresaltos.

La recuperación fue demoníaca, mamá tuvo una parálisis facial bastante desagradable y no fue sino hasta hace unos meses que desapareció completamente. Gracias a Dios la parálisis no pasó a más de su bello rostro, en poco tiempo se puso de pie y le dieron de alta. Una vez fuera del hospital, traté de hablar del tema que le llevó al borde del infarto a mamá, pero ella con su sapiencia materna simplemente me dijo que eso nunca pasó. También dijo que no iba a insistir más con el tema del matrimonio y que ahora estaría muy ocupada cuidando de Alyssa.

Parece ser que en algún punto de su hospitalización y todo, debe haber pescado el tema del embarazo sin darnos cuenta. Desde entonces, me han mandando muchas fotos de la gestación de mi hermanita, la cual hasta hace un mes pareciera como si no tuviese nada en la barriga. Ahora su vientre ha aumentado considerablemente de tamaño y el ultrasonido ha mostrado que Alyssa será madre de un varón. Un Kuga varón en la familia, el primero. A pesar de que inicialmente mamá estaba enojada por esconderle el secreto, ahora es todo lo contrario. Cuida la alimentación, la agenda, la vida, etc; toda su atención ha sido para Alyssa y el futuro vástago.

Pero supongo que debo hacer mención de Fujino en mi breve recapitulación de lo que ha ocurrido en estos últimos meses. En resumen, Shizuru contrajo un matrimonio esplendoroso, los Kanzaki y los Fujino han derrochado millones de yenes en una boda que se publicó en todos los diarios. Jamás vi una sóla nota de ello, si no soy masoquista, aunque Nao me dijo que Shizuru se veía como siempre, por no decir indiferente. A propósito de Nao no he sabido nada de ella en las últimas dos semanas, probablemente tiene mucho trabajo o simplemente está saliendo con alguien. Ojalá me contacte pronto para salir de mi aburrida monotonía.

Actualmente me encuentro en Viena, desarrollando un proyecto que parece permanente aquí en SEARRS-Austria. Los de la compañía decidieron que trabajara con el equipo de investigadores que tienen aquí y que más adelante viajaría a Norteamérica para capacitar al grupo de allá. Abandoné mi apartamento de Shinjuku para establecerme en uno de este lugar, igual de caro sólo que en euros. Obviamente mi sueldo ahora ha sufrido los cambios pertinentes, aparte de ya no ganar en yenes.

Los cambios han sido drásticos pero no malos, como de costumbre vivo sola, el clima sí es un poco molesto, el frío me congela el trasero y si no fuera por el calefactor creo que moriría de hipotermia. Mi alemán es tan malo como mi habilidad para cocinar, así que he decidido aprender a comer como una local. Afortunadamente tengo un intérprete en lo que domino el idioma y una cocinera que lava y plancha a muy buen precio.

He pensado en adoptar una mascota, uno de esos peces que no requieren de mucho cuidado o quizás un gato. Pero luego recordé cuando maté a aquel pez dorado en la secundaria al no tener una pecera bien acondicionada, con respecto a los gatos... Creo que soy alérgica, así que está fuera de consideración. En eso estaba, sí, no tengo mucho trabajo aquí, cuando escuché sonar el conmutador de mi oficina.

- "_Kuga tienes una llamada"_ - Esa es mi secretaria.

- "_Gracias"_

- "_Es tu mamá" _- Oi...

- "_Hola madre"_

- "_¿Natsuki? ¿Por qué no me has llamado en cuatro días, sabes lo preocupada que estoy?..."_

- "_No mamá..." - _ Ok, algunas cosas parecen no cambiar.

- "_¿Estás comiendo bien?"_

- "_Sí mamá"_

- "_¿Sigues viviendo en esa pocilga de Viena?"_

- "_¡Madre! Esa pocilga me cuesta más de 800 euros al mes" _- Siento un extraño Dejavoo.

- "_Pues déjame decirte hija mía que te están robando vil y descaradamente"_

- "_¿Por qué?"  
_

- "_No tienes los implementos necesarios para llevar una vida cómoda en este lugar"_

- "_¿Este... lugar?"_ - ¡Está aquí! - _"Madre"_

- "_Dime"_

- "_Estás..." _

- "_Te espera una sorpresa en tu casa Nat, una deliciosa cena casera, acompañada de una familiar e inigualabre compañía" _- Horror, está aquí.

- "_Vale, nos vemos entonces"_

- "_Hasta entonces"_

No me malinterpreten, no es que después de todo lo anterior menosprecie la compañía de mamá, sólo que... ¡Caramba, está aquí! Se suponía que debería estar tras Alyssa, la embarazada es ella no yo. ¿Dónde quedó su instinto materno de proteger al miembro más débil de la familia? O tal vez... Ya capto, seguro es un diabólico plan para esconder a Alyssa de los ojos de los vecinos curiosos y se han venido a refugiar fuera del país. Doble placer para mí, una hermana embarazada y una madre menopáusica deambulando en mi espacio, no, no, no. Mañana mismo les rento un cuarto cerca del trabajo para tenerlas lejos de mi casa.

No muy animada aunque con la promesa de una cena casera al estilo nipón, retorné a casa con mi clásico arrastre de pies. Al abrir la puerta me he topado con la imagen de que está limpio, ordenado y con un delicioso olor a ramen que se siente desde la puerta. Como zombi, me dirijo hacia donde el olor proviene y efectivamente, compruebo después de seis meses, que mi estufa sí funciona. Al entrar tiré mi abrigo sobre el sillón el cual hasta ayer, tenía la colección completa de lencería de catálogo que mensualmente me llega por mensajería. Puedo escuchar el sonido de la lavadora en el cuarto de lavado, pero sé que no es la sirvienta la que se encuentra ahí porque no es viernes.

Llamé el nombre de mamá pero ésta no respondió, así que supuse que estaba hurgando en mi habitación. No muy interesada en lo que pudiera encontrar ahí, digo a estas alturas ya no hay nada que esconder y aparte, llevo una vida tan activa como la de un koala. Aunque hay días que pienso que la vida sexual de una koala ha de ser más seguida que la mía, eso que ni qué. Dejando al koala de lado, me dispuse a meter mis dedos en la olla del guisado, hasta que una mano me lo impidió.

- "_Natsuki ni siquiera ha pasado al baño"_

- "_Mou Shizuru, tengo hambre"_

- "_Baño, ahora"_

- "_De acuerdo"_

Creo que he trabajado demasiado esta semana, las alucinaciones me han llevado a ver a Shizuru en mi cocina y con nada más que un delantal puesto. Me reí como idiota y finalmente me duché rápidamente para gozar de la cena. Me senté a la mesa y sí, nuevamente vi a Shizuru en mi cocina. Algo aquí no está bien...

- "_¡Shizuru!"_

- "_¿Dime?"_

- "_Fujino Shizuru"_

- "_Ara, parece ser que a pesar del tiempo, Natsuki aún recuerda mi nombre"_

- "_¿Cómo? No, yo... Es decir, Kanzaki Shizuru..."_

- "_Ara, no. Sólo Fujino Shizuru"_

- "_Pero tú... Él... Yo..."_

- "_Maravilloso, Saeko-mamá se equivocó cuando dijo que Natsuki tenía una gramática pésima. Natsuki sabe los pronombres personales" _- ¿Saeko-mamá? ¡Qué demonios le pusieron al café!

- "_¡SHIZURU!"_

- "_¿Dime?"_

- "_¿Dónde está mi mamá?"_

- "_Donde la dejaste, en Fuuka con tu hermana Alyssa"_

Tenía muchas preguntas y aparentemente, esta visión de Shizuru no parecía querer cooperar para sacarme de mi ignorancia. Me miraba como si este panorama fuera el mismo de día a día, mientras que yo no entendía qué demonios estaba pasando aquí. Finalmente mi cerebro hizo corto y casi me caigo de mi asiento, pero Shizuru fue más rápida y me mantuvo en mi lugar.

- "_Natsuki parece tener problemas con el equilibrio o quizás le gusta que la abracen"_

- "_¿Qué significa esto?"_

- "_He venido a buscarte, intenté contactarte pero supuse que una sorpresa sería lo mejor"_

- "_¿Qué haces aquí?"_

- "_Ara, creo que eso ya lo dije"_

- "_Shizuru, sabes lo que quiero decir"_

- "_Natsuki, la verdad es que yo..."_ - Mi celular sonó, interrumpiendo mi momento de revelación. El identificador de llamadas mostró el nombre de Yuuki Nao, quien no pudo ser más oportuna.

- "_¡Qué demonios quieres araña!"_

- "_**Estás alterada, eso significa que mi sorpresita te llegó"**_

- "_¿Qué demonios hiciste?"_

- "_**No es un clon de tu amada si es lo que estás pensando"**_

- "_¿Qué...?"_ - Demonios.

- "_**Tranquila Kuga, tampoco fue brujería"**_

- "_¡Ustedes se han puesto de acuerdo para fastidiarme la vida!"_

- "_Ara..."_

- "_**Relájate Kuga, no es para tanto"**_

- "_¿Que no es para tanto? Tú te desapareces dos semanas para reportarte y decirme estupidez y media y tú..." _- Señalando a Fujino - _ "...te apareces en mi departamento, con nada más que un delantal cuando deberías estarle preparando la comida a tu marido"_

- "_**¿Tiene sólo un delantal? Wow" **_

- "_Pero le he preparado la comida a la persona indicada" _- Respondió Fujino.

- "_**Te dejo Kuga, me cuentas en qué paró la cosa"**_

- "_NAO" - _Colgó, pero ya verá.

- "_Natsuki, el matrimonio fue un fracaso total, nunca se consumó"_

- "_¿Cómo que nunca se consumó?"_

- "_Pues eso mismo, Reito y yo simplemente no pudimos llevar la farsa a algo más... físico"_

- "_Eso quiere decir..."_

- "_Cero intimidad, mi suegra protestó, Reito hizo lo suyo y en fin"_

- "_¿Cómo en fin?"_

- "_Soy una triste divorciada"_

- "_No te ves nada triste" _

- "_Ara, pero lo estuve hasta antes de que Natsuki entrara por la puerta" _- Cínica.

- "_¿Qué te hace pensar que estoy de acuerdo con tu perverso plan?"_

- "_¿Cuál plan?"_

- "_No me pongas esa expresión de inocente mujer, que ya no me la trago"_

- "_Revisé la basura de Natsuki" _- ¡Qué! - _"Todos esos papeles con mi nombre escrito son muy reveladores"_

"_¡Son cartas viejas!" _ - Las cuales jamás te envié.

- "_¿Qué me dices de esa foto frente a la Esfinge de Giza"_

- "_¡Es una foto grupal!"_

- "_Ara, pero ambas sabemos que la tuya iba dedicada"_

- "_¡Shizuru!"_

- "_Acaso Natsuki ya no... ¿Ha pasado mucho tiempo, verdad? Tal vez Natsuki ya no siente igual o está saliendo con alguna de esas pelirrojas alemanas"_

- "_Nada con las pelirrojas"_

- "_No... ¿me quieres?"_

- "_Shizuru, me dejaste, te casaste con Reito y vienes seis meses después a pedirme que volvamos..."_

- "_Ya, perdón Natsuki, no fue mi intención molestarte" _- Dijo esto mientras se quitaba el delantal del cuerpo - _"Voy por mis cosas"_ - Por otro lado seis meses son seis meses, creo que Shizuru tuvo su merecido y ha aprendido la lección.

- "_Yo no he dicho que te vayas"_

- "_Sólo seré una molestia para Natsuki, pasaré la noche en un hotel y regresaré a Japón a primera hora... con el corazón roto" _- ¡Eso fue chantaje!

- "_Shizuru déjate de tonterías y sírveme la cena" _

- "_No comprendo"_

- "_Mañana tengo que trabajar temprano, pero podemos discutir las reglas durante la comida"_

- "_Eso significa..."_

- "_Viviremos juntas"_

Tal vez debí hacerme del rogar, es decir, realmente Shizuru se lo merecía pero, a estas alturas del partido esos juegos simplemente no me van. Lo único que deseo ahora es una comida caliente y decente todos los días, una agradable compañía con quien compartir los eventos más relevantes de mi jornada diaria y por supuesto, sentirme amada por alguien que no sea mi madre. Pero a propósito de mi madre, ¿estará enterada de todo esto? Es decir, me llamó y dijo lo de la cena con tanta convicción que casi estaba segura de que sería ella quien estaría aquí sirviendo mi comida.

- "_¿Shizuru, podrías ponerte algo de ropa?"_

- "_¿Acaso Natsuki no gusta de la vista?"_

- "_Estamos a menos de cero grados allá afuera y aquí adentro, apenas llegamos a los quince"_

- "_En cuanto Natsuki termine su cena podemos llegar incluso a cuarenta"_

- "_¡No es eso!" _- Esta mujer - _"Si continúas así te puedes enfermar"_

- "_Está bien, voy a ponerme algo más cómodo"_

Ya con Shizuru fuera del campo de acción decidí hacer una llamada a Japón, para entender qué era lo que estaba pasando aquí. En cuanto contestaron se escucharon las carcajadas de tres mentes perversas del otro lado de la línea. No esperé respuesta y comencé a despotricar miles de improperios, hasta que mamá decidió ponerse seria y tener una de esas charlas de madre a hija. Todo en relación con Fujino, claro está. Aparentemente Shizuru había contactado a Nao y ésta a mamá, después de un tiempo mamá decidió darle luz verde a Fujino y me la mandó a la casa.

- "_Madre..."_

- **"_Natsuki, el escándalo del divorcio de Shizuru fue un caso muy sonado aquí en Japón, todavía más que la noticia de su boda"_**

- "_Ajá" - _¿Y a mí...?

- **"_Fujino Toshihiro, el papá de Shizuru, me habló después de que el escándalo saliera a la luz pública. Aunque se especuló que la ruptura del matrimonio de Shizuru con Reito-kun fue una infidelidad por parte de él, Toshi-kun me habló de ti"_**

- "_¿De mí?"_

- **"_Shizuru le dijo a sus papás que estaba enamorada de la hija de Kuga Saeko"_**

- "_¿En serio?" - _Auguro una 'jabonada'.

- **"_Discutimos, cada quien defendió a su hija y finalmente llegamos a un acuerdo"_**

- "_¿Cuál?"_

- **"_De que tú te harías responsable de todo"_**

- "_¡Qué demonios significa eso!"_

- "_Ara, puedo explicarlo"_

- "_¡Shizuru!" - _Exclamé en cuanto noté su presencia a mis espaldas.

- "_Soy la única hija de un clan que no tiene heredero"_

- **"**_**Natsuki, Toshi-kun quiere un heredero"** - _Complementó mamá.

- "_¡Tiene mujer que haga otro!"_

- "_Creo que papá quiere un nieto, uno que lleve mi sangre"_

- "_Tienes que estar bromeando"_

- "_Voy muy en serio"_

- "_Shizuru, creo que sabes perfectamente que eso es imposible"_

- "_Nos divertiremos intentándolo" - _Esa mirada me causa terror.

- **"_Las dejo para que se pongan de acuerdo" _**- Genial mamá, déjame todo el paquete.

- "_¿Ponernos de acuerdo?" - _Pregunté ingenuamente.

- "_Claro" - _Respondió la cínica de Shizuru_ - "Me gustaría una mini Natsuki" - T_odavía sigue con eso...

- "_No me digas, ¿algo más?"_

- "_Por supuesto" - _Shizuru sacó unos folletos de no sé de donde _- "Tú vas a parirla"_

- "_JAMÁS" - _ Dije haciendo a un lado los folletos.

- "_Ara" - _¿Qué es esa cosa que Shizuru tiene en las manos?_ - "Parece que tendré que persuadir a Natsuki a como dé lugar" - _¡Es un negi!

- "_¡!"_

**FUJINO TRAVEL**

_Fin..._

_

* * *

_

_**N/A:** Al final Natsuki sí parió una niña, aunque no fue una mini Natsuki, por otra parte hubiese sido interesante poner la escena del cómo Shizuru sodomizó a Natsuki con el Negi pero eso hubiese sido demasiado morbo y subir el último capítulo me tomó más tiempo del necesario. _

_Sé que esperaban el final la semana pasada y de hecho, más de la mitad estaba listo para ese tiempo, el problema es que no me convencía del todo y perdí inspiración en ese periodo. Aún no estoy satisfecha pero lo prometido es deuda, no es un final dramático, contiene ShizNat y no fue un capítulo corto. Agradezco sus comentarios, realmente ustedes son la razón para continuar escribiendo, espero verles pronto y hasta entonces ¡Ja Ne!_

_**HauR**_

_07/03/10'_

_

* * *

_**Negi:** Cebolla japonesa.

**Jabonada:** Reprimenda.


End file.
